Unlock My Heart
by xCaellachx
Summary: At age 16, a Mark appears on the wrist. A key means you are a Dom. A lock means you are a sub. A handshake or brush of the fingers will lead you to your soulmate. Kurt must adjust his way of seeing things and living in order to live up to the Mark he's been given. He is intent on living up to his own standards and nobody else's, no matter what. A/U, Klaine, warnings on first page.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story!**

**I'm just going to list all the warnings now, so if anything gets to you, don't read it! If I forget something later, I'll just add the warning in that chapter.**

**WARNINGS: language, sex, dub-con, D/s, light BDSM**

**I do not own anything pertaining to Glee. Any original characters are my own. Duh. **

**. . . . . . .**

**Prologue**

Kurt woke up on his sixteenth birthday to a stinging pain on his wrist. He'd been expecting it and knew what it was, so he didn't bother to look. He snuggled back into his pillow, keeping his wrist out so it wouldn't sting from rubbing on the material.

Everyone in the world, on their sixteenth birthday, received the Soul Mark. It was a way to not only know if the person was Dominant or submissive, it was the way one would eventually find their soulmate. The Soul Mark was a tattoo-like black band that encircled the right wrist. Everyone got the black band. Under the wrist is where things differed. On the inside of the wrist, one would either get a skeleton key or a padlock. The people with a skeleton key were Dominants or Doms. The people with a padlock were submissives or subs. The marks looked real, like the key or lock was right there. The best tattoos didn't look as good. Everyone experienced a change to their mark upon meeting their Soulmate. The black band around the wrist would adopt white letters spelling out the Soulmate's name. If you were a sub, your mark would change again once you were claimed by your Dom. At first the Mark was the padlock, but it isn't 'locked', the lock is open. When you were claimed by a Dom, typically through sex or a deep and true admission of love, the padlock would change and close. This would indicate that the sub is claimed and not to be talked to or touched by anyone unless given permission to by the Dom.

Soulmates were the most important thing in society. The fear of prison or retaliation kept people from harming Soulmates, especially subs.

Subs were cherished and loved by their Doms. They were cared for and most times pampered. In return, the sub supported and encouraged their Dom, served them, made themselves available at any time for sexual intercourse or anything else the Dom wanted or needed. Subs were never abused as it would physically and mentally scar the Dom for the rest of their life. The few cases of sub abuse were dealt with by the death penalty, fatal retaliation from the subs family, or even suicide. However, though abuse wasn't tolerated, punishment was not just tolerated but expected. Subs were to behave in a manner set forth by their Dom. If they misbehaved, they were to be chastised. Chastisements were anything from lectures to 'grounding' to spankings and in extreme behavior problems, whipped.

From the age of sixteen forward, everyone was on the lookout for their Soulmate. Every day you would see people shaking hands, touching fingers, even the not-so-subtle high five. It was known that once you touched the hand of your Soulmate, you would find their name written into your band. If you met your Soulmate before the age of eighteen, you were free to move in with your Dom and their family or just the Dom. No permission was needed from the parents. Even if the sub was unwilling or scared for some reason, they were still to follow where their Dom went. Banks would grant home loans to Soulmates under eighteen, though you were likely to have interest rates through the roof. Most underage Soulmates stayed with the Dom's family until high school graduation or age eighteen, whichever came first.

Kurt had been looking forward to getting his Mark because most of his friends already had theirs. They were treated differently, like they were more mature or worldly because they'd received their Mark. After you received your Mark, your school classes would change. Before then, everyone learned together. After the sixteenth birthday, everyone was separated by Dom or sub. The classes then aimed the lessons specifically tuned for the group they were teaching. Doms would learn everything from Emotional States of Subs to Punishing Through Love to Sexual Education for Doms. Subs, on the other hand, had classes from Cleaning: From Linoleum to Hardwood, Cooking For the Finicky Dom, and Pleasing Your Dom In and Out of Bed. These kinds of classes were paired with the normal reading and writing. Most subs went to college as well, though the class offerings were different. Once claimed, a sub would need explicit permission from their Dom in order to go to college. Most claimed subs didn't attend college, but stayed home in order to please their Dom.

Kurt knew he would send his sub to college if the sub wanted to. For the subs benefit, not his own. He intended to be a good Dom, treating his sub with love, fairness and as much equality as he could. The laws didn't allow for equality across the board. But behind closed doors, he could treat his sub as he would want to be treated. Unlike most Doms, he would never require his sub to call him Master or Sir, he thought it was demeaning. His name was Kurt and that's what he wanted his sub to call him. He wouldn't expect lovemaking until the sub was completely ready. Hell, he wasn't even ready for sex, why would he expect his sub to be? As for punishing, that would just never happen. It was sick and cruel to spank your sub just for making a small mistake. What happened to compromise? If a sub didn't sleep well and was in a bad mood, why should he be punished twice? Once for showing a bad mood and once for not sleeping well. Yes, if a sub didn't allow adequate time for sleep, they were punished. It was ridiculous, all the rules that were set forth for subs. He would be a different and new kind of Dom.

"Hey Kurt! You awake son?" Burt called from downstairs.

"Yeah, Dad," Kurt replied loudly.

"Get your Mark yet?" his dad continued to yell.

"Yeah, Dad," Kurt repeated.

"Okay, well, your birthday breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, bud. If your Mark is sore, rub some aloe on it," Burt said.

"Thanks, Dad. I'm gonna take a shower, then I'll be down!" Kurt smiled at the conversation. They could hold long talks simply by hollering at each other across the house from each other. He also appreciated how his dad hadn't insulted him by asking what his Mark was. They both knew Kurt was a Dom, just like his dad was.

He got out of bed and stretched, groaning at the feeling of his back popping. Opening his closet, he got out the outfit he'd already picked out. Black skinny jeans, light blue tee, gray vest. He was wearing a t-shirt so his Mark would be readily visible. He, Puck, and Mike were going out for a Dom's lunch during school. Words couldn't express how excited he was to finally get on with his life. The Mark made everything possible. Even finding his Soulmate.

In the shower, he shampooed and conditioned his hair before taking a loofah to the rest of him. He was running the loofah down his right arm when he turned his wrist over, pride stretching a smile across his face. Looking at his Mark, he dropped his loofah.

What was supposed to be a skeleton key, was a very noticeable padlock, open and waiting for a Dom Soulmate to claim him.

What? What the hell was this? Kurt thought. How? Why? He was a Dom! He always had been! He was a take charge kind of guy, he was comfortable giving instructions and having them followed. He had a ton of ideas and opinions on everything and people listened to him. How the hell could he be a sub?

Unbidden, tears began streaming down his face, mixing with the water from the shower. His life was over. Kurt slid down the side of the shower, sitting on the floor with the hot spray hitting him in the chest. Forget things like the Dom lunch he'd had planned. Forget the fact that his school schedule was going to change. Forget all of that. This mark, this gray and black padlock signified that someone out there had the power to make Kurt do whatever they wanted. Whether Kurt wanted to or not, he would be stuck obeying someone else, hell, everyone else, for the rest of his life.

He didn't know how long he sat there, the water slowly cooling. His skin was pruning but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Kurt! You gonna use up the last of the hot water? Get your butt out and get downstairs!" his dad called to him.

"Yes Dad!" Kurt yelled and automatically stood, turned the water off, and got out to dry himself off. He was halfway dressed when he realized what had just happened.

"No," he groaned, new tears falling. He'd received his first order as a sub and his body had acted on autopilot, eager to obey. This was how the rest of his life was going to go. Obeying someone else. Bowing to their every whim.

His life was over.

**. . . . . . . .**

**Please tell me what you think! I have eleven pages of notes on this story, so I'm ready to go. I'm hoping to see some reviews and follows, so please, let me know what you think!**

**Oh and because I didn't want it blown before it was written, the WARNINGS include sub!Kurt and Dom!Blaine. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So happy with the response this has gotten so far. Thank you! There were some concerned comments about my warning on non-con. That is just in case, it's not a 'for sure' thing. Also, please note that in this society, Doms and subs are different than in normal life. Oh, and I don't own Glee or Project Runway. Enjoy the chapter!**

**. . . . . . .**

**Last time on Unlock My Heart:**

In the shower, he shampooed and conditioned his hair before taking a loofah to the rest of him. He was running the loofah down his right arm when he turned his wrist over, pride stretching a smile across his face. Looking at his Mark, he dropped his loofah.

What was supposed to be a skeleton key, was a very noticeable padlock, open and waiting for a Dom Soulmate to claim him.

What? What the hell was this? Kurt thought. How? Why? He was a Dom! He always had been! He was a take charge kind of guy, he was comfortable giving instructions and having them followed. He had a ton of ideas and opinions on everything and people listened to him. How the hell could he be a sub?

Unbidden, tears began streaming down his face, mixing with the water from the shower. His life was over. Kurt slid down the side of the shower, sitting on the floor with the hot spray hitting him in the chest. Forget things like the Dom lunch he'd had planned. Forget the fact that his school schedule was going to change. Forget all of that. This mark, this gray and black padlock signified that someone out there had the power to make Kurt do whatever they wanted. Whether Kurt wanted to or not, he would be stuck obeying someone else, hell, everyone else, for the rest of his life.

He didn't know how long he sat there, the water slowly cooling. His skin was pruning but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Kurt! You gonna use up the last of the hot water? Get your butt out and get downstairs!" his dad called to him.

"Yes Dad!" Kurt yelled and automatically stood, turned the water off, and got out to dry himself off. He was halfway dressed when he realized what had just happened.

"No," he groaned, new tears falling. He'd received his first order as a sub and his body had acted on autopilot, eager to obey. This was how the rest of his life was going to go. Obeying someone else. Bowing to their every whim.

His life was over.

**. . . . . . .**

**One year later…**

When Kurt turned seventeen, he realized it was also the first anniversary of his life as a sub. His father had been just as surprised as he was when he'd come downstairs that fateful day.

"_Dad," Kurt cried, coming into the kitchen._

"_What is it, bud?" Burt asked, seeing the shock and horror on his son's face._

"_Look! It was supposed to be a key. Not a lock! A key!" Kurt said insistently._

_Burt looked at the outstretched arm and couldn't believe he was seeing a padlock on his son's pale skin. Everyone who knew Kurt had been so sure he would be a Dom. You could watch his behavior and practically see the definition of Dom. But not according to the mark._

_Burt pulled his trembling son into his arms. "I'm sorry, bud. This must be a huge shock to you. I'm certainly surprised. But you'll get used to it. It's not a bad thing."_

_Kurt pulled away to look at his dad. "Not a bad thing? Are you serious? My life as I know it is over, Dad. People will be bossing me around until the day I die. How can that possibly be a good thing?"_

"_Settle down, son. It isn't bad, just different. When you meet your soulmate, it will be so much easier for you. Believe it or not, you will be happy to be guided through life by someone who loves you," Burt said._

_Kurt was irritated that his father had told him to settle down, which he did, against his will. He couldn't even show his real emotions, someone would always tell him to stop._

"_How would you feel if you had someone telling you what you could or couldn't do? I will never be glad to be 'guided'," Kurt said. He pulled back from his dad. "You don't understand."_

"_Hey, now, I'm willing to try. I may not be a sub, but I was married to one. We'll educate ourselves on the typical sub's life. Then you will see there is nothing to worry about."_

Despite his father's insistence that he would get used to the idea of being a sub, he hadn't. The day after he got his mark, he had gone to school wearing gloves. He'd hoped that he could fly under the radar without anyone seeing his mark. Not so much. Karofsky and Azimio had cornered him and ripped his gloves off. They had then used him as a ping pong ball and shoved him back and forth between the two, telling him he needed to obey them and just kill himself.

Luckily, Mr. Schue, the glee club leader, had walked by. Karofsky and Azimio were judged guilty for abusing a sub and were expelled from school. That was the only thing positive that came out of Kurt being a sub.

Thanks to those asses, however, all of his classmates then knew what he was. As much as he'd been friends with the Doms in glee, they quickly found reasons why they couldn't hang out. Kurt was devastated. He hadn't noticed the subtle difference between how Doms and subs were treated by their peers. Now he was grouped with the subs of glee, Tina, Sugar, and Joe.

After that first day, he went into a deep depression. A couple weeks after he got his mark, hoping to break him out of his funk, his dad had arranged with a coworker from the garage for Kurt to spend a weekend with him and his sub. Kurt only agreed to go to make his dad happy because he knew his dad was worried. He should have turned down the offer. Spending the weekend with Mark and Julie was like living a nightmare. Julie tried to take Kurt under her wing, but he couldn't listen to how happy she was when her Dom ruled over her. Mark told Julie what to do, what to wear, what to eat. He told her what to cook for dinner, when to go to bed – she had to go to bed earlier than her husband. Kurt couldn't see how Julie could be happy, all he could see was her being treated like she was a child, like she couldn't make up her own mind. Seriously, telling her what to wear? Kurt knew it would be a cold day in hell the day he let someone else tell him what to wear.

After that idea tanked, it took six months before Kurt finally started coming back to himself. Well, back to his new self. He fought against every submissive trait he saw in himself. He deliberately disobeyed his dad and his teachers. His father stopped trying to push him to accept who he was and his new station in life. That helped Kurt relax.

There were several incidents where Kurt spoke out against Doms ruling over their subs. That came about from watching Tina and Mike discover they were Soulmates. Tina had been dating Artie. But one day Tina and Mike were paired up to dance. The moment they touched hands, they cried out. The glee club went quiet and watched as the two looked at each other with new eyes. They'd kissed passionately and ended up sitting in the back of the room quietly for the rest of the hour.

The next day, Tina didn't come to school. Kurt had asked if she was okay and Mike said that she was fine, but wouldn't be returning to school.

"Why not?" Kurt had asked, horrified.

"Honestly, I don't owe you an explanation," Mike had said coolly. "But I made the decision that she would be safer at home and she'd get a better education if she were home schooled." Soulmates would move in as soon as they'd found each other.

"How is it fair to take her away from her friends and shut her away?" Kurt argued.

"She will have allotted times to socialize. Really, though, Kurt, this is none of your business," Mike said, using a stern voice.

Kurt had taken it farther by going to the principal and insisting that Tina should be allowed to be in school where her friends were. His dad was called in and he'd gotten lectured about staying out of Soulmate's personal business. Mike was so pissed after that, it was three months before Kurt was invited over to have tea with Tina. She was no longer allowed coffee, another travesty that Kurt couldn't understand. Tina told Kurt it had taken time to adjust to not being around her friends every day, but she was happy because she was with her Soulmate. He saw her mark and was surprised that it was a locked padlock. That meant that she'd been fully claimed. She just blushed and changed the subject when Kurt had asked her about it.

Kurt was withdrawn and surly, never wanting to talk about Soulmates. He knew things would change once he met his Soulmate, so he was determined to never meet him.

Kurt continued to wear his favorite gray leather gloves and refused to touch anyone. He slowly started telling people he was a germaphobe so nobody would try to touch him. When he went to get coffee at the Lima Bean, he would slide his money or card across the counter so he didn't have to touch the cashier. He always waited until they set his coffee down before picking it up. He wouldn't even touch women, he was taking no chances. People eventually stopped trying to shake his hand or touch his arm. The girls in glee stopped hugging him. Kurt wouldn't tolerate any touching. He couldn't find his Soulmate if he didn't touch anyone. That was perfectly fine by him. No Soulmate meant nobody running his life. He didn't care if meeting his Soulmate could be the happiest moment in his life. He would be happier staying independent.

When Junior year ended, Kurt began making plans for his summer vacation. He was starting work on a fashion line that he would eventually submit to Parson's in New York. That was where he wanted to go to college. Every day after school, he went to the Lima Bean to sit and sketch designs.

He would watch people as they went about their lives. People open to touching someone else on that off chance that he or she was their Soulmate. He could barely hold in his sneers at the sickening lovey-dovey displays that would go on between newly found Soulmates.

One afternoon, Kurt went up to the counter at the Lima Bean and ordered his second coffee. The barista slid his change across, she was used to Kurt's odd ways. The quarters balanced on the dollar bills slid off and fell to the floor. Kurt turned around to pick them up when he saw a familiar face. The gold eyes with their funny triangle eyebrows twinkled at him.

"Here you go," the young man said, holding out the change.

"Oh, um, thanks, but just go ahead and drop that into the tip jar, if you don't mind," Kurt stammered. He quickly walked down to the pick-up area.

He always blushed when he saw the private school student. He went to Dalton Academy in Westerville, Kurt had overheard him telling the barista that the week before.

Kurt had first noticed him a couple weeks ago. He was maybe an inch or so shorter than Kurt with gorgeous black hair that was gelled down into a stiff helmet. Kurt couldn't help but appreciate his well muscled arms and his perky ass.

They always seemed to be at the Lima Bean at the same time of day. Kurt had ignored the young man's smiles at first. But now, he would return the smile, usually with a hot blush on his face.

Based on the boy's mannerisms, Kurt was guessing he was a sub, though he wouldn't take a chance by touching him. Not that somebody that gorgeous would be _his_ Soulmate.

. . . . . . . . . .

Two weeks later, Kurt was busily sketching when he heard a discreet cough. Looking up, he saw the private school boy smiling down at him.

"Hi, I'm Blaine," he said.

"Hi," Kurt replied with a blush. "I'm Kurt."

"It's nice to meet you, Kurt," Blaine said, holding out his hand.

Kurt turned even more red. "I'm sorry, I don't shake hands. Germs and all," he said.

"Oh, no problem. Mind if I sit?" Blaine asked.

"Um, okay, sure," Kurt said.

"I figure we've seen each other here often enough, we might as well meet," Blaine said with a smile as he sat.

That smile. It made Kurt's knees go weak. "True," Kurt replied.

"What are you drawing?" he asked, looking at Kurt's sketch pad.

"I'm working on a fashion line," Kurt said shyly.

"Really? That's great! Is it just because or are you some famous designer that I'm going to hate myself for not knowing?" Blaine winked.

"I'm, um, going to be submitting it to design colleges in the fall," Kurt admitted. "Parson's in particular."

"Parson's. Like on Project Runway?" Blaine asked with a surprised smile.

Kurt nodded.

"Kurt, that's fantastic! How exciting. Wouldn't it be cool if Tim Gunn was your teacher?" Blaine said, practically bouncing in his chair with excitement.

"That would be a dream come true," Kurt admitted, smiling at Blaine's enthusiasm. "Are you graduating next year too?"

Blaine nodded with a grin. "Yeah. I'm going to try and get into NYU. I want to be a music teacher." He leaned toward Kurt, who, in reflex, sat back. "I'd prefer to get signed to a recording studio just between the two of us," he said.

"Do you sing, then?" Kurt asked.

"I do. I'm in the Dalton Academy Warblers," Blaine said.

"Oh my gosh, we competed against you, didn't we? I'm in the New Directions at McKinley," Kurt told him.

"Yeah, you guys went up against us at regional's and kicked our butts," Blaine said good-naturedly.

"We did, didn't we?" Kurt said with a twinkle in his eye. "We won Nationals, too."

"Congratulations. That is wonderful! You must be so proud," he said.

"We are pretty happy. Having a national championship trophy cuts down on the slushy facials in the hallway," Kurt said.

"Slushy facials?" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah, the jocks like to get cherry slushies and throw them in our faces," Kurt said, shaking his head.

"What the hell!? Has it happened to you?" Blaine asked, a hard edge to his voice.

"Oh yeah. All the time. I usually carry two spare outfits with me on a typical day. That way if I get thrown in the dumpster and get a slushy, I will be able to change," Kurt said, sketching and not noticing the glacial expression on Blaine's face.

"And does the staff do anything?" Blaine wanted to know.

Kurt snorted. "Of course not. I've shown up in Principal Figgins office covered in slushy and he didn't do anything about it. He said it wasn't on the list of actions that came with punishments. You get used to it eventually. Maybe not the stinging in the eyes, but you're able to handle cold a lot better after getting hit so many times," he said.

Blaine's jaw was clenched and his hands were shaking.

Kurt looked up and looked at him questioningly. "What's the matter?"

"Kurt, that shouldn't be allowed!"

"Yeah, well, a lot of things shouldn't be allowed but are anyway," Kurt said, shrugging.

"Doesn't it make you mad?" Blaine asked.

"It used to. Now I just deal with it and move on. Speaking of moving on, I need to get going. I have to go work for my dad for a few hours," Kurt said, packing his sketch pad into his messenger bag.

"Oh, okay. Well, any chance you want to be here at the same time tomorrow?" Blaine asked, a small smile on his full lips.

"I suppose I could be," Kurt said shyly.

"Great. I'll just happen to be here, too, around eleven," Blaine said, grinning now.

"Okay. Bye, Blaine," he said.

"Bye, Kurt," Blaine said, waving.

For the rest of that week, they met up at the Lima Bean every day at eleven. They discussed their family lives. Blaine had one older brother, Cooper, who was eight years older. The topic of gay marriage came up and they shared their anger over it. A gay person could only get married if they were with their Soulmate. Some states were starting to allow it no matter what, but not all of them. Some people never met their Soulmates, but still found love. That was Kurt's secret wish, though he would be happy being alone as well. They covered sports, or in Kurt's case, the lack of sports. Fashion, Broadway, music, all spoken about over multiple cups of coffee. They shared about their friends. Blaine told him about the Soulmates Jeff and Nick and his other friends Wes, David, and Trent. Kurt told him about Rachel and Mercedes and Sam. He didn't bring up any Soulmates, it just made him angry.

Friday found them discussing the merits of cheesecake as a dietary staple.

Kurt took his lid off his coffee and stirred it with his straw. "Breadstix has great cheesecake. Their breadsticks, however, suck," he said with a smile.

"Well, maybe we should go there for dessert sometime," Blaine suggested lightly.

"Maybe," Kurt said. He scooped up some whipped cream with his straw and sucked it off.

Blaine smiled. "You've got, uh," he started to say. Instead he reached over and lightly ran his finger over Kurt's chin.

Kurt never realized that Blaine had wiped whipped cream off his face.

The two gasped at the electric sensation of Blaine's finger on Kurt's flesh.

All Kurt could think was NO!

Blaine's finger seemed to burn across his skin and that burning feeling continued across his right wrist.

"No," Kurt whispered. "No, no, no, no!" He yanked his long sleeve back and saw it as it happened. White letters popped up on his Soul band. Blaine Anderson. Blaine Anderson was his Soulmate. That meant only one thing to Kurt in his panicked state. Blaine was a Dom. Blaine was _his_ Dom.

His eyes were wide with horror.

Dimly he heard a laugh. Looking at Blaine, he saw the boy grinning and holding out his right wrist. His wrist that now said Kurt Hummel.

"Kurt! You're my sub!" he cried out ecstatically, his golden eyes sparkling with joy.

Shaking his head, Kurt refused to acknowledge the words. "No, no, no!" he insisted.

He stood abruptly, grabbed his bag and without a backward glance, ran out of the Lima Bean. He was in his Navigator, putting it in reverse when he looked up. He saw Blaine standing at the door of the coffee shop. Kurt barely gave a thought to the hurt look on Blaine's face before he was racing out of the parking lot.

. . . . . .

**Kurt is not too excited at the prospect of having a Soulmate! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**For those who read the warnings in the first chapter… I have removed the warning for non-con. I've mapped out the story and there will be no non-con. **

**Thank you to all of you for your reviews, follows, and favorites. You all are so encouraging!**

**. . . . . . . .**

**Last time on "Unlock My Heart"…**

Kurt never realized that Blaine had wiped whipped cream off his face.

The two gasped at the electric sensation of Blaine's finger on Kurt's flesh.

All Kurt could think was NO!

Blaine's finger seemed to burn across his skin and that burning feeling continued across his right wrist.

"No," Kurt whispered. "No, no, no, no!" He yanked his long sleeve back and saw it as it happened. White letters popped up on his Soul band. Blaine Anderson. Blaine Anderson was his Soulmate. That meant only one thing to Kurt in his panicked state. Blaine was a Dom. Blaine was _his_ Dom.

His eyes were wide with horror.

Dimly he heard a laugh. Looking at Blaine, he saw the boy grinning and holding out his right wrist. His wrist that now said Kurt Hummel.

"Kurt! You're my sub!" he cried out ecstatically, his golden eyes sparkling with joy.

Shaking his head, Kurt refused to acknowledge the words. "No, no, no!" he insisted.

He stood abruptly, grabbed his bag and without a backward glance, ran out of the Lima Bean. He was in his Navigator, putting it in reverse when he looked up. He saw Blaine standing at the door of the coffee shop. Kurt barely gave a thought to the hurt look on Blaine's face before he was racing out of the parking lot.

**. . . . . . . .**

Kurt couldn't believe this was happening to him. He was driving through town feeling almost paranoid that Blaine might have followed. Thinking of a safe place he could hide away for a while, he thought of his mom. Minutes later, he was pulling up to the cemetery and getting out, leaving his phone in the car. Walking to his mother's well-loved tombstone, he sat down, tracing his fingers along her name.

"Mom," he whispered, tears running down his face. "What am I going to do? I don't want a Soulmate! I want a Dom even less than that! I don't want someone to control my life, my words, hell, even my wardrobe. I remember when I went and stayed with Mark and Julie. Mom, he told her what to wear! He made her call him Sir and she told me when we were alone that when they had sex, she was supposed to call him Master. How utterly egotistical and twisted. Of course she told me that it helped put her in the right frame of mind to worship his body. Yuck! People aren't supposed to worship other people. Hell, I don't believe in god, Mom, but even I know that most people worship god, not man. I don't know what to do, Mom," he said, running his fingers down her headstone.

"I wish you were here. I know Dad didn't treat you like a slave. I have bits and pieces of memories of you and Dad fighting. Dad never told you to back down or be quiet," he gave a soft snort. "Hell, I think he enjoyed you being snarky. I know I got that from you. The thing is, Mom, I really liked Blaine. He was so sweet, funny, sincere. I never even thought about whether he was a Dom or sub. I was just completely comfortable in his presence. Now though, I can't even think about him in the same way. All I can think of is how he said 'Kurt, you're my sub!' He was so happy, ecstatic even. He didn't even say Soulmate, he said sub. He automatically went to the place where he would have power. Did he think I was going to immediately drop to my knees and worship him? Is that what he wanted from me? Was I supposed to shout 'You're my Dom! Please, rule my life!' I have been just fine for seventeen years. Dad has never even had to discipline me. But I'm supposed to welcome this stranger, that I barely know, into my life and start doing whatever he tells me to do? I don't think so. It's just not going to happen. I am no man's servant or slave. Plain and simple. I know Dad is going to be upset that I ran off like I did, but I couldn't help it. Oh, god, Mom, does he have power in my life now? Like Mike and Tina? Can he take me out of school without Dad's permission? Does he have that kind of power over my life? Mom, please, help me," Kurt said, breaking down and crying. "I don't want to lose who I am based on someone else's whims. It's just not fair." He kept seeing Blaine's overjoyed expression, heard his voice so happily call Kurt his sub. How could this be happening? The fact that he'd hoped to date Blaine just made it all the more depressing. This morning Blaine had been a friend, someone he laughed with and discussed life issues with. A fellow gay male who understood where Kurt was coming from. Now, though. Now Blaine was more or less the enemy. Kurt wouldn't trust him again. Nor would he let some random mark on Blaine's body proclaim ownership over his life.

Kurt blew a kiss to his mom and headed back to his car. He drove home slowly, taking his time. Should he tell his dad that he'd met his Soulmate? Would his dad force him to find Blaine? He didn't know for sure. For the time being, he would just leave things as they were. He was glad he hadn't given Blaine his phone number. If he stayed away from the Lima Bean, it should be relatively easy to avoid Blaine.

Pulling up to his house, he sees that his dad is home, the old blue truck sitting in the driveway. Suddenly he missed his dad, missed his comforting presence. He hurried to the door and pushed it open.

"Dad, I'm home," he called.

"Hey bud," Burt said coming around the corner from the kitchen.

Kurt went up to his dad and hugged him fiercely. "Dad," he sighed against his father's strong shoulder.

"You okay, sport?" Burt asked, rubbing his back.

"I am now," Kurt said, giving his dad one last squeeze before taking a step back.

"How was your day?" his dad asked.

"Not the best so far," Kurt said evasively.  
"Keep an open mind, son," he said.

Kurt looked up at him. "What?"

"Hi, Kurt," a voice came from behind his dad.

Kurt's stomach plummeted to the floor as he recognized that voice. Blaine walked up to him, his golden eyes large and filled with a quiet joy.

"I need to go," Kurt mumbled, his eyes filling with tears, and turned around. His hand was on the door knob when his dad's voice stopped him.

"Kurt, you need to give the guy a chance. Hear what he has to say. You owe him that much," Burt said, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder and turning him around. He pulled Kurt's sleeve up and looked at his wrist, nodding to himself.

"Why? Why do I suddenly owe him something?" Kurt wanted to know. He looked at his father, knowing his expression gave away his feelings of betrayal.

"Regardless of how you feel about Doms and subs- which is just a face of life – this man is your Soulmate. That is why you owe it to him to hear him out," Burt said.

"How the hell did you even find me?" Kurt demanded.

"You are the only Hummel household in Lima," Blaine said simply before taking a step closer. "Kurt, please come talk to me," he said, holding his hand out.

Kurt stared at him for a minute before stepping around him and going to sit in his father's recliner in the living room. Blaine followed and sat across from him on the sofa.

"Thank you for giving me a chance," Blaine said quietly.

"Thank my dad. If it wasn't for him, you would already be out the door," Kurt replied.

Blaine just looked at him for a long moment before nodding. "I know you're upset, though, I don't know why. We are Soulmates, Kurt. This is the most important and rewarding relationship you will ever be a part of."

Kurt scoffed. "Rewarding for whom?"

Blaine tilted his head to the side, confused. "For us both. Is that not how you see a Soulmate relationship?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Have you ever been around Soulmates?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "Of course. It is a mutually beneficial, harmonious mix of two lives born to complement each other perfectly."

Kurt stared at him for a moment, a perfectly arched brow raised in the air. "As far as I can tell, only the Dom benefits; getting a servant and sex slave."

"You don't think subs benefit from a Soulmate bond?" Blaine asked.

"I think I made that pretty obvious. But you obviously think there is some benefit. So why don't you enlighten me?" Kurt said snarkily.

Blaine's eyebrow rose. "Don't be rude, Kurt."

Kurt took a deep breath, refusing to acknowledge Blaine's direction, though he felt the urge to obey deep in the pit of his stomach.

"As for the benefits, subs are taken care of by their Doms in every way. Mentally, physically, and spiritually. All of their needs are met. In return, the sub finds joy and peace in serving their Dom," Blaine said.

Kurt could tell by Blaine's expression that he truly believed what he was saying. "Who decided that subs need to be taken care of to that extent? As for experiencing joy and peace in serving a Dom; you've got to be kidding! That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. So, you are saying, for example, that you, the Dom, babysit a sub, tell them how and what to think and feel. In return, the sub gets all giddy from being a household servant and sex slave. Oh yeah, that makes perfect sense." Cynicism dripped from each word.

Blaine stared at him for a long moment. "Kurt, you don't get it at all. Subs are born with a built in need to serve their Dom as well as the need to be watched over and guided. The Dom carries the burden of making the tough life decisions so the sub doesn't have to." Blaine paused. "Look I can tell I'm not getting anywhere here. Can you at least give what I've said some thought? Take the chance that I, as your Soulmate and Dom, have your best interests at heart."

Kurt shook his head. "I'm sorry, I just can't buy that. I'm perfectly capable – sub or not – of making my own decisions for my life. Can _you_ take the chance and believe that I don't need a Dom? This is why I wear gloves. I liked you. Now, knowing I'm expected to kneel at your feet and thank you for the oxygen I breathe, I'm no longer interested. I'm sorry. I hope you can find someone to make you happy. Because it's not going to be me."

Blaine just smiled at him sadly. "You already make me happy, Kurt, just knowing the simple fact that you're mine."

Kurt gritted his teeth. "I. Am. Not. Yours! I am my own person! Why do you want to force this on me? Can't you see this isn't what I want?"

"It may not be what you want, but it is what you need. I'm not giving up on us," Blaine stated. "I'm sad about this whole situation. I was ecstatic, filled with such joy. The guy I have a major crush on turns out to be my Soulmate. I got to enjoy it for less than a minute. It was the best seconds of my life so far. We should be celebrating, Kurt. Instead, I'm having to convince you to even give it thought. It breaks my heart. You know, Kurt, some Doms wouldn't be giving you this much leeway. I have seen Dom's tie up their subs in order to get them to cooperate. "

Kurt's eyes widened. "So I'm supposed to be grateful that you aren't abusing me in order to get your way? Forget this. Get out! Get out of my house and don't come back!" Kurt yelled, his fragile temper breaking.

"Stop yelling. Now," Blaine told him sternly, his voice reeking of power.

Kurt's mouth closed of its own volition. A half second passed before he realized how fast he had obeyed. With a shriek of fury, he ran out of the den and into his room, locking the door behind him. He quickly went to the stereo and turned it up. If he turned it up loud enough, he wouldn't be able to hear Blaine if he decided to come up there and start spouting off orders. He smiled at the irony of the song that came up first on his mp3 player.

Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I prayed I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

After a half hour, Kurt heard his dad's voice yelling between songs. "Blaine left Kurt, come on out now," Burt called.

Kurt turned off the music and went downstairs to talk to his dad.

"We need to talk, son," Burt said.

"I know. But Dad, I need you to understand, I beg you to understand. I am supposed to live the life that Blaine wants me to live. How is that fair? I want to make my own decisions," Kurt said, pleading with his eyes.

"Kurt, if Blaine is a good Dom, which it appears he is, he will let you live the life you want as long as you are safe and well taken care of. Give him that chance," Burt said gently.

Kurt stared at him, tears of disappointment streaking down his pale cheeks. "I'm going to bed," he said. "Lots to think about."

"Okay son. Oh, uh, I gave Blaine your phone number. I hope that's okay," Burt told him.

Kurt just shook his head and went up to his room. He was so upset, he skipped his skin care regime and just crawled in bed in his boxer briefs. Not even a minute later, his phone beeped, indicating a new text message.

Kurt didn't want to read it. What if it was an order? The preview screen just said 'This is Blaine'. Kurt thought for a few minutes then typed his own message.

'_Please. I just need time. Can I have a week to adjust to all of this?'_

Kurt waited for a tense few minutes until he heard the beep. Slowly easing the phone open, he saw Blaine's response.

'_Of course, my sweet Soulmate. I can do that for you. Thank you for asking so nicely.-B'_

Thank you for asking so nicely? My god, the balls of this guy. He really thought Kurt said please because he was trying to be submissive of the year?

Oh well, what Blaine didn't know couldn't hurt Kurt. As for needing a week, well, that was just to keep Blaine away for a while until he could think of a new plan.

Kurt turned his phone off and was feeling somewhat satisfied as he drifted off to sleep.

. . . . . . . .

**The song was 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson. **

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review, I'd love to know what folks think about the progress of the story. I found it interesting that so many felt sorry for Blaine. I feel bad for Kurt. Why would you want someone else to run your life? Even if he is as cute as Blaine. ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the in depth reviews. It's fun to read all of your views on this topic. Keep them coming! There will be a couple POV changes, I'll put the person's name at the beginning of the section.**

**. . . . . . . . .**

**Last time on Unlock My Heart…**

'_Please. I just need time. Can I have a week to adjust to all of this?'_

Kurt waited for a tense few minutes until he heard the beep. Slowly easing the phone open, he saw Blaine's response.

'_Of course, my sweet Soulmate. I can do that for you. Thank you for asking so nicely.-B'_

Thank you for asking so nicely? My god, the balls of this guy. He really thought Kurt said please because he was trying to be submissive of the year?

Oh well, what Blaine didn't know couldn't hurt Kurt. As for needing a week, well, that was just to keep Blaine away for a while until he could think of a new plan.

Kurt turned his phone off and was feeling somewhat satisfied as he drifted off to sleep.

. . . . . . . . .

**Kurt**

Kurt enjoyed his freedom every day that week. He went shopping with Mercedes, worked with his dad. His dad had been hesitant about allowing the week, but seeing the immediate change in Kurt convinced him. Kurt had jumped into his dad's arms and thanked him profusely.

"Did you thank Blaine?" his father had asked.

Kurt looked at him, frowning. "Why would I?"

"Kurt, he's the one who is allowing you to have this week. The least you could do is thank him," Burt said sternly.

"I don't have to thank him. This is my life and he was trying to take it over. I only asked for the week because I knew it would get him off my back. Why should I thank him for butting out of my life?"

"Son, you don't seem to understand the situation you're in. Blaine is your Soulmate and your Dom. That gives him rights in your life. Rights that I can't do anything about. He is allowing you this week. If he didn't, he could easily make you obey and follow his commands," Burt told him. "If you gave in and let him in your life, you would be so much happier."

Kurt glared at his father and for the first time was mad at him. "Why are you doing this? I thought you were on my side? Why would you willingly give your son to some guy we barely know? How do you know that I would be happier with him? What do you know about him? Oh, right. You know nothing because he just waltzed in here and claimed that I am his," Kurt said, crossing his arms protectively around himself.

"Kurt, don't be deliberately obtuse. Your Soul band has his name written all over it. You respond to his commands. I think that's pretty irrefutable evidence, don't you?" his father was getting angrier by the minute.

"I'm not being obtuse. And I refuse to accept that his name on my wrist should be the end of my freedom," Kurt said in a harsh tone.

"Okay Kurt. I'm trying to have a civilized discussion with you and you can't seem to cooperate. I know this will only piss you off even more, but I feel it's necessary," Burt said. His voice went deep, a Dominant tone which Kurt could not ignore. "Go to your room and stay there. Now."

The Dom voice shook Kurt to his core. The submissive in him could not ignore a direct command from someone of power. It ripped through him like the words had blades that cut through his 'self'. "Yes, sir, he said quietly. Without permission, his body turned around headed up the stairs. He wanted to fight back, to rail at his father for going Dom on him. It was unfair. If he reacted like this from a dominant person, how could he ever hope to fight Blaine's orders.

Kurt found himself in his room wishing he could have ignore the command. No such luck.

. . . . . .

Kurt stayed in his room all that day, only coming out when Burt called him for dinner. They didn't speak throughout the meal. Kurt cleared the table when they were done. He loaded the dishwasher and wiped down the counters, even going so far as sweeping and mopping the floor. Finally there was nothing left to do but return to his room.

When his dad went to bed, he stopped off at Kurt's room and told him he could leave his room in the morning.

Kurt was relieved and he decided he would try harder in order to please his father. He couldn't stand it when they weren't getting along.

. . . . . .

The rest of the week passed quickly. He had made an effort to behave better and his dad told him he was proud of him. The only downside to the week was the lack of good coffee. He'd found a new coffee stand, but it wasn't as good as the Lima Bean. He wouldn't risk running into Blaine, so drive-thru coffee it was.

That Friday, Mercedes was over to visit. They were discussing her crush on Sam and how it was breaking her heart.

"He doesn't even know I'm alive. How could I possibly be his Soulmate if he hasn't even acknowledged my existence?" she said, tears in her eyes.

Kurt wrapped his arms around his best friend. "Oh, Mercedes, please don't cry. You are fabulous and if anything I bet Sam is overwhelmed and hoping that you are his Soulmate. One of you are going to have to give in and either say something or touch at some point. Otherwise, you'll never find out," Kurt said, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Thank you, Kurt," she said, sniffling. "He is so wonderful and beautiful. I just want to be in his arms, knowing everything will be fine." She sat up, wiping her eyes with the tissue Kurt handed her.

Kurt watched as she ran her finger over the padlock on her wrist.

"Do you think I'm weak for wanting my Dom in my life?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course not, Mercedes. You and I are different. You feel connected to your Mark. I don't. You will be happy with Sam or whoever is your Soulmate. I could never be happy with Blaine," he said. "By the way, are you sure he is a Dom?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. I was sitting behind him and he put his hands behind his head and I got a good look at the skeleton key on his wrist," she said. "I'll be right back I want to splash some water on my face."

"Okay," Kurt said with a gentle smile.

As soon as she left, she quickly came back, shutting the door quietly behind her. "Kurt, please don't freak out, but Blaine is here," she whispered.

Kurt's eyes went wide. "How do you know?"

"I heard your dad say 'hey Blaine, it's good to see you again'," Mercedes told him.

"Oh shit. Dammit! The week is up. What if he tries to take me with him?" Kurt said, panic clear on his pale features. "What do I do?"

"Can you sneak out?" Mercedes asked, thinking quickly.

"No, I'd have to pass by the living room in order to get to the back door or the front door. Damn!" Kurt looked around his room, hoping for a solution to present itself. He gasped and jumped up, going to his window. "That's it! Mercedes, my room is right above the garage. If I can get to the end of the roof, I can jump onto the Navigator and get out of here," he said, excited.

"What about me?" Mercedes wanted to know.

"You can just tell them you have to leave and that I'm in the bathroom. That will buy me some time," Kurt said, pulling on a McKinley hooded sweatshirt and a pair of running shoes. He couldn't care less about fashion right now.

"Okay," she said. "Just please, be careful."

"I will," he said with a grin. He hugged her tightly. "Thank you for this Mercedes."

"You're crazy, white boy," she muttered.

They walked to the window which Kurt opened. He crawled out onto the roof and winked at her. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck. I'm going to wait until I see you leave before I go downstairs," she told him.

"Sounds good! I'll call you," he said and moved down the slight incline on the roof. Peering over the edge, he grinned, seeing his Navigator right below him. He'd have to get on his stomach and slide backward onto the roof of his car.

Blowing Mercedes a kiss, he got on his stomach and slowly lowered his body over the edge of the roof. He went slow, not wanting to lose his grip on the shingles. Grasping the gutter, he thanked his dad for having a well-built house. Sliding the rest of the way, his feet finally touched the roof of the Navigator. He let go of the gutter and quickly looked around him. The coast was clear so he stepped onto the hood before jumping to the ground. He unlocked the car and a minute later, he was backing out of the driveway. His Navigator was quiet, so he was certain he got away without anyone noticing.

. . . . . . . .

**Blaine**

"Thank you for letting me come over, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said, unable to hide his excitement. " I brought Kurt a coffee, I hope he likes it."

"I'm sure he will. And call me Burt, kid. I would like to talk to you for a minute if you don't mind," Burt said, nodding toward the living room.

"Sure," Blaine said. He glanced longingly up the stairs, knowing his beautiful Soulmate was up there somewhere. The last week had been hell, not being able to see his other half. His heart ached with the need to claim his love. Hopefully, now that the adjusting period had passed, he could be with Kurt openly and start their lives together.

He and Burt sat in the living room, absently watching the football game on TV until a commercial came on. Burt shut the TV off and turned to Blaine.

"I need to know what your plan is for my boy. I know by law, you can have him move in with you. Is that something you planned to do?" Burt asked.

Blaine beamed at the thought of living with Kurt. To wake up every day to those stunning blue eyes. Be able to run his fingers through chestnut hair. He mentally laughed at himself. He was so far gone over his boy it was crazy.

"Well, I had actually been thinking I'd have him join me at Dalton for his senior year. Before we'd discovered we are Soulmates, Kurt was telling me about the bullying he was dealing with in school. He said the top two offender were expelled when they hurt him after his Mark came out. I couldn't stand constantly being afraid for him. At least at Dalton he would be safe. There is a no bullying rule there which is held up by the staff," Blaine told him. He had been beyond furious when he'd found out that Kurt was being bullied. Now, as his Dom, he would have every right to physically defend his sub. And he would defend him at any cost.

"Dalton, huh? Isn't that in Westerville? Almost two hours away?" Burt asked, his heart beginning to ache at the thought of losing his boy. He'd truly lost Kurt when he and Blaine had found they were Soulmates. Technically, by law, Blaine could have taken his son with him that day. But Blaine was kind and had allowed Kurt extra time. He had a feeling there would be no more time allotted for 'adjusting'. Kurt was not going to be happy. Especially if he was being moved away from his dad and all of his friends.

"Yes, Dalton is in Westerville. Kurt would live with me in the Soulmate dormitory. The rooms there are like small apartments. He could decorate it any way he'd like. We could come back every other weekend to visit," Blaine said. He was sure Kurt would love to decorate their new home. He had already put in the Soulmate dorm request. There was no way he'd miss that opportunity.

"Why every other weekend?" Burt asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, sir, to be honest, I'd like to be able to visit my own family," Blaine said.

Burt's features relaxed. "Okay, I guess that seems reasonable. When does your dorm open?"

"Just a little over a month. It's for the kids whose parents need to travel or work. Was there anything else? I'm really excited to see Kurt," Blaine said. He was trying to be patient, but he wanted to be near Kurt, wanted to see him and touch him, make sure he was okay. Knowing Kurt wasn't close by all week had led to sleepless nights as he worried about his love.

"Mr. Hummel?" Mercedes said as she stepped into the room.

"Hi Mercedes, what's up? Where is Kurt?" Burt asked, looking around her for Kurt.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she said quietly, not meeting either man's eyes.

"Sure, come on let's go to the kitchen," he said.

When they got to the kitchen, Mercedes finally looked at him, her eyes sparkling with tears. "Mr. Hummel, I told Kurt I would lie for him, but it doesn't feel right."

Burt's stomach sank, but he nodded. "That is the sub instinct, Mercedes. Your submissive side demands honesty. What did Kurt want you to lie about?"

"Kurt's gone," Mercedes said. "He climbed out of the window in his room."

"What?" came a hard voice behind them.

Blaine was standing there, his face gone pale. "Did you say Kurt is gone? Where to?" he demanded.

"Um. I don't know. He didn't tell me," Mercedes said.

"Probably because Kurt knew she'd have to tell the truth. Shit," Burt said.

Blaine sank onto a stool at the breakfast bar. Tears streamed down his face. "Kurt is so eager to be rid of me that he escapes out a window? Why can't he just let me love him?"

"He's too headstrong," Burt said quietly.

"All I want to do, all I've ever wanted to do, is spend my life loving him. Before we met, I felt like I was just living half a life, knowing I wouldn't be whole until I found him. Now that I know him, I just want to make him happy. I know I'm a Dom and I'm supposed to be strong, but Kurt constantly rejecting me hurts. What can I do?"

Burt and Mercedes shared a glance.

"I better go. I'll talk to Kurt for you, Blaine, if you want," Mercedes offered.

"No, please just continue being his friend. He needs friends. Thank you, Mercedes," Blaine said.

"Thank you for being honest," Burt added. He walked her to the door and waited for her to get in her car before returning to the kitchen.

Blaine spoke with his head in his hands. "I've known I was a Dom my whole life. All I've ever wanted to do is find my Soulmate, my sub. I've daydreamed of taking care of him, providing for him, giving him anything he needs. I've saved all of my money, every penny was put into a savings account so when I finally met my Soulmate, I would have the means to support him. For birthdays, I asked for money so I could save it for him. When Kurt and I connected, I was ecstatic. I couldn't believe that all my dreams were coming true and with someone I had already come to care for. I knew I was the luckiest man alive. Then Kurt ran and denied me and now he's jumping out windows to get away from me. What have I done wrong? How can I make this better?" His voice choked off into quiet sobs.

"Should we give him more time?" Burt asked.

"I don't know, Burt. If he is going this far, what would more time do to him? I also worry about him getting sick. We've all heard the stories. Subs can get ill from not being around their Dom once they've connected as Soulmates. His sub nature has been released, so to speak and without proper time without his Dom, he will grow weaker as time goes by," Blaine said, fear in his heart.

"I don't know. Kurt is pretty strong," Burt said.

"Yes, I know he is. But in order to stay healthy, he needs to be claimed and actively dominated. You know this. Didn't you go through this with Kurt's mom?" he asked.

Burt nodded. "Yep. Elizabeth was a little spitfire just like Kurt. I had to lay down the law with her because she fought against her sub needs. She'd stopped sleeping and was barely eating. I had to order her to do the smallest things. She finally realized that I loved her and we were able to go forward with the claiming. I guess with Kurt you need to do the same thing," Burt said tiredly.

"I don't know. I worry that if give him an order like that, it would either break him or push him even further away. Then I come full circle with being concerned over his health. I don't know what to do," Blaine said, raising his head to look at Burt, his golden eyes showing his misery.

"I'll talk to Kurt and then I'll have him call you. How does that sound?" Burt offered.

Blaine nodded. "Okay. Thanks Burt."

As Blaine drove home, he couldn't fight the feeling of desolation and even anger. He may have to risk Kurt pushing away in order to protect his health. He would do anything to take care of his sub, even if it meant going against his wishes.

. . . . . . .

**What did you think? Do we understand Blaine a bit more? Maybe feel some sympathy? Should Kurt have more time to adjust to the idea of Blaine as his Dom? Let me know! Reviews are food to a writer. Feed me! (Unedited, please excuse the mistakes.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are amazing! Your reviews are so much fun to read and are thought provoking! Here's a shoutout to **_**Annie 007**_** who asked a question about what happens to subs when their Doms die. I had to really give it some thought. So thanks for asking, Annie! **

**Last time on "Unlock My Heart"…**

"…When Kurt and I connected, I was ecstatic. I couldn't believe that all my dreams were coming true and with someone I had already come to care for. I knew I was the luckiest man alive. Then Kurt ran and denied me and now he's jumping out windows to get away from me. What have I done wrong? How can I make this better?" His voice choked off into quiet sobs.

"Should we give him more time?" Burt asked.

"I don't know, Burt. If he is going this far, what would more time do to him? I also worry about him getting sick. We've all heard the stories. Subs can get ill from not being around their Dom once they've connected as Soulmates. His sub nature has been released, so to speak and without proper time without his Dom, he will grow weaker as time goes by," Blaine said, fear in his heart.

"I don't know. Kurt is pretty strong," Burt said.

"Yes, I know he is. But in order to stay healthy, he needs to be claimed and actively dominated. You know this. Didn't you go through this with Kurt's mom?" he asked.

Burt nodded. "Yep. Elizabeth was a little spitfire just like Kurt. I had to lay down the law with her because she fought against her sub needs. She'd stopped sleeping and was barely eating. I had to order her to do the smallest things. She finally realized that I loved her and we were able to go forward with the claiming. I guess with Kurt you need to do the same thing," Burt said tiredly.

"I don't know. I worry that if give him an order like that, it would either break him or push him even further away. Then I come full circle with being concerned over his health. I don't know what to do," Blaine said, raising his head to look at Burt, his golden eyes showing his misery.

"I'll talk to Kurt and then I'll have him call you. How does that sound?" Burt offered.

Blaine nodded. "Okay. Thanks Burt."

As Blaine drove home, he couldn't fight the feeling of desolation and even anger. He may have to risk Kurt pushing away in order to protect his health. He would do anything to take care of his sub, even if it meant going against his wishes.

. . . . . . . .

Kurt was leaving the mall when he got a text from his dad.

_Coast is clear. Come home now. -Dad_

He knew his dad was going to let him have it. He could only hope that he could make his dad see his side of things.

When he got home, he walked inside quietly, half hoping he could make it upstairs before his dad noticed him. No such luck.

"Kurt, get in here," his dad's voice rang out.

Kurt went into the den. Now he definitely knew he was in for it. His dad was sitting in here without the TV on. That was completely unheard of.

"Sit," Burt said, staring at his son until he sat down across from him. "You are a pain in the ass, you know that, don't you?"

"I know," Kurt said, unable to hide a smile. "I'm sorry it affected you, but I'm not sorry I snuck out."

"Well, you've really dug yourself a hole this time. Blaine wants to take you home with him," he said.

Kurt closed his eyes. This couldn't be happening. "Dad, I just need more time."

"Kurt, you've already been giving time. Blaine has actually been much more lenient that he needs to be. Why should you have more time. Give me a good answer and I'll decide whether I'll back you up on this," Burt said.

"I'm not submissive," Kurt began. He held up a hand when his dad looked like he was going to interrupt. "I know what my Mark says. Trust me, I spent a lot of time trying to scrub it off in the hopes that it was wrong. But, it's still there, dictating my life. Here's my argument. I'm gay. I was born that way, do you agree?"

Burt nodded. "Yeah."

"So even though I was born gay, does that mean I should have to deal with all the ramifications of being gay? Should I be judged? Called names? Beat up?"

"Of course not, Kurt," Burt said, frowning. He had a feeling he knew where his son was going with this.

"Well, I was born submissive, at least this Mark claims I was. So, should I have to deal with the ramifications of being a sub simply because I was born with this Mark? Do I deserve to have my life controlled by someone else simply because some arbitrary Mark says I should be?" Kurt asked.

"You always have been good at talking your way out of things," Burt said, shaking his head and smiling.

Kurt grinned, seeing victory in his future.

"Unfortunately, I don't see things the way you do in this situation. If the two situations were lined up side by side, the product of being gay would mean you love boys, just as the product of being a submissive means you need to have a Dominant. As a gay man, you will feel the most fulfilled when you fall in love and marry the man of your dreams. As a submissive, you will feel the most fulfilled when you allow your Dom the proper place in your life. But you won't feel that sense of fulfillment until you give in both to love and being submissive," Burt said. He wished he didn't have to see the light die in his son's eyes. Tears welled up in the eyes that Elizabeth had and spilled over.

"I can't just give in, Dad. I can't. I don't feel submissive. Even you agreed that you thought I would be a Dom. We were all surprised to see this stupid padlock. I can't just let go of who I've been for the past seventeen years just because a Mark tells me I should," Kurt said, frustration clear in his tone.

"Kurt, it's not about letting go of who you are. It's about embracing every part of yourself. And part of what makes you, you, is being submissive. You won't realize that until you accept it. I wish I knew how to help you because I want you to be happy. But I think it's Blaine who is going to make you happy," Burt said. "I think in a way you're cheating yourself out of happiness. If you put aside the Dom and sub issue, you have your Soulmate. The person whose soul is a perfect match for you. Try to imagine how happy you could be. Think about how you felt about Blaine before all this happened. You liked him, right?"

Kurt nodded, looking more miserable by the minute.

"If someone said you could spend the rest of your life with him without being a sub, how would you feel?"

Kurt gave it actual thought. He'd loved hanging out with Blaine. Talking fashion and Broadway, drinking coffee for hours. Blaine had been everything he'd always dreamed of in a man. Kurt mentally shrugged off the thoughts. Blaine wasn't just his Soulmate. He was the person who had the right to rule over his life until the day he died. If Blaine died first, Kurt would be given the option of volunteer suicide. Some subs would never willingly live without their Doms and some just mysteriously died soon after their Doms. If he chose to live without his Dom, he would have to find comfort in a court appointed Dom who would visit a few times per month. It was no way to live. He wasn't worried about that situation, though. He was more concerned with his present troubles.

"It doesn't matter because I am a sub and don't have a choice. I just need more time, Dad. Please," Kurt said, tears streaming down his face.

Burt opened his arms and Kurt hurried over, snuggling into his dad's strong arms. He seemed to draw strength from his dad, he always had. Yet another reason to not want to give in to Blaine. How would he get through his days without his Dad?

"If you want more time, I only have one condition," Burt said.

Kurt looked up, hope in his eyes. "What?"

"You have to call Blaine and ask him. He is your Dom, whether you like it or not. You need to get used to dealing with him on your own," he said.

"I'll call him then. Even if he says no, I have to try," Kurt said. He dug out his phone but looked up as his dad got off the couch. "Where are you going?"

"I said you need to get used to dealing with him on your own. That means without me around," Burt said. "I'll be in the garage when you're done."

Kurt watched him go, trying to ignore the dinosaur size butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He could do this. It was all about saying the right thing. Taking a deep breath, he found Blaine's number and hit 'send' before he could change his mind.

"Kurt!" Blaine said before the first ring had even gone through.

"Hi," Kurt said, suddenly feeling shy.

"How are you?" Blaine asked.

"I'm okay, I guess. Um. How are you?" Kurt may as well be polite.

"I'm better now. So what's up? I'm assuming you didn't call just to hear my lovely voice," Blaine teased.

It took extra effort for Kurt to not scoff at that comment. "Actually, I was hoping to talk to you about getting a little more time."

Kurt heard a sigh.

"Kurt, I don't know. I've already waited a week," Blaine said, frustration evident in his tone.

"I know and I appreciate it. And while I know you are excited to move forward, I, I'm just not yet. I need more time," Kurt said. "I have to figure out how to come to terms with this."

"With what exactly? Because while you seem willing to talk to everyone else about what has you so upset, you have yet to tell me. Since I'm the one you have the problem with, maybe you ought to open up to me," Blaine said gently.

So, Kurt did. He went over how he was so sure he was a Dom and the shock of discovering he wasn't. The lengths he went to to hide his Mark. All of the reasons he'd given to Mercedes and ending by telling him about the conversation he'd just had with his dad.

Blaine listened patiently, adding an encouraging hum every so often. When Kurt was done, the phone was silent. He didn't want to think about what that might mean.

Finally, Blaine spoke. "I can see how finding out you are a sub could be very shocking. I can also understand the desire for time to come to terms with everything. And I'm willing to grant you that," he said.

"Thank you," Kurt said, surprised and relieved.

"You're very welcome. But I have a couple conditions that you have to agree to," Blaine said.

"Oh, okay," Kurt said, his nerves flaring up again.

"First, you get until July first. No more than that," Blaine told him.

Kurt had hoped for more, but at least that would give him more time to come up with a plan. "Okay, what else?"

"On July first, you will move in with me and we will begin our lives together. With no arguments or requests for more time," he said.

That was fine as Kurt was certain he wouldn't even be around when time was up. "Okay, I agree to that."

"Really?" Blaine sounded doubtful.

"Really," Kurt assured him. And to kiss up a little more, he added, "I appreciate you going along with this for me."

"You're very welcome. Do you give me your word? You will move in with me willingly?" Blaine specified.

"With no arguments," Kurt agreed.

"Okay, I will hold you to that. I need to add a bit of fine print to this conversation. If you run off, hide, or ask for more time, I will have no choice but to order you to do so. And you know you will have no choice but to obey. Do you still agree?"

"Yes," Kurt lied. If he was gone, how would Blaine know where to find him to give him the order? He smiled. This was going to be great.

"Alright, so you have just over two weeks. I ask that you call me every Monday and Thursday so I know you are okay. You do know about the risk of illness, correct?" Blaine asked.

"I know. Supposedly, some subs can get ill from not being around their Doms and receiving the comfort and guidance their Dom can give them," Kurt said, quoting his textbook from school.

"Very good. Okay, well, I guess I will hear from you on Monday," Blaine said.

"Sounds good. Thanks again, Blaine," Kurt said.

"I would do anything to make you happy, Kurt, I hope you know that," he said.

Kurt didn't know what to say. "Um, thanks."

"I'll talk to you later, bye," he said.

"Bye," Kurt repeated.

Ending the call, he stood up and did a little shimmy of joy. He was too good at this. He had just over two weeks to figure out a game plan. Kurt was so pleased, he went into the kitchen to prepare a special dinner for him and his dad.

When Burt walked in, Kurt gave him a grin. "I have until July first, Dad!"

"So I heard," his dad said.

"What?" Kurt was confused.

"Blaine called me and told me what you agreed to. He then asked me to call him and let him know if you ran off again," he reported.

"And what did you say?" Kurt demanded.

"I agreed to it. I only agreed to it because you had already given your word, so I figured why not agree since you are a man of your word. Though looking at your expression now, I have a feeling you may not be a man of your word," Burt said sternly.

Kurt took a deep breath and lied to his dad. "I will keep my end of the bargain. Now, what kind of salad dressing do you want?"

. . . . . . . .

The first week passed quickly. Kurt kept himself busy trying to plan how he could get away as well as researching incorrect Marks. The latter was proving impossible. The only reports of incorrect Marks were the reports saying there was no such thing as incorrect Marks. The Mark is based on a person's DNA just as much as hair and eye color. There were reports of people who ignored their Mark and their Soulmate and Kurt found out that if he continued to deny Blaine and who he was, not only could he get very ill, he could even die. The body was so dependent on it's true match that if it didn't get what was needed, the body would just give out.

Death? Kurt couldn't wrap his mind around it. How could he die? What was given from Soulmate to Soulmate that could possibly keep them alive?

Kurt didn't bother to ask Blaine when he spoke to him that Monday and the following Thursday. Those conversations were kept short, Kurt making sure he was 'busy' during each call so he wouldn't be stuck on the phone.

That Saturday, Kurt woke up feeling like he hadn't slept at all. His body felt heavy and very cold. He must be coming down with something, he thought. It felt just the same as when the flu was coming on. Stubborn as always, he refused to think it might have something to do with Blaine.

Monday came around and Kurt couldn't bring himself to get out of bed. He forgot to call Blaine and had his phone turned off because he was just too tired and weak to deal with anyone.

He heard a knock at his door and croaked out a greeting to his dad.

"Kurt? Hey bud, why didn't you call Blaine?" Burt asked. When he came fully in the room he saw how pale and weak his son was. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"Fine Dad. Just the flu," Kurt muttered.

"Son, I don't think it's the flu," Burt said.

"I swear, if you even say Blaine's name, I will jump out of this bed just to strangle you," Kurt said with no conviction behind his words.

"Uh huh, sure. You couldn't even strangle a fly right now, Kurt. I'm going to call Blaine, you need him," his dad said, pulling out his phone.

"Dad, no! Please don't do that to me. He'll make me leave with him," Kurt said weakly. Tears shone in his eyes. "I don't want to go with him."

"I know you don't, bud. You need him, though. He will be able to make you feel better. And if you're in this bad of shape, he probably isn't doing well either," Burt pointed out.

An hour later, Kurt was woken by a soft nudge to his shoulder. "Kurt, wake up, sweetie," a familiar voice said.

Kurt opened one eye and saw Blaine looking down at him. He moaned and tried to pull his blanket over his head. "Go 'way," he muttered.

"I can't do that, I'm sorry. We are both a mess and at this point, there is only one way to fix it," Blaine said.

Kurt peered up at him. "How?"

"Well, we can either go to the hospital and be treated for a few weeks and take the chance that even they couldn't help. Or we can Join," Blaine said, looking at Kurt warily.

"Nooo," Kurt whined. Even in his foggy state of mind, he could conjure up the description of that word. To Join described the joining of the Soulmates bodies in a non-sexual manner. The Dom gained power and health from physically dominating his sub. The sub gained health from being dominated. Unfortunately, he knew it would work. Just having Blaine this close to him made him feel a tiny bit better.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie. I'm not going to give you a choice in this. Are you going to fight me?" Blaine asked, determined.

"No," Kurt whispered, tears sparkling in his blue green eyes.

"Good. This will help, Kurt, I promise. Ready?" he asked, his tone softer.

Kurt nodded.

Blaine pulled the blanket away from Kurt's body. "This would work better if we were nude," Blaine said, hearing Kurt gasp. "But it isn't necessary at this point." Kurt visibly relaxed.

Blaine toed his shoes off and crawled on the bed. He straddled Kurt's body, their eyes never leaving the other.

"It's going to take probably twenty minutes or so, Sweetie. Just try to relax," Blaine said, his breath blowing on Kurt's cheek.

He lowered his body to Kurt's, completely covering him, wrapping his arms under Kurt's back. Blaine took a shuddering breath. The joy and absolute right-ness of the situation filled him like nothing ever had in his life. He felt Kurt relax under him and though he was sure his Soulmate would never admit it, he was certain Kurt felt as good as he did.

As their bodies Joined, they both felt more complete and gained strength like a battery recharging. Kurt felt the lethargy and weakness flow out of him. He knew that Blaine was feeling more powerful than he had been.

"Sleep, Kurt. You'll feel better when you wake up," Blaine said softly.

For once in his life, Kurt obeyed and drifted into a healing sleep.

. . . . . . . .

**Well, we all know what this means right? Moving day is coming! The story will also be living up to its M rating soon. As I've been writing Kurt's reaction to being a sub, I've not only thought of what canon Kurt would think, but also how I would feel in that situation. There is NO WAY I would ever be submissive to anyone. When I started writing this, I knew I couldn't have Kurt just give in, it would be like me giving in. And that isn't going to happen. :) **

**Reviews would be lovely! If there are any ideas floating around about what you'd like to see in the story, leave it in a review! If I use your idea, you'll get a shoutout. Thanks all of you lovely readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have to say to you dear reader and reviewer, your presence has made this story so much fun to write. So here's some applause for you (listen to the crowd roar!)… I am enjoying the depth of the reviews. I'm at once inspired and challenged by the various opinions. Thank you!**

**. . . . . . . .**

**Last time on "Unlock My Heart"…**

To Join described the joining of the Soulmates bodies in a non-sexual manner. The Dom gained power and health from physically dominating his sub. The sub gained health from being dominated. Unfortunately, Kurt knew it would work. Just having Blaine this close to him made him feel a tiny bit better.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie. I'm not going to give you a choice in this. Are you going to fight me?" Blaine asked, determined.

"No," Kurt whispered, tears sparkling in his blue green eyes.

"Good. This will help, Kurt, I promise. Ready?" he asked, his tone softer.

Kurt nodded.

Blaine pulled the blanket away from Kurt's body. "This would work better if we were nude," Blaine said, hearing Kurt gasp. "But it isn't necessary at this point." Kurt visibly relaxed.

Blaine toed his shoes off and crawled on the bed. He straddled Kurt's body, their eyes never leaving the other.

"It's going to take probably twenty minutes or so, Sweetie. Just try to relax," Blaine said, his breath blowing on Kurt's cheek.

He lowered his body to Kurt's, completely covering him, wrapping his arms under Kurt's back. Blaine took a shuddering breath. The joy and absolute right-ness of the situation filled him like nothing ever had in his life. He felt Kurt relax under him and though he was sure his Soulmate would never admit it, he was certain Kurt felt as good as he did.

As their bodies Joined, they both felt more complete and gained strength like a battery recharging. Kurt felt the lethargy and weakness flow out of him. He knew that Blaine was feeling more powerful than he had been.

"Sleep, Kurt. You'll feel better when you wake up," Blaine said softly.

For once in his life, Kurt obeyed and drifted into a healing sleep.

. . . . . . . .

Warm, firm lips moved gently on his. A soft sigh of contentment escaped him and he felt an answering smile against his mouth. He had no idea this would feel so good, so right. He let Blaine control the kiss, content to bask in the heat enveloping every cell in his body. Blaine nudge his lips open and licked along Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt opened to him and when Blaine let his tongue seek out Kurt's, he tentatively touched it with his own tongue. Dual moans broke out at the sensation. Kurt tugged at Blaine's broad shoulders, wanting him to come _closerdeepernow_. Blaine chuckled as he let his body rest more fully on top of Kurt. Kurt turned his head to the side, exposing his neck in a display of submissive trust. A warm tongue licked down the pale column, stopping to nip and soothe at various points. Kurt whimpered against him. He was quickly becoming overwhelmed by the torrent of feelings coursing through him and centering in the hard bulge in his pants. Desperate to get even closer, Kurt rolled his hips, crying out when he felt Blaine's erection against his belly. Blaine's hot breath tickled Kurt's ear, his tongue licking at his earlobe.

"Mine," Blaine said, his tone at once possessive and loving.

"Yours," Kurt agreed breathlessly. "I never knew it could be like this."

Blaine sat up. "I knew. I knew how absolutely magical the claiming would be between us. Soulmates tend to have earth-shattering sex."

Kurt blushed, ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry, Blaine."

"I am, too, Kurt. I thought I could do this, but I can't," he said, his golden eyes suddenly tired. "I can't fight you anymore."

"What do you mean? I thought things were finally starting to get better between us," Kurt said, unsure of where and how this had all gone so wrong.

"Really? How could that be? You're still trying to run from me and who you are. Don't try to deny that all you've been doing lately is plotting your grand getaway. Make Blaine look like a weak Dom, you do that awfully well. But Dom/sub crap aside, we are Soulmates, Kurt. Soulmates. Our Souls know each other, recognize each other, knows what the other wants and needs. How do you treat that most sacred of bonds? You run. Again and again. All because you thought you were going to be a Dom and it's not fair that you are a sub. What's not fair is punishing me for all this. Did I decide you were going to be a sub? No. Did I want to make your life as a sub easy and pleasurable? Not that you would know the answer, but I did," Blaine went on. His eyes were like bits of golden ice.

"Did? As in past?" Kurt asked, his voice trembling. How had he been so wrong?

"Yeah. Did. You know, you are a hypocrite, Kurt. You act like I'm evil because I'm a Dom. You run and hide so you don't have to listen or obey. But when you were turning sixteen, what did you think about being a Dom then? Did you think you were evil? Maybe you were planning on your sub running away. Or did you think you were going to be a new kind of Dom, huh? That's it. You were going to treat your sub as an equal, not expecting anything from him, let him make his own decisions. Or did you expect your sub to hate you because you are a horrible, bossy, overbearing Dom? I bet never once did you consider that Doms and subs are born a specific way. That they have different needs." Blaine stared at him, his expression severe. "Forget it. I can see none of this is getting through to you. Screw this. Enjoy your life. Don't come crying to me when you finally admit you need me," Blaine said and turned to leave the room.

"Blaine, please! Please give me another chance. You are right, I have been a hypocrite. I just…," Kurt said, struggling to find words to make him stay.

"Don't even finish that sentence, Kurt. It will just make me even more mad. I don't want to hear anymore of your excuses," Blaine said.

Kurt scrambled off the bed and over to Blaine. "How can I make this right? Please, I won't run away anymore." The ache in his heart was so painful he could barely draw a breath.

"You can't make it right, Kurt. I can do you a last favor, though," Blaine said, pulling something silver and shiny from his pocket.

"What, what are you doing, Blaine?" Kurt asked, his stomach tied in knots.

"You told me that you tried to scrub your sub Mark off. I can't scrub it off, but I can cut it off," Blaine said, showing her the dagger in his hand.

"Blaine, no!" Kurt screamed as the blade began sinking into the flesh of his wrists. "No! Please, Blaine!"

"Kurt! Kurt, sweetie, wake up! Baby, come on, it's just a bad dream," Blaine's voice penetrated through the fog in Kurt's mind.

He sat up abruptly, his hand feeling for his Mark. Finding it unharmed, he lay back down, sobbing.

"Kurt, talk to me, please. What happened?" Blaine said, his golden eyes worried. He reached down to touch Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt jerked back, fear in his blue green eyes.

"Sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you. Please let me help. Do you trust me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked into his serious eyes. Did he trust Blaine? He did. He knew that the nightmare was of his own doing, his own prejudice. "I trust you," Kurt said quietly, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"We're just going to Join for a few minutes until you are able to push the dream aside," Blaine said gently. Like the night before, he slowly and gently laid on top of Kurt, wrapping his arms around him.

Kurt buried his face against Blaine's warm neck, breathing in his scent. He smelled good, earthy and manly, pure Blaine. What hadn't he noticed before?

"Sweetie, you're trembling. Do you want to talk about the dream? You were yelling pretty loud," Blaine said quietly.

"It was a nightmare of my own making," Kurt said bitterly.

"I heard you scream 'Blaine, no'. Would you tell me about it? Maybe I can help," Blaine said, gathering Kurt closer to him.

"It's so odd that you are laying on top of me and I should feel like I'm suffocating. Instead, I feel like I can finally breathe deeply," Kurt said, choosing to ignore the question about his nightmare.

"If it was anyone other than me, you would be suffocating," Blaine said with a quiet chuckle. He had no idea what Kurt's nightmare was about, but something in his Soulmate was different. A good different so far. Blaine should know better than to get his hopes up, but once again, he did hope.

Kurt had stopped trembling. In fact, he hadn't been so utterly relaxed in years. He mentally face-palmed himself. If he told Blaine that Joining had worked like a miracle, the man would want to stay like this twenty four seven.

Blaine adjusted his weight on Kurt and his eyes went wide when he felt something poke him in the hip. He looked down into Kurt's face which was flaming red. He couldn't hold back the wide grin that stretched across his face.

Kurt moaned in humiliation. His body had decided to notice the warm, male body on top of his.

"Hey now, don't be embarrassed," Blaine said, his golden eyes twinkling merrily. "You just proved you don't find me repulsive."

"Oh dear god," Kurt muttered. "How humiliating."

"By the way," Blaine whispered, lowering his mouth to Kurt's ear. He shifted his hips, hearing Kurt gasp. "I don't find you repulsive either, sweet Soulmate."

"Okay, time to get up," Kurt said, pushing the chuckling boy off him. "Stop laughing at me, Blaine."

"Sweetie, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing with you," Blaine said, flashing Kurt a stunning smile.

"I'm not laughing, Blaine," Kurt said between clenched teeth.

Blaine continued to chuckle as the pair went to the kitchen to forage for food. Over the light lunch, they kept the mood light, making jokes and teasing Burt about his football team losing.

Kurt looked up at one point and saw Blaine smiling at him. He smiled back a little shyly. It wasn't hard being nice to Blaine. Kurt admitted to himself, it had taken more effort to dislike him.

Blaine helped Kurt clear the dishes from the table, pausing next to him to whisper, "Thank you."

"For what?" Kurt asked.

"That was the first time you've smiled at me since we became Soulmates. I just hope it won't be the last," Blaine said.

"It won't be," Kurt said, grinning. Kurt knew things weren't all better, but just maybe things were looking up. It might be time to put away his running shoes and he was surprisingly okay with that.

. . . . . . . .

**Sorry for the super short chapter. I wrote sections of this three or four times before I was finally, sorta, happy with it. I have been doing pretty good about getting out a chapter a day. Tomorrow's will be standard length. Thank you all again. I hope you liked this one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm a bad writer. I went a whole day without updating. *sniff* Sorry! But here is a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to **_**jenr0428**_** for the great question on the Marks.**

**. . . . . . .**

**Last time on Unlock My Heart:**

Kurt moaned in humiliation. His body had decided to notice the warm, male body on top of his.

"Hey now, don't be embarrassed," Blaine said, his golden eyes twinkling merrily. "You just proved you don't find me repulsive."

"Oh dear god," Kurt muttered. "How humiliating."

"By the way," Blaine whispered, lowering his mouth to Kurt's ear. He shifted his hips, hearing Kurt gasp. "I don't find you repulsive either, sweet Soulmate."

"Okay, time to get up," Kurt said, pushing the chuckling boy off him. "Stop laughing at me, Blaine."

"Sweetie, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing with you," Blaine said, flashing Kurt a stunning smile.

"I'm not laughing, Blaine," Kurt said between clenched teeth.

Blaine continued to chuckle as the pair went to the kitchen to forage for food. Over the light lunch, they kept the mood light, making jokes and teasing Burt about his football team losing.

Kurt looked up at one point and saw Blaine smiling at him. He smiled back a little shyly. It wasn't hard being nice to Blaine. Kurt admitted to himself, it had taken more effort to dislike him.

Blaine helped Kurt clear the dishes from the table, pausing next to him to whisper, "Thank you."

"For what?" Kurt asked.

"That was the first time you've smiled at me since we became Soulmates. I just hope it won't be the last," Blaine said.

"It won't be," Kurt said, grinning. Kurt knew things weren't all better, but just maybe things were looking up. It might be time to put away his running shoes and he was surprisingly okay with that.

. . . . . . . .

"You are out of your freaking mind! No! No, no, no! You can't do this to me!" Kurt shrieked.

"I'm sorry you are so upset, but I've made up my mind. This is what will work best for both of us," Blaine said, trying to breathe through his gritted teeth. His patented patience was on its last leg.

"I thought this was an equal relationship, isn't that what you've been spouting off to me? How is it equal if you are ripping me away from everything I know and love?" Kurt continued, his face bright red with anger.

"Kurt, _calm down_," Blaine said, his Dom tone serious.

The words rang through Kurt's mind and body. His body seemed to soak up the words and he felt a pleasant calm flow through him.

"That is a low blow, Blaine. Now every time I mention a difference of opinions, you're just going to throw the Dom voice at me so I'll have no chance but to obey you?" Kurt said. He felt calmer, his hands weren't clenched, his stomach wasn't upset. It didn't make him any less mad. He was just able to deal with it better.

"If I have a way to make you stop yelling at me, then yes, I will use it. Now, tell me what exactly you have a problem with," Blaine said. He went and sat on Kurt's bed, prepared to listen. He waved his hand toward the bed and Kurt came to sit down next to him. "Let's try to get through this without yelling the house down."

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. What he really wanted to do was yell in Blaine's face and throw something big and breakable. Damn Dom voice. He muttered to himself for a moment until he was sure he was in control of his temper.

"Okay, I don't think it's fair that I have to be the one to leave my school, my friends and finish out my high school career in a new school," Kurt said, keeping his hands clasped tightly in his lap.

"Alright, I can understand that. The reason behind the decision is based solely on your safety. I know about the bullying, Kurt. I also know the staff isn't doing a damn thing to change it. At Dalton, you have the opportunity to get a first class, free education because I'm there, as well as be in a community where bullying isn't allowed or tolerated. Not to mention, you can be out and proud and nobody judges. There's also sub and Dom clubs where you can get support. This way we will also be together, as we'd be living in the Soulmate dormitory. I'm sorry you'd have to leave your friends. You'll still have weekends to see them and your family. Some weekends I would like for you to spend getting to know my family. But, Kurt, I'm not trying to turn you into a sheltered recluse. I just want you to be safe. Can you see my side?" Blaine said. The thought of letting Kurt return to that pit of a school where he'd be fodder for the bullies made his stomach turn. He'd end up in jail on murder charges.

"I appreciate that you are thinking of my safety, I really do. I don't want to leave glee and my friends. We have a good shot of winning Nationals this year and I want to be a part of that," Kurt said. His excuses were sounding lame even to him.

"Kurt, you will have just as good a chance if you are in the Warblers as you would in glee. I can't put your safety at risk just so you can be with friends. We will make it a point to visit often and go to their sectionals to root them on. This will be good for you, I promise, Kurt," Blaine said, seeing Kurt's resolve waver.

Kurt sighed, running his fingers through his hair. There was no use fighting anymore. "Fine. I'll go," he said.

"Thank you, Kurt. I'm so pleased that you are giving this a chance. I really think you will enjoy it. My parents talked with the dorm supervisors and we are being allowed to move in to our dorm now so you can have time to adjust and learn the layout of the school. We'll take our stuff there tomorrow and we can spend the first few days painting and decorating," Blaine said, looking at Kurt, hoping he would see a spark of excitement.

"We can decorate a dorm room?" Kurt asked, his blue green eyes lighting up.

"Absolutely. The Soulmate dorms are a lot more lenient with stuff like that. Even though technically we are still underage, being Soulmates we are allowed the respect that adults would be given. I figure we'll get there in the morning, you can figure out what we'll need and we'll go shopping from there. How does that sound?" He asked, a small smile on his lips.

"Sounds good," Kurt said, getting up and walking to his desk. Finding a notepad, he started jotting down ideas. "I'll need to put together a pallet that compliments us both," he said. Blaine grinned, watching his Soulmate putter around, bringing out a basket of paint chips, fabric swatches. "It should be a mission statement on who we are and who we want to be."

"And you can do that with paint?" Blaine asked, poking through the paint colors.

Kurt smacked his hand away and Blaine chuckled. "Of course you can, Blaine. Are you sure you're really gay?" Kurt asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Thanks a lot, my sweet little Soulmate," Blaine said in mock indignation. "Want me to prove I'm gay?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kurt looked at Blaine who was coming closer to him. He backed away, shaking his head. "No, no need to prove anything. And stop wiggling your eyebrows. It makes them look like convulsing caterpillars," he said, then squealed when Blaine rushed at him.

"I'll show you convulsing!" Blaine laughed, chasing after Kurt who'd hurried out of the room.

Blaine caught him by the den and threw him on the couch, tickling him. Though Kurt's shriek was almost supersonic, he simply laughed and enjoyed the moment. This was how life with his Soulmate was supposed to be. No fighting, no denying who they were. Having Kurt below him, his cheeks flushed pink as he giggled and tried to squirm away. Blaine thanked the Fates that matched him to this amazing creature.

"Uncle! Mercy! I give! Timeout!" Kurt yelled, trying to twist away from Blaine's tickling fingers.

"Okay, fine. I guess I can be merciful this time," Blaine said, offering Kurt a hand up. Kurt took it and stood.

"You're just lucky you didn't wrinkle my outfit, Mr. Anderson," Kurt teased.

"What's all the screaming about," Burt asked, coming in from the garage.

"Blaine was torturing me, Dad. Maybe you should introduce him to your shotgun," Kurt said, sticking his tongue out at Blaine.

"Oh, sure, you're the one who insulted my eyebrows and now I'm gonna get shot? Sleep lightly, Hummel," Blaine laughed.

Burt looked between the two Soulmates, curious, but not willing to question a good thing. This was how he wanted his son to be. Happy, playful, enjoying being with the person who was the other half of him.

"Oh, Dad, do you have any painting supplies? Blaine is letting me decorate our dorm and we're going to paint it," Kurt said, glowing with excitement.

"I'm sure I've got some plastic floor covering and some brushes and rolls. Blaine and I can search the garage after dinner. Oh, um, Kurt, I uh, wanted to ask something," Burt said, suddenly nervous. So many new things had been thrust at his son and he was about to add one more.

"What's going on, Dad?" Kurt asked, concerned. He barely noticed when Blaine came up to him and slotted their fingers together. Burt and Blaine noticed though and both gave soft smiles at Kurt's acceptance.

"Well, see, I've been seeing someone. A lady," Burt said.

"Dad! That's amazing! Who is she? Do I know her? How long have you been dating? When do I get to meet her," Kurt asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"Whoa! Hold on there, kid. Her name is Carole Hudson. She came in to get her oil changed a while back and we've had coffee a couple times," Burt said, blushing lightly.

"Carole Hudson," Kurt said thoughtfully. His eyes went wide and he paled. Blaine squeezed his hand tighter, feeling the sudden change of emotion in his Soulmate. "She's Finn Hudson's mom, isn't she?"

Burt nodded. He didn't know what to say.

Kurt walked to him and wrapped his arms around his dad. "I'm sorry, Dad. Did you ever meet Finn?"

"I did," Burt said. "He came in a couple times so I could look at that little Honda he was driving. We were talking about working on it over the summer. We were hoping to rope you in and we'd all tune it up and make it more reliable. Now, I guess. Well, I guess not. Did you know him?"

Kurt stood back, this time reaching for Blaine's hand himself. "I knew who he was. One time he stopped his friend from throwing me in the dumpster so I could take my Marc Jacobs jacket off first. That was kinda cool of him. His girlfriend, Quinn, was trying to get him to join glee club, but she said he was getting flack about it from the other guys. How is his mom doing?"

"She's a wreck. I've been trying to spend more time with her. I was hoping you'd want to have dinner with her sometime. You, too, Blaine, if you wanted," Burt offered.

"Of course, we'll both be there," Kurt said. Looking at Blaine, he saw the confused look on his face. "Carole's son, Finn, passed away a few months ago. He was the quarterback and everyone liked him."

"Oh, wow. Um, I'm sorry, Burt," Blaine said sincerely.

"Thanks, boys. Kurt, do you feel like cooking something for dinner? Or we could order in since it's one of your last meals here," his dad said.

"Can I still leave? Won't you need me?" Kurt asked, concerned for his dad. "This is an awful lot for you to deal with."

"Of course you can still go," Burt said. "And Carole is the one who is dealing with it all. I'm just there for her. It's been hard for her. She lost Finn's dad when Finn was only a baby. She is a submissive and was able to live with her Dom brother until a few years ago. Then Finn was an old enough Dom to give her the support she needed to get by. Now, though, she's looking at having to move back in with her brother. Unless she finds a Dom to marry," Burt added quietly.

"Dad!" Kurt squealed. "You're going to ask her to marry you, aren't you!?"

Burt turned pink. "I've given it some thought. I mean, we aren't Soulmates, but we've bonded pretty good. She responded well when we Joined Marks a couple of times, so I think I could give her the support that she needs." Joining Marks was similar to a regular Joining. When subs and Doms can't take the time to lay down and Join, they can hold wrists, lining up their Marks with each other. It brings a comforting, calm feeling to the Dom and sub. "So, that was my question. Would you support me in bringing Carole into the family?"

"Of course! I'm so happy for you, Dad. You deserve all the happiness in the world. Let me know when you propose and I can help with the wedding!" Kurt said, giving a little bounce.

"I wouldn't dream of doing it without you, kid," Burt said. "So, who's hungry?"

. . . . . . .

"I feel so bad for Carole," Kurt said as he and Blaine packed up some of Kurt's stuff for the move. "I may not be the biggest promoter of Soulmates, but to lose her mate and then her son? I can't imagine."

"I know. I don't even want to think about what it would be like to lose you," Blaine said with a shudder.

"Well, hopefully neither of us ever finds out," Kurt said. "Blaine, why didn't we just Join Marks instead of going for a full Joining?"

"Joining the Marks is good for social situations or times when you have to depend on another sub or Dom for comfort. For instance, your Dad and Carole. They aren't Soulmates, but since they have their Marks and they are Dom and sub, they are able to Join and get comfort from it. The reason we didn't do that is because we didn't need to. We were in a situation where we could have a full Joining. It is better all the way around," Blaine told him. It made him feel good to share his knowledge with his sub. Something so small, but it brought a feeling of fulfillment.

"So, if I was in a situation where I was separated from you, but needed comfort or whatever, I could Join Marks with another Dom?" Kurt asked.

"No!" Blaine growled.

Kurt took a step back, holding his hand up. He'd never seen Blaine so instantly angry. His gold eyes were ice cold. It reminded him of the dream he'd had. "Sorry, Blaine."

Blaine closed his eyes and took a breath. "No, I'm sorry, Kurt. The thought of you getting comfort from another Dom makes me crazy. I couldn't handle it. But, basically, yes. If you were in a desperate situation, you could … do that," Blaine said, holding his hand out to Kurt.

Kurt walked to him, hesitantly holding out his hand to take Blaine's. His Soulmate took his hand gently and rubbed the back of it with his thumb.

"I am sorry, Kurt. I guess I'm a bit territorial," Blaine said, giving him a smile.

Having been reminded of his nightmare, Kurt had to know. "Blaine, what would happen if someone cut off their Mark?"

Blaine's face went white and his eyes went wide and dark. Kurt's heart pounded in fear before he realized what Blaine must have been thinking.

"No, Blaine, no! I'm not saying I want to do that. Remember the nightmare I had? In the dream, you tried to cut my Mark off. I was just curious about what would happen," Kurt said soothingly.

Blaine had to close his eyes and breathe deep again. "Please warn me next time you are going to ask a question like that. It brings out my big, bad Dom side."

"I am sorry, Blaine. I didn't mean to upset you," Kurt said sincerely.

"Thank you, Sweetie. About the Mark. Fortunately and unfortunately, we have proof of what happens. Unfortunately, we found out because of serial killers who liked to cut off the Mark. Scientists learned that the Mark is bone deep. You can burn the skin or try to cut if off and it will just grow back when it heals. Another example was cutting the whole arm off. Sorry, Sweetie, but you wanted to know," Blaine said, catching the sick look on Kurt's pale face. "In those situations, the Mark would appear on the other arm, or even the legs. The Marks can't die, it seems. It will come back again and again. I'm so sorry, that you dreamt that I would do that to you. I can't even fathom that happening. I would never hurt you," Blaine said.

"I think I know that," Kurt said with a small smile.

"Can I have a hug?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked and saw that Blaine looked distressed. "Sure," Kurt said and went and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, bringing him close.

Blaine snuggled his face into Kurt's neck and hummed contentedly. "I've decided this is my favorite spot in the entire world."

"Okay," Kurt said with a light giggle.

"It's warm, comforting, smells incredible, and it's attached to the most important person in my life," Blaine added. "What do you say we hold off and finish packing in the morning?"

Kurt nodded against him. "Sounds good."

Later, they were laying in Kurt's bed, Kurt with his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I kinda like cuddling," Kurt said softly.

"I kinda like you kinda liking it," Blaine said with a chuckle.

"Silly."

"Kurt, can I have a kiss goodnight?" Blaine asked. He hoped Kurt would be ready to take their relationship further in the physical sense. This would be the first step.

"Oh. Um. Okay," Kurt said and leaned up on his elbow. He felt Blaine sit up and then his hand was searching for Kurt's face.

Kurt giggled. "This might have been easier if you'd brought it up before we turned the lights off."

"Shush, you," Blaine said. He found Kurt's lips with his thumb and followed with his mouth. Kurt's lips were warm and soft, and felt so perfect under his.

Kurt was discovering that Blaine's lips were even better than what he'd dreamed. Their mouths moved slowly against one another. Kurt hummed against him, making Blaine gasp at the sensation. Blaine's hand came up and grasped Kurt's face as he kissed each corner of Kurt's lips. Blaine gasped again when he felt Kurt's tongue, hot and moist, tracing along his bottom lip. Moaning, Blaine opened his mouth, chasing after Kurt's tongue with his own. For a moment, they got lost in the kiss, almost frantically suckling on each other's lips and tongue. Kurt was breathing fast, unable to deal with the depth of the feeling their kiss was invoking.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered.

"Mmm," Blaine responded, sucking on Kurt's bottom lip, nibbling lightly. "Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt panted, carding his fingers through Blaine's curls, gently pulling.

"I want to Claim you," Blaine whispered against his mouth. He had no idea how Kurt would take the news that he wanted to make love, but he couldn't think of a better time to bring it up.

"Okay," Kurt murmured.

Blaine pulled away, unsure of what he'd just heard. "Okay?"

"Okay," Kurt confirmed, bringing Blaine's mouth back to his.

. . . . . . . . .

**Okay, folks, time for a cold shower. So, what do you think? I'm trying to make sure Kurt is still Kurt, though he is a bit more accepting of being a sub. Kurt is going to be revealing more and more that is a horny little thing. We can live with that, can't we? Please read and review! Next up! Dalton, Niff, and lovin'!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahh, the anonymous reviewer(s). Gotta love 'em. Apparently the story is moving too fast, so much so that one reviewer will no longer be reading the story. Really? One thing wrong and you stop reading? If you give up on fanfic's due to such small things, how do you ever finish one? Oh well. I know things started moving along, that's kind of what happens in a story. As for Kurt being ok with moving far away… I could have sworn there was a huge argument between Kurt and Blaine addressing that matter. **

**. . . . . . . .**

**Last time on "Unlock My Heart":**

"Kurt, can I have a kiss goodnight?" Blaine asked. He hoped Kurt would be ready to take their relationship further in the physical sense. This would be the first step.

"Oh. Um. Okay," Kurt said and leaned up on his elbow. He felt Blaine sit up and then his hand was searching for Kurt's face.

Kurt giggled. "This might have been easier if you'd brought it up before we turned the lights off."

"Shush, you," Blaine said. He found Kurt's lips with his thumb and followed with his mouth. Kurt's lips were warm and soft, and felt so perfect under his.

Kurt was discovering that Blaine's lips were even better than what he'd dreamed. Their mouths moved slowly against one another. Kurt hummed against him, making Blaine gasp at the sensation. Blaine's hand came up and grasped Kurt's face as he kissed each corner of Kurt's lips. Blaine gasped again when he felt Kurt's tongue, hot and moist, tracing along his bottom lip. Moaning, Blaine opened his mouth, chasing after Kurt's tongue with his own. For a moment, they got lost in the kiss, almost frantically suckling on each other's lips and tongue. Kurt was breathing fast, unable to deal with the depth of the feeling their kiss was invoking.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered.

"Mmm," Blaine responded, sucking on Kurt's bottom lip, nibbling lightly. "Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt panted, carding his fingers through Blaine's curls, gently pulling.

"I want to Claim you," Blaine whispered against his mouth. He had no idea how Kurt would take the news that he wanted to make love, but he couldn't think of a better time to bring it up.

"Okay," Kurt murmured.

Blaine pulled away, unsure of what he'd just heard. "Okay?"

"Okay," Kurt confirmed, bringing Blaine's mouth back to his.

**. . . . . . . .**

"Blaine, be careful with that! It's fragile!" Kurt shouted out the window. They were loading up the Navigator in preparation for the move to Dalton. Kurt had done all he could to make sure his clothes were safe, but with Blaine letting the wardrobe bags drag on the ground, he may have to buy a new wardrobe. Hmm.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, exasperated. "It's clothes, Kurt! How is it fragile?"

Kurt glared at him. "If I have to explain why my wardrobe is fragile, then you don't understand me at all, Blaine Anderson."

Kurt kept grumbling. Blaine was just grumpy because he didn't get laid, Kurt figured. It wasn't his fault. Well, maybe he got a little too caught up in the moment. But Blaine was supposedly the master of self control, so it wasn't his problem.

"_I want to Claim you," Blaine whispered against his mouth. He had no idea how Kurt would take the news that he wanted to make love, but he couldn't think of a better time to bring it up. _

"_Okay," Kurt murmured._

_Blaine pulled away, unsure of what he'd just heard. "Okay?"_

"_Okay," Kurt confirmed, bringing Blaine's mouth back to his._

_Blaine moaned in Kurt's mouth. He'd been dreaming and daydreaming and afternoon dreaming about Claiming Kurt. Thoughts of that gorgeous pale skin spread out underneath him was fodder for many a shower scene. Blaine sat up and dragged his t-shirt up and over his head, throwing it to the floor. He reached over and began unbuttoning Kurt's pajama top._

"_What are you doing, Blaine?" Kurt asked, his voice shaking._

"_Well, typically when people make love, they do so without their clothes on," Blaine teased, kissing Kurt tenderly. He would never grow tired of kissing his beautiful lips. They were soft, yet firm, and the way they melded to his made his toes tingle._

"_I know that, but why are you doing it now?" Kurt asked, stopping Blaine's hand from moving to the next button._

"_Okay, did we get our wires crossed, because I swear I told you I wanted to Claim you and you said 'okay'. Twice even. Did I hear you wrong?" Blaine asked, desperately trying to get his body under control. He had a feeling the night would be ending a tad different than he had expected._

"_You didn't hear me wrong, Blaine. But why would I agree to it if I thought you would want to do it here? In my Dad's house. With my Dad just down the hall. I do agree that we can start moving toward Claiming. But we just started kissing and holding hands. I would like to ease into it, not just jump off the cliff. Obviously making out is good. Really good," Kurt said, leaning over to kiss Blaine. He captured Blaine's bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled at it, drawing a low moan out of his Soulmate. "I'm sorry I didn't make it clear. I was a little caught up."_

_Blaine flopped back on the bed and took some deep breaths. Giving it some actual thought, Kurt was right. They didn't have to dive right in. Though his Dom instincts were growling for him to Claim his mate. Blaine thought that part of what made a Dom a Dom, was that they were part caveman. He had been warned in his Dom classes that the physical urges could be overpowering. Blaine closed his eyes tightly and had a firm talk with his body. When he was sure he had control, he turned to Kurt._

"_You don't have anything to apologize for. I should have brought it up as a conversation instead of when we're in the middle of kissing. Luckily, practice makes perfect. I would like to discuss the Claiming with you. Not only what happens during, but the changes it brings to the Soulmate relationship. Would that be okay?"_

"_Yeah, that sounds potentially embarrassing, but probably something we should do," Kurt agreed._

"_The first sign that you're not ready is being embarrassed over the subject matter," Blaine said. He bent down and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "We have a busy day tomorrow. Let's get some sleep."_

"_Okay. Sleep well, Blaine," Kurt said. He turned over and snuggled into his pillow._

"_You too, Sweetie," Blaine replied. Sleep was going to be fitful at best, but he gave it a try anyway._

_. . . . . . . ._

"You taking enough stuff with you, there Kurt?" Burt asked, looking at the overstuffed Navigator.

"What if I need something that I left here? I just want to make sure I have everything I need. Besides, Blaine said the Soulmate dorms are more like small apartments. I have to have something to fill the space up," Kurt pointed out.

"I'm sure you'll have no problem there, son," Burt grinned. "Good luck with this one, Blaine."

"Hey!" Kurt protested. "You're going to miss me and you know it."

Blaine and Burt chuckled.

Burt held his hands up when Kurt gave him a dirty look. "Yeah, I'll miss you, kid. Maybe when you come home, we can have Carole over for dinner. What do you think?"

"That sounds perfect, Dad," Kurt said. He stood in front of his father, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "I'm gonna miss you, Dad."

Burt coughed. "Yeah, I know. You call me if you need anything or you get homesick or just because. Got it?"

Kurt smiled as a tear slid down his cheek. "Got it. Take care of yourself, Dad. Eat some fruit and vegetables. Get enough sleep. Don't work too much overtime. And you can call me if you need anything," he said. Other than sleepovers with his glee friends, he'd never been away from home. As exciting as the prospect of living like a grownup was, he would miss the safety and comfort of knowing his father was just down the hall. "Oh and don't forget, next week, we'll be back for the going away party the glee club is holding for us. It'll be at Rachel's house, but we'll stop in and see you."

"Sounds good. You guys better get on the road now," Burt said, hugging Kurt tightly. He held his hand out to Blaine, who shook it. "You take care of my boy or else," he said with a smile.

"Got it. Thanks for all your help, Burt," Blaine said sincerely. "Kurt, if we lose each other on the freeway, I'll call you."

"Okay. Bye Dad," Kurt said. With one last tight hug, Kurt got in his car. He pulled out after Blaine and couldn't help waving one more time to his dad. He looked very much alone and Kurt could only hope that things with Carole moved forward so maybe he wouldn't lonely anymore.

. . . . . .

"Hey, Mercedes," Kurt said, answering his phone.

"Hey, boy, how's it going?" his best friend responded.

"The drive is boring. I'm going to miss my dad. I'm worried about living alone with Blaine as a man. I'm worried about living with Blaine as my Dom. Um. I'm going to miss you most out of all the glee club. I'm scared about going to Dalton and that I won't make any friends. I think that's about it for now. How are you?" Kurt said. He loved Mercedes and how he could lay it all out there like that. She would listen and give advice where it was needed and lend an ear when that was needed.

"Well, my life is nowhere as interesting as yours. Though I am envious that you and Blaine get to live together. I can't wait to find my Soulmate. Did you hear about Sam?" she asked.

"No! What? Tell me everything," Kurt demanded, knowing there was some good gossip coming his way.

"He found his Soulmate. A sophomore named Kitty. She's a Cheerio and a bitch. She's even less interested in being a sub than you are," Mercedes shared.

"Oh, Mercedes, I'm sorry," Kurt said. He knew his friend had hoped she was Sam's sub. "Well, maybe she can make Sam as miserable as I have done for Blaine."

Mercedes giggled. "Aw, it's okay. I was sure he wasn't mine anyway. But he's out there somewhere. I think I'll enjoy my independence for a while longer."

"Do that, yes, that's a good idea," Kurt said with a giggle. "In some ways though, it's getting easier. I mean we kissed and though we fought about Dalton, I gave in, which made him happy. I hold his hand occasionally and that makes him happy too. I figure giving in on the little things will make him more lenient on the big things. I hope," he said.

"You kissed, huh? How was it?" Mercedes asked.

"He kind of rocked my world. He kissed me so good I agreed to have sex with him. Of course, he thought I meant right then, but I was like there is no way I'm having sex with my dad in the house," Kurt said. "Oh, this is my exit. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Alright, Kurt. Take care. Send me pictures of your dorm," she said.

He agreed and they hung up.

. . . . . . .

Dalton took his breath away. It was huge and picturesque. The buildings were brick with pillars and fountains in the quad. There weren't bars on the windows, no security guards.

They pulled up outside the Soulmate dorm, nicknamed the Soul House. Kurt and Blaine had an end unit on the second floor. Luckily there were elevators and service elevators that were big enough to load in furniture and such.

Blaine unlocked their apartment and swept Kurt up in his arms, causing him to squeal.

"Blaine!"

"I'm just carrying you over the threshold, sweetie. I'm nothing if not traditional," Blaine said with a laugh.

Kurt laughed with him as Blaine swung him around in a circle before letting him down gently. They looked around and were pleasantly surprised. The apartment was eight hundred square feet, but felt bigger. It had a tiny kitchenette, windows all along two sides of the apartment. It had a tiny bathroom with just a toilet and sink in the hallway. Next door to that was a small washer/dryer unit. Blaine covered Kurt's eyes when they got to the bedroom door.

"Surprise!" he called as he swung the door open.

"Blaine!" Kurt couldn't believe it. The room had a queen sized four poster bed made from cherry wood. It was gorgeous. On either side were matching bedside tables. The room was made for ease of use. There were built in shelves and drawers, side by side closets. It was small, but the space was used so well, Kurt knew they'd be just fine. "This is gorgeous, Blaine. When did you get this?"

"I'm glad you like it. I ordered it and had it delivered yesterday. There was a matching dresser set, but when the dorm supervisor told me about the built-ins, I figured we didn't need them. Is that okay?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "It's perfect actually. I'm so excited. I can already see a color scheme that would match this."

Blaine grinned. "Well, we better get busy!"

. . . . . . .

Hours later, they were sitting on plastic, eating sandwiches Kurt had made in front of their TV. The apartment was painted and so were they. Kurt hadn't been able to help himself when it came to painting a stripe on Blaine. He should have known his Dom gave as good as he got. They had chased each other around the apartment having a paint war. Kurt fought against his need to be clean and truly enjoyed himself.

"What are we doing tonight?" Kurt asked, wondering if Blaine had plans for them.

"I was thinking we could go to a couple stores and get things like dishes and linens and such. Then I was thinking if you're up to it, we can go out to dinner. How does that sound?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded and smiled. "I never turn down an opportunity to shop."

"Before any of that, I want you to take a nap. You just got over being pretty ill and I don't want to take a risk of you relapsing," Blaine said, watching him carefully, knowing Kurt wasn't going to take his direction well.

"I'm not even tired. Don't be bossy," Kurt snapped, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Don't be argumentative, Kurt. I'm looking out for your health," Blaine said.

"I'll look out for my own health and I don't want to take a nap," Kurt insisted.

"Are you sure? You kind of sound like a kindergartner who needs one," Blaine said.

Kurt raised his brow. "Excuse me?"

Blaine laughed. "I'm kidding, Kurt. But not about laying down. I'd really like you to. So, either take a nap for two hours or we can Join for half an hour."

"Seriously?" Kurt asked cynically.

"Of course. Joining will be more refreshing than a nap any day," he said. "Not to mention it's very enjoyable.

Kurt stared at him. "Um. I'll take the nap option," Kurt said, giving in. He stood and went to throw his paper plate away.

Blaine joined him. "Thank you," he said.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"For not fighting me on this," he answered.

"Blaine, I snapped at you. That was fighting you if you were unclear," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled as he shook his head. "Yeah, but you stopped and when I gave you two options, you picked the one you could live with. We compromised. I'm very pleased that we were able to avoid an actual fight. So, thank you."

"You're welcome," Kurt said.

After he showered, Kurt lay down on their new bed, one of his throw blankets wrapped around him. He went over their conversation in his mind. Every time he replayed Blaine saying he was very pleased, he got a warm glow inside. He didn't understand it and something told him he didn't want to.

. . .

When Blaine walked by a few minutes later, he smiled. His sub was snuggled under the blanket, one hand curled under his pink cheeks. He was sound asleep. He loved that boy something fierce.

. . . . . . . . .

**I don't usually do two updates in a day, but I did it anyway. Let me know if you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't know what's going on with me, but here I am, with another update. I want to thank all of my reviewers for your undying support and encouragement. You guys took my crappy mood and honestly made my smile. So, thank you. I hope you like the chapter.**

. . . . . . . . .

Blaine laughed. "I'm kidding, Kurt. But not about laying down. I'd really like you to. So, either take a nap for two hours or we can Join for half an hour."

"Seriously?" Kurt asked cynically.

"Of course. Joining will be more refreshing than a nap any day," he said. "Not to mention it's very enjoyable.

Kurt stared at him. "Um. I'll take the nap option," Kurt said, giving in. He stood and went to throw his paper plate away.

Blaine joined him. "Thank you," he said.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"For not fighting me on this," he answered.

"Blaine, I snapped at you. That was fighting you if you were unclear," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled as he shook his head. "Yeah, but you stopped and when I gave you two options, you picked the one you could live with. We compromised. I'm very pleased that we were able to avoid an actual fight. So, thank you."

"You're welcome," Kurt said.

After he showered, Kurt lay down on their new bed, one of his throw blankets wrapped around him. He went over their conversation in his mind. Every time he replayed Blaine saying he was very pleased, he got a warm glow inside. He didn't understand it and something told him he didn't want to.

. . .

When Blaine walked by a few minutes later, he smiled. His sub was snuggled under the blanket, one hand curled under his pink cheeks. He was sound asleep. He loved that boy something fierce.

. . . . . . . . .

By the end of the week, the apartment came together with furniture, paint, linens, and Kurt's flawless taste in art. It was now home.

Kurt loved the decorating process, especially because Blaine let him take the lead on it. He was impressed when Kurt would ask him what he liked or needed. Kurt made sure both of their needs were met. They decided Saturday would be their day off to just enjoy the fruits of their labor.

Blaine came in the door that morning with coffee and muffins for them to eat. Kurt had still been asleep when he left, so he'd left a note on the new chalkboard wall in the kitchen. Kurt had found an ingenious type of paint which, when sprayed, turned that surface into a chalkboard. They agreed that it would come in handy since they were going to have different class schedules.

"Honey, I'm home," Blaine called softly in case Kurt was in bed.

"I'm in here," Kurt replied from the living room. "Oh, thank you," he said, taking the offered cup of coffee.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked seeing the tablet and colored pencil set surrounding Kurt.

"Designing clothes. I figure since Dalton has a uniform, I'm not going to have many chances to look fabulous. So, if I plan ahead, I can have something special for the weekends," Kurt said, humming as he took a deep drink of his coffee.

"I saw the sewing machine when we were packing. I guess it didn't even occur to me that you would be using it. How long have you been designing and sewing?" Blaine asked, honestly interested. His Soulmate was a wonderfully, well rounded individual. He never tired of learning new things about him.

"I've been designing ever since I figured out how to draw a stick figure. Mom taught me to sew when I was six. After she died, I would hang out with Mercedes and her mom and they taught me more. Now they come to me when they have sewing questions," Kurt said proudly.

"Ah, the student surpasses the teacher, young grasshopper," Blaine said with an equally proud grin. "I'm impressed, sweetie."

"Thanks. So, do we have any plans for the day other than our little house warming, party of two later?" Kurt asked. He had noticed earlier in the week that when he asked this simple question, it made Blaine happy. Something about deferring to him to plan the day. Kurt didn't mind and figured if this was one way to give control to Blaine that didn't really affect him, then he'd be fine doing it.

"Not really. I wanted to sit down and discuss some things about our relationship, but after that, I just figure we'll play it by ear and see where the day takes us," Blaine said, giving Kurt his patented 'I'm a happy Dom' smile.

Kurt now realized he understood the meaning of the phrase, 'topping from the bottom'. He smiled to himself. "Okay, sure. Do you want to talk now?"

"Sure," Blaine said. "Did you want to put your art supplies away first?"

Kurt cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

"I don't want to sound all bossy or anything, but I want to be sure our attention stays on the topic. If it wasn't serious, I wouldn't care. But I'd like it if all distractions were put away," Blaine said.

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek, quelling the urge to go off about people thinking he had the attention span of a preschooler. "Sure," he said, gathering his stuff and putting it into one of the baskets he'd found to put on the built in shelves in the living room. Coming back to the couch, he curled his legs up under him and faced Blaine. "My attention is all yours."

Blaine got up and went to the same baskets to pull out a spiral notebook and pen. He settled back in on the other end of the couch, turned toward Kurt.

"I wanted to start working on progressing our relationship. Things are starting to change and I want us to have boundaries and parameters already in place when the time comes. I'm going to write it all down here in the notebook so we can both refer back to it if we have questions. First, I want to talk about chastisements," Blaine said, jotting something down on the paper.

"Chastisements," Kurt responded blankly.

"Yes. I prefer that word to punishment or reprimands," Blaine said. He'd heard the tone in Kurt's voice and hoped that this conversation wouldn't go sour.

"In other words, if I don't act the way you want me to, you are going to punish me?" Kurt asked, his eyebrow in the air.

"We will come up with a set of, not rules, but limits and if those limits are breeched, then yes, we will talk about chastisements," Blaine said, trying to keep his expression neutral.

"Uh huh," Kurt said casually. "And what kinds of limits are we talking about here?"

"Well, to start with, I'd like you to make sure you sleep at least seven hours per night and eat three square meals a day. I need to know that I can trust you to take care of yourself. With our schedules being so different, we may not see each other until the end of the school day. Dalton encourages study groups too, so that also will take time away from us," Blaine said.

"While that sounds reasonable, what kind of _chastisement_ are you planning for something as simple as sleeping and eating?" Kurt asked warily.

Blaine practically saw Kurt's hackles raising. This probably wouldn't end well. "It is simple, but please know that I worry about you all day, every day. It's all part and parcel of being a Dom. I want to make sure you are taken care of and have what you need. Since we won't see each other as often, if I know you are taking care of yourself, that will cut down on my stress level. Can you understand that?"

"Of course, like I said, it's simple. But, again, what kind of punishment are you planning?" Kurt reiterated.

Blaine took a deep breath. "In the Dom class, 'Punishing Through Love', they went over some punishments that would help a sub remember to take their health seriously. For a first time, I would have you write lines. If you kept ignoring your health, I would remove you from your classes and have you do your class work here. Dalton supports Doms who do this. They would have your work brought to you and have you be in touch with your teachers online."

"You would seriously take me out of school because I didn't get the right amount of sleep or eat enough vegetables at dinner?" Kurt asked dubiously. "Doesn't that seem like overkill?"

"For my peace of mind and the health of your body, no. It's not overkill. We're not writing punishments down anticipating that we're going to need it. This is keeping track of our goals so we can make sure we know what we are working toward. You are working toward keeping your body healthy. If you know that you will have consequences, that will encourage you to take good care of yourself. Do you agree?" Blaine asked, hoping that he was getting the message across.

"I do agree. But I think it's asinine to punish me for it if it comes to that point. On the same topic, what about you? What happens if you don't take care of yourself?" Kurt challenged.

"I will take care of myself," Blaine said calmly.

"So will I, but there is no punishment listed for you if you don't. How is that fair?" Kurt asked.

This was not going well, Blaine thought. "You've been through your classes, Kurt. You know that fairness doesn't always come into play in a Dom/sub relationship. There is no punishment for me because there is no chance I will fail. I take care of myself as an example to you, so you can mirror my actions. I will not fail you. You may never fail, but until I know I can trust you, there will be consequences listed. Now, moving on," Blaine said, unwilling to spend any more time on the topic.

Kurt listened as Blaine went over other expectations. Keeping up on laundry, keeping his space tidy, doing his homework on time, cooking dinner. Blaine agreed to handle breakfast and coffee in the morning and they would fend for themselves for lunch. Kurt's expression went arctic when Blaine discussed the punishments for talking back, arguing, and disobedience.

"Stand in the corner? Timeout? Spanking? Seriously, Blaine? How old do you think I am?" Kurt bit out.

"How old are you acting right now?" Blaine replied calmly. "Now, final topic. Claiming."

"I swear, if you tell me I will be punished if I don't have sex with you, I will leave now," Kurt said from behind clenched teeth.

"You need to change your attitude, Kurt. This is your one and only warning. Don't interrupt and assume things, because most of the time, you will be wrong," Blaine said sternly in his Dom tone.

Kurt could feel the weight of that tone, it was almost tangible and seemed to be pushing at him. "Yes, Blaine," Kurt said quietly. "I'm sorry." It just isn't worth arguing, Kurt told himself. This entire conversation is crazy.

"Thank you, Kurt. I'm proud of you for changing your attitude so quickly. Now, the Claiming. There will never be a punishment if we don't make love. What I wanted to discuss was becoming more comfortable with the idea. We have one full month in here where it's going to be just us. At the beginning of August, other Soulmates will start moving in. I would like to set a general goal for the Claiming for the end of July, or sooner if it happens that way. That way there will be no reason to be self-conscious or nervous. Although the walls are sound proofed for that very reason. Every night, I want us to make some move toward intimacy. Kissing, touching, getting used to being nude around each other. That way, it won't seem like something big and scary when we finally do make love. Do you know what the Claiming does for Soulmates?" He asked Kurt.

"I know that if a sub is fully Claimed, the padlock of the Mark will close. What constitutes 'fully Claimed' is a mystery. They didn't teach us a whole lot about the topic, other than how to please our Dom. Since it was a co-ed class, they didn't address gay relationships. So, no, I don't know much more than that," Kurt said. This whole topic was making his stomach twist with nerves.

"A full Claiming means that neither Soulmate is holding anything back while making love. They give their all during the Claiming. They become one. That is why the padlock closes. The Dom has fulfilled the sub in every way possible. It is the closest Soulmates can be. During the first Claiming, Soulmates join their Marks by lining up Marks and holding hands. Once the Claiming is over, the Marks are considered 'open'. The result of that is the ability to feel each other's emotions. It's not like ESP or telepathy, it's a general 'knowing' of what the other is feeling. If you are anxious about a test or get scared over something, I will know. Just as you will sense what I am feeling. I've heard that it feels amazing. Then when we make love, the pleasure is doubled because we feel the pleasure the other is feeling. So that is something to look forward to," Blaine said, giving Kurt a wink.

Kurt wanted to ask what would happen if there never was a full Claiming. What if Kurt always held a part of him back? He didn't bring it up, though.

"Was there anything else you wanted to go over?" Kurt asked. This was all too much. He went from a free thinking individual only responsible to himself to a full on submissive with rules and consequences. His brain was fried.

"No, we're all done. But I would like to know how you're feeling about things. You look a bit overwhelmed," Blaine said, scooting closer and taking Kurt's hand in his.

"That's exactly how I'm feeling," Kurt said honestly. "I'm now facing punishments for anything I do wrong. I don't know how I'll ever be able to relax and just be me."

"The rules are there to keep you safe and happy. You aren't going to be punished all the time. You know the rules and what I expect from you now. Just live within those limits and rules, and you can be free to be yourself," Blaine explained. He had a feeling Kurt wasn't going to believe him on this. He would see, though. "All this talk about Claiming makes me want to steal a kiss. How would that be?" Blaine figured he may as well just go for it.

Kurt's gaze automatically locked onto Blaine's lips. He enjoyed kissing. Blaine was good at it, too. "Okay," Kurt said softly.

Kurt leaned toward Blaine, closing his eyes. Their lips met and softly moved against one another. Blaine tilted his head to one side and ran his tongue along the seam of Kurt's lips. Kurt opened to him, allowing Blaine's tongue to explore his mouth, learn his taste. When Blaine massaged Kurt's tongue with his own, a quiet sigh escaped the sub. Blaine heard it and kept massaging, almost sucking on Kurt's tongue and then his bottom lip. Blaine couldn't help moaning at the sensation. Kurt's lips were made to kiss and he could do this all day. Kurt's hand came up and stroked Blaine's cheek as they put more into the kiss. Their lips slotted together like they were meant to be. Blaine nuzzled his face against Kurt's soft hand, opening his eyes to see that Kurt was smiling before bringing their mouths back together. A few minutes later, they broke apart, both of them out of breath. They shared a smile before Blaine offered to take Kurt out to an early lunch.

. . . . . . . .

"Remember I said I want to do something every night to move us closer to the Claiming?" Blaine asked Kurt that night.

"Yeah. Did you want to kiss some more?" Kurt asked nonchalantly, though he was hoping the answer was yes.

"That might be part of it. I wanted to work on getting comfortable with each other's body. I was thinking we could take a bubble bath. That way it will be relaxing and we'll still be covered up, sort of. How does that sound?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt stared at him for a moment. Blaine almost moaned aloud when he saw Kurt lick his lips. "Yeah. That sounds good."

"Great. Why don't you get the bath started and I'll get us something to drink," Blaine said.

A few minutes later, Kurt was naked and huddled with his knees to his chest in their bathtub. He looked up when he heard Blaine knock.

"You in the water, sweetie?" Blaine asked.

"I'm in," Kurt responded shyly.

Blaine opened the door and walked in. Kurt saw he was wearing a faded blue robe.

"Do you want me to close my eyes while you get in?" Kurt asked. Blaine had given him his privacy to get into the tub and he wanted to do the same for Blaine.

"Nope, it's okay. I have nothing to hide," Blaine said and dropped his robe.

. . . . . . . . .

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm trying to work in rules and stuff that a Dom/sub would have in a relationship. Blaine is working toward being in more control while he wants Kurt to adjust to his sub nature. How'd I do with that? Oh and up next… Kurt learns how to play 'find the submarine' during bathtime! LOLOLOL**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay in updating. I have the flu and it's impossible to write when you have a fever. Although, being delirious does bring about some interesting ideas for plot twists. This will be a short-ish chapter, which I'm sorry for. With that said, let the Blangst begin! (hint hint!) First, why don't we start with some lusty, smutty times.**

**. . . . . . . . .**

**Last time on Unlock My Heart:**

"Remember I said I want to do something every night to move us closer to the Claiming?" Blaine asked Kurt that night.

"Yeah. Did you want to kiss some more?" Kurt asked nonchalantly, though he was hoping the answer was yes.

"That might be part of it. I wanted to work on getting comfortable with each other's body. I was thinking we could take a bubble bath. That way it will be relaxing and we'll still be covered up, sort of. How does that sound?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt stared at him for a moment. Blaine almost moaned aloud when he saw Kurt lick his lips. "Yeah. That sounds good."

"Great. Why don't you get the bath started and I'll get us something to drink," Blaine said.

A few minutes later, Kurt was naked and huddled with his knees to his chest in their bathtub. He looked up when he heard Blaine knock.

"You in the water, sweetie?" Blaine asked.

"I'm in," Kurt responded shyly.

Blaine opened the door and walked in. Kurt saw he was wearing a faded blue robe.

"Do you want me to close my eyes while you get in?" Kurt asked. Blaine had given him his privacy to get into the tub and he wanted to do the same for Blaine.

"Nope, it's okay. I have nothing to hide," Blaine said and dropped his robe.

**. . . . . . . . .**

Kurt wanted to avert his gaze. It would be the polite thing to do. But his eyes weren't obeying him, they had a mind all their own and staring at his Soulmate in the buff was their idea of a good time. Blaine stood there, completely blasé about his lack of attire. His olive skin was flawless, his arms, chest, and abs muscled perfectly. Not too big, not too small. The smattering of chest hair got thinner down his belly, a tantalizing trail leading to Blaine's crowning glory. His Soulmate was very happy to be stared at, his cock long, surprisingly thick, and half erect. It bobbed against his abdomen in the middle of the pronounced V of his pelvic muscles, and Kurt couldn't help noticing the glimmer of fluid at the tip. Swallowing hard, Kurt ducked his head down, his whole body blushing pink.

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt heard and then saw him get into the tub, settling across from him with his feet out in front of him on either side of Kurt's body. "What for?" Kurt asked.

"The compliment of your gaze on my body. I know you were uncomfortable, but your eyes and expression tell me you don't think I'm repulsive. Once again," Blaine said, smiling when Kurt finally got the courage to look at him.

"You know you're not repulsive," Kurt said tartly.

"It's nice to know you don't think so. You, on the other hand, are beauty incarnate. I have never seen such beautiful porcelain skin. No blemishes, no imperfections of any kind. You take my breath away," Blaine whispered.

"Thank you," Kurt murmured.

"You are also deceptively muscular," Blaine noted with obvious interest. "You're arms and abs are gorgeous, sweetie. Would you mind if your Soulmate kissed you?"

Kurt blushed again. He'd been hoping for more kisses. "That would be fine," he said evenly.

They both scooted forward, Kurt gasping when Blaine grabbed his ankles and put them on either side of his body over his own legs. Their bodies were now interlocked and Kurt felt his cock stir and harden. Leaning closer, Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him tenderly. A soft sigh escaped Kurt at the delicate joining of their lips. He rested his hands on Blaine's knees on either side of him, squeezing gently as he let Blaine mouth at the corners of his mouth and then along his chin. They hadn't experimented with kisses outside of the lips, but Kurt found he didn't mind it at all. Tilting his head to one side as Blaine continued his exploration, Kurt offered his neck like an offering.

"So beautiful," Blaine murmured against his flesh. He licked and nipped gently down one side of Kurt's neck and up the other side, coming to rest with his mouth behind Kurt's ear. He smiled when he heard a small whimper escape his Soulmate. "Kurt, may I touch you? From the waist up?"

Kurt sat back, his eyes wide. Was he ready for this? Staring at Blaine's slightly puffy lips, he knew he wanted more of this wonderful feeling coursing through him. "Yes," he whispered.

Blaine moaned, kissing Kurt passionately, his tongue pushing its way into Kurt's warm mouth, tasting, learning. "Thank you for your trust," he murmured when he pulled away for a moment. This time as their lips met and their tongues entwined, Blaine let his hands rest on Kurt's shoulders before sliding down his arms to his hands. "So soft." He ran his hands back up Kurt's body to his chest. Slowly, his eased his hands over Kurt's pecs, flicking his nails softly against his small, pink nipples.

Kurt whimpered loudly into Blaine's mouth. "Again," he said, breaking free to take a deep breath.

Blaine obeyed, running his hands in circles on Kurt's chest, flicking and lightly scraping over his sensitive nipples.

"Can I?" Kurt asked breathlessly. He was enthralled with the sensations and heat running through his body. His nipples tingled and burned under Blaine's capable fingers. He wanted to see if he could get an equal reaction from Blaine. Not to mention the simple pleasure of touching his beautiful body.

"Of course, sweetie. Touch me anywhere, head to toe, if you'd like," Blaine offered, pleased Kurt was initiating this step on his own.

Kurt mimicked Blaine's movements, running his hands from shoulders to wrists and back up. Blaine's nipples were already hardened nubs, making it tempting to run his nails over them as Blaine had.

Blaine didn't bother trying to hide his pleasure and tipped his head back, moaning deliciously. Kurt was surprised and pleased with his reaction and repeated his motions, wanting to hear that sound again.

"Kurt… Fuck that feels good!" Blaine cried. "Please don't stop touching me."

Kurt leaned in to nuzzle Blaine's neck, peppering his flesh with kisses. He felt brave with Blaine's obvious pleasure and let his hands trail down his chest and below the water line to his abs. Closing his eyes, he began panting at the feel of muscles under his searching hands. Blaine wasn't even trying to be quiet, his moans and whimpers of Kurt's name filling the bathroom with a cacophony of sounds. Kurt felt Blaine's hands slowly make their way down his chest to his abs. He understood Blaine's noise-making as fire seemed to boil under his flesh wherever Blaine touched.

"Blaine, please," Kurt whined.

"What do you need, sweetie? Tell me," Blaine said, his golden eyes blown black with lust.

"Touch me," Kurt pleaded.

"I am touching you, sweetie. Where would you like my hands?" Blaine asked, his heart threatening to pound out of his chest.

"Touch me," Kurt moaned. "Touch me _there_. Make me come. Please."

"Oh shit," Blaine muttered. "Are you sure, sweetie? I don't want you to feel pushed into anything." Please tell him it's okay, Blaine begged.

"Yes, please, Blaine," Kurt said, scooting impossibly closer to Blaine. Any closer and they would be able to grind against one another. At the thought of friction, Kurt moved forward once more and they both cried out when their cocks bumped into each other.

"Kurt! Holy shit!" Blaine cried. He gently lowered his hand and wrapped his fingers around Kurt's length. Looking at his Soulmate's cock under the water, he had to swallow because of his mouth watering so profusely. "Kurt, your cock is beautiful."

"Um, thank you?" Kurt said breathlessly. "Tighter, Blaine."

Blaine tightened his grip just a bit and stroked up and down Kurt's length. Kurt cried out, his head thrown back. Blaine couldn't resist the expanse of white flesh exposed like that and leaned closer to suck on a patch of skin above Kurt's collarbone. He stroked and sucked in the same rhythm, causing Kurt to whimper in time with the overwhelming sensations.

"Kurt, please, sweetie. Can I touch both of us at the same time?" Blaine begged.

"Huh?" Kurt asked, his blue eyes dark with passion.

"Like this," Blaine said, hoping Kurt wouldn't freak. He grabbed his cock and Kurt's and surrounded them both with his hands.

Kurt's hips rolled as he cried out. "Yes, Blaine!"

Blaine kept stroking them, knowing he wouldn't be able to last much longer. "Come for me, sweetie. Let me see you explode," he ground out.

Kurt couldn't believe the incredible pleasure Blaine was giving him as he stroked their cocks together. The friction and feel of Blaine's cock against his was so erotic, he knew he wouldn't last. "Blaine! Blaine!" he cried and then screeched his pleasure as wave after wave of ecstasy pulsed through him.

Blaine watched Kurt come, white streaks painting both of their abdomens and chests. The sight was too much and he grunted as he came. Both of them cried out as they felt the other pulsing against them.

For a few moments, all that could be heard was heavy breathing as they came down. Kurt hadn't even known such pleasure could exist. He may not be ready for sex, but this? He was pretty sure he could handle doing this again.

They smiled at each other, sated and relaxed. Kurt looked down at himself and Blaine, seeing the come streaked across their bodies. His cock gave a valiant twitch as he realized how sexy they looked. Blaine hummed as he felt Kurt's reaction.

"What do you say we shower and head to bed, my sweet Soulmate?"Blaine asked, his brain ready to shut down after that magnificent orgasm.

"Sounds good. Blaine? Was that.. I mean for me it was completely mind-blowing," Kurt stammered.

"Oh yes, Kurt. That was extraordinary," Blaine said seriously.

Kurt smiled brilliantly at him and stood, holding out his hand to help Blaine up.

"Let's clean up," he said and reached for the faucet.

. . . . . . . .

"What's it like living together?" Mercedes asked.

"It's pretty good," Kurt said. "We've been there just over a week now. It was fun decorating and stuff. Now we're just trying to adjust to each other's habits and such. But it's working out good." He and Mercedes were sitting on a love seat in Rachel Berry's basement talking as they watched everyone drink and have fun. His going away party had turned into an alcoholic free-for-all.

"Is Blaine being all Dom-ish toward you?" she asked.

"Not so much. I mean he gave me a rundown of all the expectations he has of me, but that's been about it," Kurt replied. "How are things with you? How do you like having your Soulmate finally?"

Mercedes gave him a huge smile. "I am so in love, white boy, it should be illegal. Shane is everything I could have ever hoped for in a Soulmate."

"Has he laid down the law for you?" Kurt asked.

"Nope. He says he just wants me happy," she told him. "And I am. So happy."

Kurt leaned over and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. It sure looks like Blaine is enjoying himself," she noted.

They both looked over. Blaine was draining yet another red plastic cup and holding out his hand to Puck for another.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how this is going to pan out. I've never seen him drunk before. He's always so put together. It's a good thing I'm the one driving, that's for sure," Kurt said. After the one incident sophomore year, he'd decided that a relationship with alcohol was out of the question. It was clear Blaine didn't feel that same conviction.

The party raved on. Rachel insisted on people singing uplifting duets and solos to encourage Kurt as he goes on his way. Instead there were drunken ditties and dirty jokes. Brittany and Santana ended up in their panties and bras while Puck and Sam drooled over them. None of them turned out to be mean drunks which kept the night pleasant.

Kurt enjoyed the opportunity to hang out with his friends one last time. He knew it would be a while before all of them would be together like this again.

Blaine was having just as good a time even though he didn't know anyone there except Kurt. He, Puck, and Sam had bonded over Doms and beers. Every now and then Kurt would look over and see him either chanting for someone else to drink or throwing his arm in the air as he downed another cup full. Kurt didn't look forward to the potential mess of dealing with someone drunk.

When it came time for them to leave, Kurt got a hug from everyone in the room, making promises to text and email whenever he could.

On the drive back to Dalton, Blaine kept up a steady chatter of drunken conversation. Kurt inserted the obligatory 'uh huh' and 'sure' every now and then which seemed to keep his Soulmate happy.

Kurt helped Blaine into their bedroom and helped him pull his shoes off.

"Kurt, 'chur wonderful," Blaine mumbled.

"I know, Blaine," Kurt said, grabbing pajamas for Blaine.

"C'mere. Kiss your Soulmate," Blaine said.

"Maybe tomorrow, Blaine. Right now, you need to get some sleep," Kurt said, helping him take his shirt off and put on a t-shirt.

"Kurt, come on," he whined. "Kiss me. You know you like it."

"I do like it. When you're sober. There will be no kissing or anything else while you're drunk," Kurt said evenly.

Blaine pulled Kurt's shirt, knocking him off balance. Kurt fell onto the bed and Blaine clambered on top of him, leaning down to try to kiss him. Kurt couldn't stand the alcoholic fumes coming out of Blaine's mouth and tried to push him back.

"Blaine, get off me," he said firmly.

"No, Kurt. Lemme kish you," Blaine insisted, landing a sloppy, wet kiss on Kurt's mouth.

"Blaine. Stop right now and let me up," Kurt demanded.

"You know, I could make you. All's I gotta do is use my Dom voice on you and you gotta do whatever I say. Uh huh," Blaine said, trying to land another kiss on Kurt's mouth but landed on his ear instead.

"You won't do that, though, because that would be a breach of trust," Kurt said, trying to keep his cool. His stomach was in knots, hoping that Blaine saw sense and stopped.

"Trust schmust. Kiss me now, Kurt," Blaine demanded, his voice unmistakably in Dom mode.

Kurt felt the tug to obey and was filled with hurt and fury. Using every ounce of his strength, he pushed Blaine and his order away from him. "No!"

Kurt ran out of the bedroom, grabbed both sets of car keys and left, locking the apartment door behind him. There was no way he was going to stay in such a toxic environment and end up… He didn't continue that thought. It wasn't going to happen.

Kurt drove back to Lima, tears streaking down his face. He couldn't believe that Blaine had tried to force him against his will. Yeah, it was only a kiss. This time.

Arriving at his dad's house, he saw his dad's truck was missing and figured he was out on a date. Luckily, he had a key with him and let himself into the house. He made his way to his old room, just as he'd left it. It was a cold comfort that surrounded him. He liked his new bed, it was comfortable and warm. This bed felt wrong and was too hard. Glancing at his phone, he saw that Blaine had called four times and left messages each time. He turned the phone off, there was no way he was dealing with Blaine again until he was sober. Alcohol was now a hard limit for him. If Blaine was going to drink, Kurt was not going to be around him because he obviously couldn't trust him. As much as he fought against the whole Soulmate slash sub issue, he knew he could trust Blaine, even if he didn't agree. Now he couldn't and that saddened him.

Stripping down to his t-shirt and boxers, he crawled in bed and tried to go to sleep. It wasn't until two hours later that he finally succumbed to a fitful sleep.

. . . . . . . . .

**Aww, Blainers, what have you done? And sorry, but this is only the beginning. Coming up… Blaine's carefully constructed world starts to crumble around him. Review and let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello friends, readers, and reviewers! Hope you have a Happy Halloween! For me it's bday season. Both my son's have their bdays this week. While convenient to get it done in one week, it's very costly. **

**I'm sending a shoutout to my new FF friend, fbeauchamphartz, and her FANTASTIC story "Take Me Over". Kurt is a Dominatrix professionally. He gets a chance to meet his TV idol, Blaine, and they find ways to help each other in more ways than one. You will laugh, cry, AWWW, and I guarantee the need for many a cold shower! If you go on my Favorite Stories on my profile, you'll see the story, it's the second one on the list.**

**Anyway, let's see if Blaine digs himself a bigger hole or if he manages to climb his way out…**

**Last time on "Unlock My Heart":**

"Kurt, come on," he whined. "Kiss me. You know you like it."

"I do like it. When you're sober. There will be no kissing or anything else while you're drunk," Kurt said evenly.

Blaine pulled Kurt's shirt, knocking him off balance. Kurt fell onto the bed and Blaine clambered on top of him, leaning down to try to kiss him. Kurt couldn't stand the alcoholic fumes coming out of Blaine's mouth and tried to push him back.

"Blaine, get off me," he said firmly.

"No, Kurt. Lemme kish you," Blaine insisted, landing a sloppy, wet kiss on Kurt's mouth.

"Blaine. Stop right now and let me up," Kurt demanded.

"You know, I could make you. All's I gotta do is use my Dom voice on you and you gotta do whatever I say. Uh huh," Blaine said, trying to land another kiss on Kurt's mouth but landed on his ear instead.

"You won't do that, though, because that would be a breach of trust," Kurt said, trying to keep his cool. His stomach was in knots, hoping that Blaine saw sense and stopped.

"Trust schmust. Kiss me now, Kurt," Blaine demanded, his voice unmistakably in Dom mode.

Kurt felt the tug to obey and was filled with hurt and fury. Using every ounce of his strength, he pushed Blaine and his order away from him. "No!"

Kurt ran out of the bedroom, grabbed both sets of car keys and left, locking the apartment door behind him. There was no way he was going to stay in such a toxic environment and end up… He didn't continue that thought. It wasn't going to happen.

Kurt drove back to Lima, tears streaking down his face. He couldn't believe that Blaine had tried to force him against his will. Yeah, it was only a kiss. This time.

Arriving at his dad's house, he saw his dad's truck was missing and figured he was out on a date. Luckily, he had a key with him and let himself into the house. He made his way to his old room, just as he'd left it. It was a cold comfort that surrounded him. He liked his new bed, it was comfortable and warm. This bed felt wrong and was too hard. Glancing at his phone, he saw that Blaine had called four times and left messages each time. He turned the phone off, there was no way he was dealing with Blaine again until he was sober. Alcohol was now a hard limit for him. If Blaine was going to drink, Kurt was not going to be around him because he obviously couldn't trust him. As much as he fought against the whole Soulmate slash sub issue, he knew he could trust Blaine, even if he didn't agree. Now he couldn't and that saddened him.

Stripping down to his t-shirt and boxers, he crawled in bed and tried to go to sleep. It wasn't until two hours later that he finally succumbed to a fitful sleep.

. . . . . . . .

Kurt woke up as the sun was rising, his head pounding from crying and lack of sleep. He'd had nightmares that Blaine was forcing him to bow to his will and no matter what he tried, Kurt couldn't get away from him. He stumbled from his bed, stretching his sore muscles. His old bed definitely left something to be desired in comparison to his new bed. Blaine's bed. Digging in his closet, he found a pair of navy lounge pants and a light gray Henley. The clothes suited his mood as he had no desire to venture outside the house. Heading into the bathroom, he turned the hot water all the way up with just enough cold to prevent burns. His sensitive skin still turned bright red under the steaming water as he stood there for nearly a half hour. Though it felt good, it did nothing for his tense muscles or his pounding headache. Climbing out, he dried and slipped his clothes on, finger-combing his hair instead of styling it. He snorted at his reflection in the mirror. He could definitely tell something was wrong when he wouldn't take the extra time to style his hair. He had even left a new set of products at home so when he visited his dad, he'd always have his supplies handy.

Making his way to the kitchen, Kurt made a beeline to the coffee pot. He anticipated needing the entire pot just to clear the cobwebs from his brain. Maybe even two.

When the coffee was done, he went into the living room and sat in the window seat, staring at the waking world. It wasn't the best view, mostly just other houses like his, but the sky was filled with the colors of sunrise and that was always beautiful.

As he gazed outside and sipped his coffee, he knew there was a decision to be made about Blaine. He would undoubtedly call or even show up here at some point. Would he go back home with him? Or would he insist on staying here for a couple of days. Logically, he knew that sober, Blaine was no threat to him. But that one statement last night, four words, sent cold chills down his spine and put a knot in his stomach. _I could make you_. Some people say that when you are drunk, you tend to tell the truth. Was there a part of Blaine who wanted to use Kurt's weakness against him? Did Blaine want an obedient sub so badly that he would force it on him? Kurt hated that part of his nature. It was sick in a way, that he was made with an obedience switch built in. All Blaine had to do was use that tone, that almost echo-type sound that he was born with as a Dom. Hearing that tone practically turned him into a robot, programmed to obey. Would Blaine manipulate him like that? Kurt wiped the tears away that had silently started falling. He was supposed to be able to trust Blaine, more so than any other person in Kurt's life. At this point, however, he didn't feel like he trusted him at all.

"Morning, son," Burt said, coming into the living room and plopping down in his recliner. "When did you get here last night?"

"Around midnight, I guess? Where were you?" Kurt asked, a teasing sound in his voice.

Burt actually blushed, the pink spreading up to his shaved head. "I had a date," he said defensively.

"Hmm. A late night date, huh?" Kurt taunted. He chuckled as his dad tugged at his collar in embarrassment. "I'm kidding. I'm glad you and Carole are getting along so well."

"We really are. She makes me happy, Kurt. In a way I haven't been in more years than I care to think about," Burt said quietly.

"You deserve all the happiness in the world, Dad. I'm very happy for you," Kurt said sincerely, tucking his feet under him.

"Thanks, bud. So, not that you have to answer, but as your dad, I have to ask. What brings you here?" Burt said, his face neutral.

"Blaine got drunk last night at the going away party at Rachel's. When we got home, he started trying to kiss me. I told him I didn't want to kiss him when he's drunk," Kurt said. He saw his dad's face turn an even darker shade of red than before. He scooted to the edge of the recliner, his hands clenching into fists.

"Did that little bastard…," Burt growled.

Kurt held up a hand. "No! No, he was only trying to kiss me. Anyway, I would have been fine with just telling him no and helping him to bed. But then he said 'I could make you', referring to giving a Dom order. That freaked me out and pissed me off so much, I couldn't stay there," Kurt said, realizing he was hurt, too. He had actually started to trust Blaine. He'd been trying to cooperate and be what Blaine needed him to be, even if he didn't agree.

"Damn, Kurt. I'm sorry, bud. Are you okay? I mean, you aren't physically hurt or anything?" Burt asked.

"No, just hurt inside. And really, really mad. Dad, how was it with Mom? Did you issue Dom orders a lot?" Kurt asked.

"No," Burt said. "I only used Dom orders if she was in a dangerous situation, or if she was panicking. For instance, we were at a parade and were crossing a street. A cyclist was going by and swerved, almost running into Elizabeth. I yelled to her to stand still and the bicycle ended up going around her. If she'd run for it, she would have gotten hit. After we found out about the cancer, she would have panic attacks. I couldn't blame her, but the doctor said it was bad for her to get so upset. So I would tell her to calm down and she was able to. I couldn't imagine using that gift against her."

"Gift?" Kurt asked dubiously.

"Well, yeah. Look at the examples I gave you. If I hadn't been able to help her, her life would have been worse because of it. It was a gift. She was grateful each time. It fulfilled the need in me to help her and protect her."

"I can see how that would be a good thing," Kurt said. "I guess I haven't seen the best use of it up to this point. What should I do, Dad? I know he's going to want me to go home with him. I just don't know."

"I don't know either, son. It would be good to forgive him, as this is his first major foul-up. But I can see how giving it a couple days for you to cool down and make him sweat a little, would help," his dad said. "Maybe you should wait and hear him out. See what he has to say for himself before making a decision," Burt suggested.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"I'm gonna watch the game, wanna pretend to watch it with me?" his dad invited with a gentle smile.

"I'd love to," Kurt said returning the smile.

. . . . . .

The football game was at half-time when the doorbell rang. Burt got up and gave Kurt a wicked grin.

"I'll get it," he said.

Kurt giggled. "I love you, Dad."

"Anything for you, bud," he said, going to the door.

Kurt muted the TV so he could hear what was going on. He heard the door open.

"Hey, Blaine!" Burt shouted. "How ya doing?"

Kurt covered his mouth to hide his giggles. He knew Blaine must have a terrible hangover. Served him right.

"Fine, sir. Um, can I talk to Kurt, please?" Blaine's voice was quiet and obviously pained.

"Sure thing!" Burt boomed. "Kurt! Blaine wants to talk to you!"

Kurt couldn't resist. "Be right there!" he yelled.

He passed by his dad on the way to the door. His dad grinned and winked at him. Kurt subtly gave him a high five and went to where Blaine was still waiting on the porch. His Soulmate was not having a great morning if the dark shadows under his eyes were any indication.

"Kurt, I am so sorry," he started.

"Come in, Blaine," Kurt said, turning and walking to the kitchen. He sat at the table and looked at Blaine. "What do you remember about what happened?"

Blaine sat and rubbed his eyes. "Not much. I remember that I wanted to kiss you. When I woke up and didn't see you this morning, I checked my phone and saw that I'd sent you several texts apologizing, so I'm sure I did something wrong."

Kurt felt pity for Blaine and went to pour him a cup of coffee and grabbed him two aspirin. "Here," he said. "So you don't know what you did?"

"I'm sorry, no," Blaine said, taking the pills with his coffee. "Please tell me."

"Well, it wasn't bad enough that you were trying to force me to kiss you. But then you threatened me with a Dom order, saying you could make me kiss you," Kurt said evenly.

Blaine's face went even more pale than it was. "Oh my god. Kurt, I am so, so sorry. I would never, ever force you to do something like that against your will."

"Obviously, your drunk side would," Kurt said sharply.

"Then I will have to make sure that side never surfaces again. I won't be drinking anymore, Kurt. I swear on my love for you that alcohol will never touch these lips," Blaine said fervently.

"How am I supposed to believe that? If you love me so much, why did you try to force me to kiss you?" Kurt demanded. "It doesn't exactly breed trust."

Blaine nodded. "I understand that. I can only prove it to you if you will give me a chance. I ask for nothing more than a chance. I will prove that I love you and that you can trust me."

Kurt gazed at him. Underneath the dark shadows and pale skin, Blaine's eyes shone with determination and promise. "I'm not ready to forgive you," he said quietly.

"I wouldn't ask that of you," Blaine assured him.

Kurt thought for several minutes. If Blaine really gave up alcohol. If he really tried to prove himself. Maybe Kurt could give him a chance. "Alright," he said.

"Alright?" Blaine repeated hopefully.

"I'll come back with you," Kurt said.

. . . . . . . .

When they arrived back at the dormitory, the walk to the apartment was quiet. Blaine was rubbing his temples, needing another dose of aspirin.

"Hey there neighbors!" a loud voice called out.

Kurt and Blaine looked up and saw two boys standing at the door to the apartment next to theirs.

"Jeff? Nick? What are you guys doing here already?" Blaine asked.

"Is that any way to greet your old friends?" Nick asked, coming over to shake his hand.

Blaine shook his hand and turned to Kurt. "Kurt, this is Nick Duval and his Soulmate, Jeff Lynch. Guys, this is my Soulmate, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt shook their hands. Nick had dark hair and eyes while Jeff had blonde hair and brown eyes. Both of them smiled kindly. Jeff was more exuberant, reaching over to hug Kurt.

"It's about time Blainers settled down," Jeff said, grinning.

"Yeah, because seventeen is having one foot in the grave," Blaine scoffed. He put his hand to his head again. "I gotta get some aspirin. Do you guys want to come in? Er, Kurt, are you okay with that?"

Kurt nodded. "That's fine," he said. He figured having company would keep them from having an awkwardly silent afternoon. "Come on in, I'll make some coffee."

They walked into Blaine and Kurt's apartment. Blaine disappeared into the bathroom while Kurt and Jeff went into the kitchen.

"You guys are moving in pretty early," Kurt noted.

"Yeah, after we heard that you and Blaine were moving in, we figured we would too. Especially because my folks are going on an extended vacation and leaving poor old me behind," Jeff said dramatically.

"Poor old you my butt," Nick said leaning onto the breakfast bar. "You chose to stay behind if I remember right. Probably because you couldn't imagine being away from yours truly for so long."

Jeff walked over to Nick and gently cupped his cheek. "I think both of us would have had a problem if we were separated from each other for that long," Jeff said quietly, devotion shining in his expressive eyes.

"You're always right," Nick said, smiling. He leaned in and kissed Jeff tenderly.

Kurt couldn't help a quiet sigh as he watched the boys. They were very obviously Soulmates in love. Kurt wished he was that happy. Because of the way he felt about being a sub, he figured he'd never get there.

Jeff and Nick broke apart, smiling at each other for a moment. Jeff turned to Kurt with a friendly grin. "So, Kurt, tell me your life story," he said.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review! I'm starting a novel writing challenge on Nov. 1****st****, the challenge being to write a 50,000 word novel in the 30 days of November (ergo the name National Novel Writing Month). This challenge changed my life as a writer! I've now written 8+ novels in the last seven years. I HIGHLY recommend this, especially if you are one of those, like me, who want(ed) to write a novel 'someday', without that day ever arriving. The support forums are unbelievable. Knowing that you are doing this at the same time as 300,000+ people around the world tends to bring out waterfalls of creativity. If you are interested, the website is nanowrimo dot org. If you decide to give it a try, pm me and we can keep in touch over the month! I'm hoping it won't disrupt my update schedule anymore than this darn flu has. Thanks all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last time on "Unlock My Heart":**

"Jeff? Nick? What are you guys doing here already?" Blaine asked.

"Is that any way to greet your old friends?" Nick asked, coming over to shake his hand.

Blaine shook his hand and turned to Kurt. "Kurt, this is Nick Duval and his Soulmate, Jeff Lynch. Guys, this is my Soulmate, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt shook their hands. Nick had dark hair and eyes while Jeff had blonde hair and brown eyes. Both of them smiled kindly. Jeff was more exuberant, reaching over to hug Kurt.

"It's about time Blainers settled down," Jeff said, grinning.

"Yeah, because seventeen is having one foot in the grave," Blaine scoffed. He put his hand to his head again. "I gotta get some aspirin. Do you guys want to come in? Er, Kurt, are you okay with that?"

Kurt nodded. "That's fine," he said. He figured having company would keep them from having an awkwardly silent afternoon. "Come on in, I'll make some coffee."

They walked into Blaine and Kurt's apartment. Blaine disappeared into the bathroom while Kurt and Jeff went into the kitchen.

"You guys are moving in pretty early," Kurt noted.

"Yeah, after we heard that you and Blaine were moving in, we figured we would too. Especially because my folks are going on an extended vacation and leaving poor old me behind," Jeff said dramatically.

"Poor old you my butt," Nick said leaning onto the breakfast bar. "You chose to stay behind if I remember right. Probably because you couldn't imagine being away from yours truly for so long."

Jeff walked over to Nick and gently cupped his cheek. "I think both of us would have had a problem if we were separated from each other for that long," Jeff said quietly, devotion shining in his expressive eyes.

"You're always right," Nick said, smiling. He leaned in and kissed Jeff tenderly.

Kurt couldn't help a quiet sigh as he watched the boys. They were very obviously Soulmates in love. Kurt wished he was that happy. Because of the way he felt about being a sub, he figured he'd never get there.

Jeff and Nick broke apart, smiling at each other for a moment. Jeff turned to Kurt with a friendly grin. "So, Kurt, tell me your life story," he said.

. . . . . . . . .

"Um, okay. Well, Fate decided the world should have something fabulous, so I was born. I grew up with my Dad. And here I am," Kurt said, with a smile. He hoped that was enough for now. "How about you?"

Jeff laughed. "Ironically enough, I, too, was born to gift the world with my fabulousness," he said. "Long lost brothers, you think?"

"Must be!" Kurt said, chuckling.

Blaine joined them and they sat, making general conversation. Kurt learned more about the Warblers and was encouraged by all three boys to audition. Nick and Jeff complained about the number of solos Blaine got. Jeff mentioned trying to grow a permanent strain of laryngitis so the dapper tenor would have to sit on the sidelines like everyone else.

"Of course, knowing my luck," Nick said. "Kurt will end up as the new soloist."

Kurt smiled. "That would be my dastardly plan," he said.

"Okay, just using the word 'dastardly' makes you the most fabulous of all," Jeff declared, lightly applauding Kurt.

Kurt nodded and gave a small bow. "You know it."

Later that afternoon, Kurt and Blaine helped Jeff and Nick unpack, amazed at how fast they were able to move in. Kurt gave Nick some pointers about paint colors and how to use their furnishings as accents. Jeff wanted to see Kurt's wardrobe after Kurt gave him some feedback on his own. Kurt took Nick back to their apartment and into the master bedroom. Jeff ooh'd and aah'd appropriately at all the outfits Kurt showed him, correctly guessing the designers.

"Hey Kurt, Nick and I are going to get Chinese for dinner. Do you want anything in particular?" Blaine called from the apartment door.

"Egg rolls and fried rice," Kurt replied. "Did you need to tell them what you want?" he asked Jeff.

"No, Nicky knows what I want," Jeff said.

"How long have you two been together?" Kurt asked.

"We've known each other since middle school. We were friends for years. After we turned sixteen, we made a pact to high five every guy at Dalton to see if one of them was our Soulmate. One day David asked if we'd ever bothered high fiving each other. We admitted that we hadn't and turned toward each other. One high five later and we were Soulmates," Jeff said, a happy grin on his face.

"I don't want to step on toes, but you're a sub, right?" Kurt asked. More than once over the afternoon, he'd seen Jeff lean on Nick or reach for Nick, like he had to be touching him at all times. Kurt figured that was a good clue.

"My toes are fine and yes, I'm a sub. As are you," Jeff said. "What about you and Blaine? How'd you find out?"

"We met at a coffee shop. I had something on my face and Blaine went to clean it off and that's when we found out," Kurt said with an obvious lack of emotion.

"You don't seem overly enthused about meeting your Soulmate," Jeff noted, an eyebrow in the air.

"Um, to be honest, no. I didn't want a Soulmate. Once I found out I was a sub, I knew I wanted to be alone. I still do, but that can just stay between us. Right?" Kurt asked, suddenly worried. He didn't know Jeff well and had no idea if he was going to run off to Blaine and tell him everything he'd said.

"Oh yeah, between us. Solidarity between subs. Why didn't you want a Soulmate? And what does it have to do with being a sub?" Jeff asked, his face openly curious.

"I always thought I was going to be a Dom. I've always done things my way, got other people to do things my way. I guess I was really, really wrong. After I realized I was a sub, I knew my life would be stuck doing what someone else told me to do. I didn't want that, so I figured if I didn't touch anyone, I wouldn't find my Soulmate," Kurt said with a shrug. "I wore gloves for the longest time."

Jeff looked truly bewildered. "I guess I don't understand. Why would being a sub mean you have to do what someone tells you to do?"

Kurt returned his look. "Um. Do you know what a sub is?"

"Do you?" Jeff asked.

"Okay, one of us has our wires crossed here. Look, I know that Doms are supposed to dominate the submissives, boss them around, tell them what to do, et cetera. Blaine started in with it the very day we discovered our bond. Telling me I should be grateful that he's going to make all of my important life decisions for me. It's asinine. I am not weak simply because I'm a sub. Unless you ask Blaine," Kurt said bitterly. "I mean the rules alone are for the birds!"

"Doms are not supposed to dominate and boss around subs. They love, protect, and guide but _only_ when their Soulmate asks to be guided," Jeff clarified.

"So you're telling me Nick doesn't tell you what to do? No rules and punishments? Or chastisements, as Blaine likes to sugarcoat it," Kurt said. "A nice little notebook full of rules and consequences that Blaine wrote."

"Punishments?" Jeff asked and then stopped. His eyes clouded over and he looked like he was thinking very hard. "I guess every relationship is different. So, that blue and black sweater, did you say that was an Alexander McQueen?" Jeff said dismissively.

Kurt looked at him for a moment before shrugging. The other boy must not want to finish the conversation. He pulled out the sweater he'd asked about and showed it to him. "Yes, it's a McQueen. Don't you love it? I got the most fabulous deal on it."

. . . . . . . .

That night, Jeff couldn't get his and Kurt's conversation out of his mind.

"What is it, love?" Nick asked, as always he was able to tell when his Soulmate was troubled. That and he could feel through their open Marks that Jeff was upset.

"I'm worried about Kurt, Nicky," Jeff said, crawling into bed.

Nick got in beside him and tucked their comforter around his sub. "What has you worried?"

Jeff sighed. "I don't know if I can say. I don't want to talk bad about someone's Soulmate and I'm afraid it would come off like that."

Nick pulled Jeff into his arms. "You are here, in our room, in my arms. You're safe and can say anything you want without fear. If you are worried for someone and need to share, then do so, regardless of whether it's talking bad about someone," he said.

"Kurt and I shared how we met our Soulmates and he was saying he didn't want a Soulmate because it meant he had a Dom. He even wore gloves so he didn't have to touch anyone. He went on to talk about how he hated being told what to do by a Dom and even some book where Blaine wrote rules and punishments. He asked me if you gave me rules and consequences and I froze. I didn't know what to say because I didn't want to say something bad about Blaine. I just changed the subject and said that all couples were different. I'm worried, Nick. I mean, you know what Blaine knows, you are in all his classes. Is what he is doing right?" Jeff asked, worry making him frown.

"Baby, please try not to worry. We'll figure out a way to help them both. And yeah, I'm in those classes, too. I don't know if we hear things so completely different from one another or what Blaine's issue is," Nick said. He pushed Jeff's blonde hair off his forehead. Kissing him softly, he sighed. "What is Blaine doing to him?" he whispered, his expression troubled.

. . . . . . . . .

**Sorry for the super short chapter. I thought I had more for this chapter, but nope! I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Me thinks Blaine is in for a world of hurt.**


	13. Chapter 13

**You are the best readers in the world! I love the support you all so openly give. It is appreciated and spurs me on to write even more. So, here we are, not even twelve hours later and I'm writing a new chapter. By the way, please read the author note at the end of the chapter, I have a fun favor to ask of you. Blaine, get ready, your world is about to crumble… Enjoy! **

**. . . . . . . .**

**Last time on "Unlock My Heart":**

"What is it, love?" Nick asked, as always he was able to tell when his Soulmate was troubled. That and he could feel through their open Marks that Jeff was upset.

"I'm worried about Kurt, Nicky," Jeff said, crawling into bed.

Nick got in beside him and tucked their comforter around his sub. "What has you worried?"

Jeff sighed. "I don't know if I can say. I don't want to talk bad about someone's Soulmate and I'm afraid it would come off like that."

Nick pulled Jeff into his arms. "You are here, in our room, in my arms. You're safe and can say anything you want without fear. If you are worried for someone and need to share, then do so, regardless of whether it's talking bad about someone," he said.

"Kurt and I shared how we met our Soulmates and he was saying he didn't want a Soulmate because it meant he had a Dom. He even wore gloves so he didn't have to touch anyone. He went on to talk about how he hated being told what to do by a Dom and even some book where Blaine wrote rules and punishments. He asked me if you gave me rules and consequences and I froze. I didn't know what to say because I didn't want to say something bad about Blaine. I just changed the subject and said that all couples were different. I'm worried, Nick. I mean, you know what Blaine knows, you are in all his classes. Is what he is doing right?" Jeff asked, worry making him frown.

"Baby, please try not to worry. We'll figure out a way to help them both. And yeah, I'm in those classes, too. I don't know if we hear things so completely different from one another or what Blaine's issue is," Nick said. He pushed Jeff's blonde hair off his forehead. Kissing him softly, he sighed. "What is Blaine doing to him?" he whispered, his expression troubled.

. . . . . . . . .

"Hey, Blaine, I talked to Wes this morning. He and Layla will be moving in next weekend. He was wondering if we wanted to meet for coffee this afternoon to catch up and such," Nick said, leaning into Blaine and Kurt's apartment two days later. "I was thinking Jeff could take Kurt shopping. He wanted to get more feedback on decorating tips anyway."

Blaine looked at Kurt who just shrugged. "Um, sure, that sounds good. What time?"

"Four o'clock at the Spork," Nick said, referring to the popular diner near Dalton.

"I'll be there," Blaine said with a smile.

"Great. Kurt, is it okay if Jeff comes and bugs you around that time?" Nick asked, raising his voice so the boy on the couch could hear him.

"Sounds wonderful, Nick. Tell him I'm looking forward to it," Kurt called.

"Alright. See you crazy kids later," Nick said with a parting smile.

Blaine closed the door and rejoined Kurt on the couch. Kurt didn't meet his gaze and Blaine knew this wasn't going to be pretty. Finally, Kurt looked up at him, fury burning in his blue green eyes.

"You are seriously telling me you are going to try and punish me because I lost sleep because of _you_? Who the hell do you think you are?" Kurt hissed.

"You know the rules, Kurt, I was very clear on my expectations. You are to get seven hours of sleep per night. You admitted to me yourself that you got less than three hours that night and not much more over the past two nights," Blaine said, striving to keep his voice calm. He had to do this. He had to set a precedent that his rules would be obeyed. He couldn't let it slide, even if he was the reason behind it. "You could have stayed in bed and tried to sleep more, but you chose not to."

"Blaine, it took me two freaking hours to fall asleep just to get the few hours I did that night. I am seriously unable to even process this right now! You were drunk and tried to force yourself on me, you threatened to make me and now, because I was stressed out by _you_ and didn't sleep well, you are going to punish _me_?" Kurt was incredulous. "Is this just you being twisted and eager to punish me? Huh? Trying to get your Dom rocks off?"

Blaine's jaw dropped at Kurt's language. He'd never heard his Soulmate use words like these. He had to put a stop to it. "_Stop speaking_," he demanded, the Dom order echoing in the room.

Kurt opened his mouth to yell and found he couldn't get a sound out. His breath blew out of his mouth, attempting to make a noise but it was fruitless.

"Yes, I was at fault that night. But two wrongs do not make a right, Kurt. You are responsible to take care of yourself. Not only have you not been sleeping seven hours per night, but you didn't eat three meals that day or the next day," he said. He held up their rule notebook so Kurt could see it. "We wrote these out together and you agreed to follow the rules set forth. You agreed that it was for your benefit. You may speak," he said.

"First, I never, ever agreed that it was for my benefit. Those rules are all your way of changing me to be the Stepford sub of your dreams," Kurt said, his words biting, but his tone quiet. If he had any chance of getting his point across, he had to at least stay civil. The shock of Blaine's Dom demand still coursed through him. He couldn't believe this was even happening. It was surreal. "Second, I again state that my lack of sleep and eating meals was all based on the stress that _you_ caused _me_. You caused it, Blaine! I was literally terrified that you would use a Dom order to force me to kiss you. And if you were willing to go to that length to get obedience, what would you force me to do next? Have sex with you? Sit at your feet like a loyal puppy?"

"Enough, Kurt. I apologized for that and I haven't even insisted that we be intimate since then. I am making it right by giving you your space. I know I did wrong. But like I have said several times now, just because I made a mistake doesn't mean you can neglect your health. If nothing else, you should take care of yourself more than usual because of the stress you are going through. I would never, ever force you to have sex with me. I can't even believe you would say that to me. You are the most important person in my life! Why do you insist on vilifying me? I don't understand. Please tell me why you hate me so much," Blaine asked, tears shining in his eyes.

"I don't hate you, Blaine," Kurt scoffed. "I don't like you very much right now. Try to see things from my view, okay? You are given rules to change you, you are threatened with punishments like a child, you are punished for the stress caused by another person, you are expected to depend on someone else to make all of your major life choices. And to top it off, you are expected to like it! How would you feel? And please, be honest," Kurt challenged.

"I can't see that from your view, Kurt, because I know the reasons behind the rules and punishments. I know that it is for your betterment and benefit. As for making major life choices, I don't expect you to let me make those decisions. Do I want you to come to me for guidance and wisdom? Yes, absolutely. But every couple in the world does that. Would you be happy if I chose a college to go to, but didn't discuss it with you?" Blaine asked.

"No, I wouldn't be happy. But can you honestly tell me that you would let me decide on my college choice and you wouldn't prefer to pick for me?" Kurt asked bluntly.

Blaine sighed. There was no winning in this conversation. He was so frustrated that Kurt wouldn't listen to him, wouldn't even consider that there were other ways of living and seeing things then just his own. He wanted to be there for Kurt, wanted to share his opinions and thoughts on what might be best for him. If Kurt would just give him a chance, he could prove his love and devotion through his actions and decisions. Kurt would be able to see how better his life could be with Blaine's hand in it.

"What do you remember about your parents interacting with each other," Blaine asked out of the blue.

Kurt looked at him sideways. "What do you mean?"

"What do you remember? Your mom was a submissive. Did she fight over every little thing with your dad? Or did she let him be who he needed to be?" Blaine clarified.

"My mom and dad were a couple in love. They worked together on everything. If Dad had a problem, he went to her and vice versa. You wouldn't have been able to tell who was the Dom and who was the sub," Kurt said, his voice arctic cold.

Blaine could see that bringing up his mom probably wasn't the best decision. "Okay, I'm sorry for bringing up your mom. We are done discussing this. You will be punished and then you will go to bed early tonight, willingly or ordered to do so."

Kurt stood up, his eyes on fire. "No. You will not order me to do so and you will not punish me for something you did. End of story. I'll just go back to my Dad's house," he said matter-of-factly.

Blaine stood as well, wishing he had the few inches on Kurt that the boy had on him. "Kurt, this is for your own good. _Kneel. Now_."

"No," Kurt whispered in shock. But just as his lips had sealed earlier, his knees buckled and he fell to his knees in front of Blaine.

"_Head down, arms behind your back_," Blaine demanded. _"Sit there until I get back."_

Kurt's head fell forward, his arms reaching to clasp hands behind him. He heard Blaine leave the room, Kurt stuck in the submissive pose. Tears burned his eyes. This wasn't happening. Blaine had taken it one step too far. To make him kneel like this was beyond wrong. As he sat there, tears streaking down his face, he started to calm. The break from the arguing was just what he needed. Though he should have been completely uncomfortable in this position, he found himself relaxing to the point where he knew he could fall asleep if he let himself. Another tear dripped from his nose. This couldn't be happening. He knew as well as he knew his name, that this submissive pose was good and right. It brought such relief from the stress he'd been feeling over the last couple of hours. His body, his mind, right down to his very DNA was happy in this moment as he submitted to this ignored side of himself. It wasn't that he was giving in to Blaine or following an order. It was letting go, plain and simple. He let go of the stress, the argument, the tension in his shoulders and neck. Being here was calming, relaxing, and gave him more of a feeling of home than he had ever felt in his life. As wonderful as he felt in that moment, he knew one thing for sure. He could never let Blaine know.

Blaine came out of the bedroom and stopped, staring at the kneeling form of his Soulmate. Everything in him knew this was good and right and how it should be. He could see how Kurt was feeling, the looseness of his limbs, the quiet calm in the features he could see. Kurt was in the place he needed to be in. Blaine wished that it was him that Kurt needed, that he had known Kurt would find this kind of relief in the sub pose. But, no. Blaine had demanded the pose to suit his selfish needs, to put his Soulmate 'in his place'. Now, seeing how his spitefulness was now benefiting Kurt, made him feel lower than low, knowing he'd used it against him. The realization hit him like a punch in the stomach.

He walked to Kurt, unable to ignore how stunningly beautiful Kurt looked like this. The absolute peace in his expression was something Blaine had never been able to put on his face.

Sinking to his knees, he reached out to caress Kurt's cheek. "Kurt, you can relax now," he said, waiting until Kurt lifted his head up, his sad eyes almost a silvery gray. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have ordered you like that. I thought I knew what I was doing, being your Dom and Soulmate. I've taken the classes, done the work and really thought I had it all down. Now I know I don't know squat about how to be a good Soulmate, much less a decent Dom. I've failed you, Kurt, and I am so, so sorry," he said, tears streaming down his face. "I'm going to go meet with the guys. You are free to hang out with Jeff, if you'd still like to. I would like to continue this conversation later, if that's okay."

Kurt stared at Blaine, seeing a broken man in front of him. What had happened in the last few minutes? What had gone on in his mind? "Okay," he said. "I'll make sure to eat lunch while we're out," he said quietly.

Blaine smiled shakily, pleased. "I will, too," he said.

. . . . . . . .

When Blaine, Nick, and Wes had ordered their food, they caught up on each other's summer activities.

"You had the biggest summer what with finding your Soulmate," Wes said, grinning at Blaine. "How is that going?"

Blaine looked down, clasping his hands together tightly. "I'm pretty much a monumental failure," he said bluntly.

Wes and Nick traded looks. "What makes you say that?" Wes asked.

"I've done everything I was supposed to do," Blaine said helplessly. "I gave him rules and boundaries, offered him guidance and all he has done since day one was fight me. I thought he was supposed to thrive in that kind of environment. That's what we've learned all these years. But he hates me because of it. He despises it when I give him Dom orders, though I'm only trying to do what's right," Blaine said.

Wes held up a hand. "Hold on, Blaine. You said you give him Dom orders? What happened? Was he in danger?"

Blaine cocked his head. "Um, no. I've told him to settle down when we've fought. Today I told him to stop talking and then told him to kneel. I just wanted him to stop arguing with me," he said.

Nick gasped while Wes wiped a hand over his face.

"Blaine, that is an abuse of a Dom order. Dom orders are only to be used if your Soulmate is in danger or is in risk of some sort of harm, mental or physical. Using it to stop an argument is just plain manipulative and wrong," Wes said.

"But the books say to use the Dom order to help a sub get in touch with their submissive nature," Blaine said, confused.

"The books also say women should never wear pants or work outside the home and men should make sure to get the family to church on Sundays," Nick pointed out gently. "Blaine, those books haven't been updated since the early sixties."

"Not to mention they weren't exactly open to gays and lesbians," Wes said. "What kinds of rules do you have in place?"

Blaine waited until the waitress set their food in front of them. He was finding it hard to concentrate. It felt like his entire world just got turned on its ear. "Um. Well, I want him to eat three meals a day and sleep at least seven hours a night. He hasn't been doing that so we were discussing it today and I was going to punish him with lines," Blaine said.

"You were going to punish him for not eating or sleeping enough? Blaine, he's not a child," Nick said.

"What other kinds of rules, Blaine?" Wes said, holding a hand up to Nick.

"Things like keeping the house clean, cooking dinner, doing homework on time, working on intimacy," Blaine said.

"What do you mean, working on intimacy," Wes interrupted.

"Well, I haven't claimed him yet because he has been so against his nature this whole time. So, I told him I wanted to work toward becoming more intimate, hopefully ending in the claiming before the month was up," Blaine said, his speech slowing as he saw the horror spreading across the faces of his friends.

"Blaine," Nick breathed in shock.

"You actually created a rule that your Soulmate, your _Soulmate_, had to become intimate with you, whether ready or not, and within a month's time had to be ready to submit to sex? Please tell me I'm wrong, Blaine," Wes said, completely outraged.

"You're not wrong," Blaine whispered, shame coloring his cheeks bright red.

"How is that supposed to foster love and a real feeling of intimacy between you if he is basically being forced into bed with you?" Wes asked.

"I didn't know what else to do. I figured if I pushed it a little bit that he would be forced to at least give me a chance. I was sure that if I was given the chance that he would enjoy himself and maybe build a little love for me," Blaine said. "He is so set on not loving me, not submitting, not even wanting to be in this relationship."

"And what have you done to make him want to be in the relationship?" Wes asked softly.

Blaine opened his mouth to answer, but stopped. Other than pushing Kurt, he hadn't done anything other than pushing his love away.

"Blaine, listen," Wes said. "In regards to what we've learned in school, you can't take it all so literally. Just like anything we learn. You have to take it as a reference, not the rule. As for Kurt not being open to the relationship, I'm sorry, but he has every right to feel that way. Just because you are Soulmates doesn't mean he has to fall deeply in love with you. From what you've said, it sounds like Kurt never really wanted a Soulmate, especially not a Dom. You can't expect him to just change overnight. Subs are not all alike, just as Doms are not all alike. He doesn't need to live up to some premade notion of what you think a sub and Soulmate should be. If he was hesitant about the relationship, you should have wooed him, made him fall in love with you. Being a Soulmate means the possibility is there for love, not necessarily that it will already exist. I hate to say it, but you really need to rethink things or you may end up losing him altogether."

"How do I fix this without undermining my authority as his Dom?" Blaine asked.

"Do you hear yourself Blaine? Undermining your authority? Is he your slave? Is that how you see subs? I think what you need to do is forget the entire concept of Doms and subs for now. You're being too much of a Dom and not enough of a Soulmate. You need to take care of him and keep him safe through your own efforts, not rules that you've given him. Let him live the life he desires, not the one you desire for him. It's through that and that alone that love, and eventually submission, will come. Otherwise, all you will have is someone who resents you," Wes said.

Tears streaked down the brokenhearted Dom's face. "I can't lose him," he said.

"We'll help you, Blainers. Don't worry. We won't let you screw this up anymore," Nick said.

Blaine glared at him then gave him a watery smile. "Thanks guys."

"Alright. Operation woo Kurt is a go!" Wes declared.

With the support of his friends, Blaine could only hope that there was a chance for him to build a relationship from the mess he made.

. . . . . . . . .

**Long chapter! Yay! Please review, I love reading all of your opinions!**

**Now for a favor…. I've never written from a prompt before and I want to give it a try. Will you consider sending me a writing prompt please? Be as in depth or not as you'd like. If I choose yours I will write it as a one-shot and give you credit for the prompt. Send it as a pm or a review. Thanks all! I hope to see lots of prompts!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, sorry for the time between updates. I'm participating in NaNoWriMo and trying to write a novel at the same time as writing this. I have a daily word count I'm supposed to keep up with and while it is very low (1667 words per day), I'm sick and had fallen way behind. So, I started writing today and ended up writing 12 pages or over 9,000 words. So, I'm glad to have gotten this much out. Enjoy! This chapter takes place right after Blaine leaves for lunch with the guys….**

**Last time on: Unlock My Heart**

"I think what you need to do is forget the entire concept of Doms and subs for now. You're being too much of a Dom and not enough of a Soulmate. You need to take care of him and keep him safe through your own efforts, not rules that you've given him. Let him live the life he desires, not the one you desire for him. It's through that and that alone that love, and eventually submission, will come. Otherwise, all you will have is someone who resents you," Wes said.

Tears streaked down the brokenhearted Dom's face. "I can't lose him," he said.

"We'll help you, Blainers. Don't worry. We won't let you screw this up anymore," Nick said.

Blaine glared at him then gave him a watery smile. "Thanks guys."

"Alright. Operation woo Kurt is a go!" Wes declared.

With the support of his friends, Blaine could only hope that there was a chance for him to build a relationship from the mess he made.

**. . . . . . . .**

Blaine had been gone about thirty seconds when Jeff bounded into their apartment.

"Shopping time!" he shouted loudly, though he was in the same room with Kurt. He stopped bouncing in excitement when he saw Kurt's tear-streaked face.

"Kurt! Honey, what's wrong?" he cried, coming over to wrap his arms around the distraught man.

"I can't go shopping today, Jeff, I just can't," Kurt said, tears beginning to fall again.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Jeff asked, holding his new friend's hand.

"This whole Dom slash sub relationship thing is not working," Kurt said. "Blaine has taken it too far, and though he apologized before he left, I just can't do it anymore. I am emotionally drained, physically tired, and I can't do it anymore," he finished, tears pouring down his face.

Jeff wrapped his arms around him again, slowly rocking him, wishing he knew how to help. "Can I ask what he did, sweetie?"

"He started giving these Dom orders one after the other. Making me shut up, freaking making me kneel like some sort of slave. He wants to punish me for not getting enough sleep when it is his damn fault I didn't sleep! He came on to me a while back when he was drunk and I wanted nothing to do with it. He pulled the 'I could order you to' Dom card and it freaked me the hell out! If he is going to order me to kiss him, what else would he order me to do?" Kurt said, sniffing.

Jeff's eyes were wide with shock. "Kurt, you know that isn't what Doms are supposed to do, don't you?"

Kurt looked at him, his tears stopping. "What do you mean? I mean, I've never wanted a Dom, so I just figured it was my fault for not wanting what he does. Doesn't Nick use Dom orders on you?" he asked.

"Never!" Jeff practically shouted. "I have never, ever heard Nick even use a Dom tone on me! He would never do it unless I was in danger or in need of some sort of emergency help that would require immediate action."

"What?" Kurt asked, astounded. Jeff sounded horrified at the thought of the use of the Dom tone.

"Kurt, the Dom tone is not something to be used just to get someone to act a certain way. It is wrong. Very wrong," Jeff insisted.

"Well, that's good. It just cements what I had already planned to do," Kurt said, sighing.

"What did you already plan to do?" Jeff asked, though he had a good idea.

"I'm leaving," Kurt said. He looked at Jeff, almost daring him to argue and try to convince him to stay.

"I think that might be a good idea," Jeff said. "Want some help packing?"

Kurt gaped at him, then closed his mouth, not wanting to question things anymore. "Sure, that would be great."

The two worked quietly, gathering Kurt's wardrobe and important knickknacks that he wanted to take. He even took back his gourmet coffee maker. There was no way he was leaving it here for Blaine. The last step was packing up his music and movies. Some of the furnishings would stay for now, until he could get more help. He was more determined to be gone before Blaine got back. There was no way he was going to end up with a Dom order to stay.

Jeff had kept the conversation to asking what would stay and what would go. As they finished loading the last of Kurt's things, Jeff had to say something.

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked, his brown eyes sad.

"Sure you will," Kurt said. "I gave you my number and I'm only a couple hours away. We can find a mid point and hang out or shop any time."

"Good," Jeff said, relieved. "I totally knew we were going to be best friends and I didn't want to give that up just because Blaine is a monumental loser."

Kurt tried to stifle his giggle, but let it loose anyway. Jeff joined him and they leaned on each other, laughing until their eyes glinted with tears.

"Aw, Jeff, thank you. I needed that," Kurt said, wiping his eyes.

"I live to serve. Oh wait, that's what you're supposed to do for Blaine!" Jeff said.

Kurt was quiet and Jeff thought he'd finally put his foot in it. Then Kurt broke out with a full belly laugh and Jeff joined him, relieved.

"You kill me," Kurt laughed. "I gotta get out of here, though. I have no idea how long Blaine will be. I can't let him have a chance to order me to stay."

That comment got both of them to settle down. The chance was very real that Blaine would do just that and they both knew it.

"Take care, okay Kurtie?" Jeff said, giving his friend a big hug.

"You, too, Jeff. Take care of that man of yours, too. And text me once in a while," Kurt insisted.

Jeff looked at him like he was an idiot. "Um. Duh! Once in a while, my ass. I plan on blowing your phone up! And you better text me when you make it home safe or I will drive to Lima and kick your cute ass," Jeff said with a big grin.

"I will do that," Kurt said and gave him one last hug. "Bye, Jeff."

"Bye, Kurt," Jeff said, smiling sadly. He stood there and watched as Kurt got into his Navigator and pulled out onto the nearby street. Sighing he made his way back into his apartment, worrying about how Blaine was going to take the news that Kurt was gone.

. . . . . . . .

Kurt drove home, refusing to think about Blaine and how he would feel about Kurt being gone. He'd thought silence would be good for the drive to give him time to think. After ten or so miles, though, he couldn't take the quiet anymore. He cranked the stereo, putting it on his iPod playlist called "Uplifting". When 'Defying Gravity' began playing, he filled his lungs with air and began singing out with all of his being. Singing had always been a stress reliever for him and it didn't let him down now.

By the time he reached his house, he no longer felt like he would break down and cry for the relationship that he'd never really had. After texting Jeff that he was home safely, he made the decision to turn his phone off. He couldn't deal with Blaine right now.

Letting himself into the house, he met his dad walking out of the living room.

"Kurt, what are you doing here, bud," his dad said, smiling and coming to hug his son.

Kurt sighed, letting himself sink into the comfort that was his dad's arms. "I left Blaine, Dad."

Burt stepped back, still holding onto Kurt's arms. "Are you alright, son? Do I need to shoot someone?"

Kurt smiled, yes, it was good to be home. "Not so much and I guess not," he said in answer.

"Alright, well, come on, let's talk," Burt said, guiding his son to the kitchen table. After Kurt was seated, Burt made his way to the refrigerator, taking out the milk. Pouring two glasses, he got out a box of animal crackers. Sitting down at the table, he pushed a glass to Kurt and held the box out to him.

"Dad, how old are these cookies?" Kurt asked, though he was secretly delighted that his dad had their favorite childhood treat. For years after his mother died, whenever they needed to have a 'talk', his dad would break out the milk and animal crackers.

"I bought them when you moved out," Burt said defensively. "I was feeling nostalgic."

"I'm glad you bought them," Kurt said with a smile, taking a handful of the small cookies.

"So, what is going on with you?" Burt began, tossing a cookie monkey in his mouth after dunking it in his milk.

Kurt didn't hold back. He told his father everything and like always, his dad stayed silent, only nodding or adding a supportive 'uh huh'. When he finished, his dad wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked at Kurt with a serious expression.

"You made the right choice, Kurt. I think the best thing for both of you is some time apart. I know you said I don't need to shoot anyone, but if Blaine comes around before you're ready to see him, I may have to take out the shotgun. Where did you hide it, by the way?" Burt asked, a humorous glint in his eye.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "There is no way I am telling you anything," he teased back.

His father helped him empty his Navigator, making trips back and forth to Kurt's bedroom and the basement. By the time they were done, they were so tired, they decided to order in Chinese and watch a movie.

"I'm surprised Blaine hasn't called yet," Burt said as they watched the beginning sequence of 'The Fight Club'. Kurt had had the urge to see some violence and bloody revenge.

Kurt smiled ruefully. "I turned my phone off," he admitted.

Burt grinned back and shook his head. "That's my boy," he said proudly.

. . . . . .

When Blaine arrived home that afternoon, he saw Kurt's Navigator was gone and figured he and Jeff were still shopping. He walked into the apartment thinking about making a pot of coffee. Kurt enjoyed coffee at any time of the day. Maybe it would warm him up enough to allow Blaine time to grovel. Making his way into the kitchen, he went to the coffee pot, only to find it missing. Confused, he looked around the kitchen, not seeing the appliance. Wandering into the living room, he noticed that the movie shelf was half empty. His stomach sank and he started feeling like he might be sick. Running into the bedroom, he went to the closet and burst into tears. Three fourths of the closet was now empty, Kurt's clothes gone. He turned and saw his alarm missing, the charger for his phone. In the bathroom, it looked empty without Kurt's face products lining the shelves. He was really gone and he wasn't planning on coming back.

Making his way back to the living room, he sank down on the couch, burying his face in his hands as he sobbed. He'd brought it all on himself. He deserved to be left behind. But he had had plans, plans to woo Kurt, to make him fall in love. Now, everything was going to change. He would have to move out of the Soulmate dormitory, he would have to make sure Kurt's place at Dalton was removed. He would be alone. His Soulmate was gone.

Wiping his face, he made his way to Jeff and Nick's apartment. Knocking on the door, he walked in. The first face he saw was Jeff's guilt stricken face. He wanted to question him endlessly, but he didn't deserve to know all the details anymore. He had ruined it and now he had to live with the consequences.

"All I need to know is if he is okay. Did he make it home alright?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Yeah, he did," Jeff said in a whisper.

"Thanks," Blaine said and left the apartment.

"Hey Blaine? Do you want to talk?" Nick asked, behind him.

"No, not really. Um, I'll be packing up to move over to the singles dorm. Any chance you might be available to help?" he asked, not meeting his friends eyes.

"Of course. Jeff and I will both help," Nick said, sorry for his friend.

"Thanks," Blaine said and made his way into his apartment, closing the door behind him.

Sinking onto the couch again, he saw Kurt's throw blanket hanging from the arm of the couch. Grabbing it greedily, he pulled it up to his nose and breathed deep. The scent of Kurt was overwhelming and caused tears to once again fall. He wrapped the blanket around himself and lost himself in his grief.

Later, as he was packing up the dishes that he and Kurt would never get the chance to share, he grabbed his phone and made a call. Expecting the voice mail, he prepared to speak after the beep.

"Hi Kurt. I am sorry that things got so bad here that you needed to leave. I know now that I have been wrong all along. About everything, pretty much. I owe you the biggest apology of my life and I offer it to you now. Please know, however, that though I screwed up severely, I do love you. I think I've loved you since the first time I saw you. Your smile that lights up the entire room," he said with a light chuckle. "Those gorgeous blue, green, and gray eyes that can snap at you, captivate you, and tell you an entire story, all the while enchanting the one who is lucky enough to look at you. Your laugh makes me want to leap with joy, just to hear how happy you are in that one moment. Your voice can capture, cut, and cure a heart with a simple change of tone. Kurt, you could cure the woes of this world with one song from those beautiful lips. I admire you so damn much. I guess I never told you any of these things. I was too busy being full of myself and I am so very sorry for that. I learned a lot of things today, Kurt. Things that will make me a better person. A better Soulmate. Not that I'm going to force that on you, because I won't. I'm going to work on making a better me and give you time to heal from what I've done to you. I will be here, though, Kurt, if you ever need anything. Anything. Money, favors, coffee, someone to talk to or yell at. I'm here and I will continue to be. I know I don't have the right to say this anymore, but I love you, Kurt. And, well, I'm here. Bye."

As Kurt listened to the message, he felt tears well up in his eyes. He was glad to hear the things that Blaine said, he just wished he couldn't hear the heartbreak behind it. When the message was over it, he stared at his phone as it gave him options for saving or deleting the message. In the end, he simply ended the call, unable to make up his mind. But as he lay in bed that night, he couldn't help the small smile playing about his lips as he thought about Blaine's opinion on his features. He'd never realized Blaine had paid so much attention. Though he'd been sure he would fall asleep in tears, instead he fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

. . . . . . .

**To answer a few reviews, I wrote Jeff as Jeff Lynch because I searched around and couldn't find his last name on the show, so I used his real name, thank you for letting me know what his show name is. As for using the 'Last time on' at the beginning of each chapter, it isn't really taking up that much of the story. I typically use less than 300 words. I will lessen the amount I use, however, so it doesn't detract from the story. Also, thank you everyone who has sent me story prompts. I am taking several of them on and will be writing one shots at some point between writing chapters, a novel, and trying to be mom and wife. Thanks to all who read!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: RANT AHEAD! My dear readers, I wish I could turn off anonymous reviews. I can't take the bashing and insults anymore. I will either have to start moderating reviews or stop writing altogether. I literally get stressed out over the negative reviews, thanks to having chronic anxiety. I'm the type of writer that takes people's reviews and suggestions to heart. This story has changed direction so many times based on suggestions and reading what people would like to see. I like that part of writing, it's like we're writing the story together. Here is a confession… I am HUMAN. Really. Seriously, I am! And guess what? I make mistakes! Honestly! I sometimes screw up monumentally! Even in my writing. I know, it's crazy, but it's true. For instance in this story, I have contradicted myself a couple of times in regards to Kurt's experience with another Dom/sub couple and apparently with his mom and Burt. If you've ever written a multi-chapter story, you probably know that after many chapters and thousands of words, if you don't update yourself on what you've written, contradictions are a fact of writing. I don't edit my writing to the extreme. I typically read the prior chapter and move on from there with my notes and plot points. I know us writers are supposed to be perfect and error-free, but shockingly, that isn't always the case. So. If you don't like my story or if I make some horrendous mistake that is so offensive, STOP READING! **

**For those of you who give critiques written among kind words, I thank you. I do take your suggestions seriously. For those who review lovingly, thank you from the bottom of my beaten down heart. One review caught my attention, and I used her idea in this chapter. Thanks, I wish you'd left your name!**

**. . . . . . . . .**

Kurt spent the next week on himself. He relaxed and did what he wanted to do, not what anyone told him to do. He shopped with Tina, after getting permission from Mike, went to dinner with Sugar, and turned down offers of prayer meetings with Joe. His circle of friends had certainly shrunk after being outed as a sub. But the friends he did have were good and true friends, now that he really gave them a chance.

Kurt also decided it was time to study the lives of Doms and subs. He remembered the couple he had spent time with who had had the type of relationship Blaine obviously wanted. He remembered keeping notes on the topic in a notebook somewhere. After digging through the trunk at the end of his bed, he found the tattered composition book. Thumbing through it, he read the early information he'd gotten on the topic of Soulmates and subs.

"_Soulmates were the most important thing in society. The fear of prison or retaliation kept people from harming Soulmates, especially subs. _

_Subs were cherished and loved by their Doms. They were cared for and most times pampered. In return, the sub supported and encouraged their Dom, served them, made themselves available at any time for sexual intercourse or anything else the Dom wanted or needed. Subs were never abused as it would physically and mentally scar the Dom for the rest of their life. The few cases of sub abuse were dealt with by the death penalty, fatal retaliation from the subs family, or even suicide. However, though abuse wasn't tolerated, punishment was not just tolerated but expected. Subs were to behave in a manner set forth by their Dom. If they misbehaved, they were to be chastised. Chastisements were anything from lectures to 'grounding' to spankings and in extreme behavior problems, whipped. _

_From the age of sixteen forward, everyone was on the lookout for their Soulmate. Every day you would see people shaking hands, touching fingers, even the not-so-subtle high five. It was known that once you touched the hand of your Soulmate, you would find their name written into your band. If you met your Soulmate before the age of eighteen, you were free to move in with your Dom and their family or just the Dom. No permission was needed from the parents. Even if the sub was unwilling or scared for some reason, they were still to follow where their Dom went. Banks would grant home loans to Soulmates under eighteen, though you were likely to have interest rates through the roof. Most underage Soulmates stayed with the Dom's family until high school graduation or age eighteen, whichever came first."_

Reading over the words, he remembered anew why he hated what he was. He would never be able to live that kind of life. To look to someone else to be told how to live or act. It would be impossible. He didn't even feel that stirring in his soul that some people said subs would feel. Especially after having met their Dom Soulmate. The only time he'd ever felt a submissive emotion was when Blaine had forced him to kneel. The position had calmed him better than a coffee and long bath with a copy of Vogue. He wouldn't give anymore thought to it than that.

Getting on the computer, he typed in 'modern submissives'. From there he jotted down notes and thoughts that people had. These days subs weren't always expected to stay at home and wait for their beloved Dom to return home each day. Subs went to work, got their education, had their own ideas. Life and living was more about loving your Soulmate and helping them live their best life. Schools were starting to adapt these new theories and ideas and incorporate them into normal curriculum. Some states, New York, Washington, California, among others, were no longer teaching classes specified to subs and Doms, instead teaching them how to live together in love and unity. Leaning on each other in love. Other states, like Ohio, much like gay rights, was stuck in the dark ages and were set on keeping Doms and subs apart. There were subs in Washington, Kurt read, who were living alone, despite having met their Soulmate. They didn't agree with the title of subs and weren't ready or accepting of having a Soulmate, so they didn't. They simply lived their lives as they always had intended. No harm done, no world tragedy.

Kurt's head was spinning. What were his options? Especially living in a state that existed in the dark ages. Why did Blaine think it was okay to try and Dom Kurt to death, when Jeff and apparently many

others, believed differently? He couldn't wrap his head around any of it. So he said screw it. Screw the whole situation. He wanted to concentrate on him.

He closed his notebook and his compute, grabbed his sketchbook and returned to the Lima Bean. He got himself a nonfat mocha, a muffin, and sat down at his favorite table. The lighting was perfect for sketching the designs that constantly danced through his head. That first day he spent no less than four hours at the Lima Bean, and nearly twenty dollars on coffee, sketching the entire time. He hadn't been so relaxed and in his own element in what seemed like forever.

When he went to bed that night, he did so with a smile. Life was finally getting back to normal.

Several days later, he was back once again, sipping coffee and sketching a French inspired three quarter length blazer, and wondering what he would pair it with when a shadow leaned over his table.

"I do believe you would pair those with a straight legged jean," a smooth voice said.

Looking up, Kurt smiled into a pair of deep green eyes. "Really? I was thinking a skinny jean," Kurt replied, pleased with the comment the boy had made.

The boy slid into the seat across from him, his light brown hair flying in different directions as he wiped his hand through it. "Nah, a skinny jean would make the jacket too bulky looking," he replied.

"Not if it was fitted right and buttoned up," Kurt disagreed lightly. He adjusted his sketch to show what he meant, adding in a swift drawing of a skinny jean. "See?"

The other boy nodded, smiling in admiration. "I do, indeed. Very nice,?" he hinted.

"Kurt Hummel," he said with a smile.

"Sebastian Smythe, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Do you come here often, Kurt Hummel?" Sebastian asked.

"Probably more than is healthy," Kurt admitted. "It seems to be one of the few places I can sketch properly, despite the noise."

"Mm, I can see that. I do my best thinking in my car, usually while doing ninety miles per hour on the freeway," Sebastian told him.

"Are you always suicidal?" Kurt asked with a grin.

"Only when I'm behind the wheel apparently," Sebastian said back with a wink.

Oh my god, Kurt thought, he's flirting! With me!

"Well, you seem like a nice guy, so maybe you should slow down," Kurt advised, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Maybe you should give me your number. The whole blushing thing? Super hot," Sebastian said with a cocky grin. He held his phone out to Kurt.

Kurt thought about it for a whole second before he traded phones with the other boy. He was intriguing and Kurt had to admit, he hadn't been intrigued in a long while. Not since he'd first met…, well, that line of thought wouldn't end pleasantly, so he let it go.

"Well, future designer, Kurt Hummel. I will text you later. It was nice meeting you. It would be even nicer if I met you here tomorrow around the same time," Sebastian hinted, his eyes sparkling green.

Kurt was drawn into those green eyes. "Um, yeah, uh, sure," he stammered. "Sounds good," he said, trying to get his stomach to stop jumping.

"Like I said, super hot," Sebastian said with a wink. He turned and strode gracefully out of the building. Kurt recognized the sound of a V8 engine roaring to life before hearing it squeal out of the parking lot. Kurt grinned and couldn't help but hope that Sebastian made it home okay. He didn't know where home was for the other boy, maybe he would find that out the next day.

He was driving home when a thought occurred to him. Would meeting Sebastian at the Lima Bean, mean it was a date? What constituted a date anyway? He had no experience with this. He settled himself with the thought that it was just two people ending up in the same place at the same time. Even if one of them was tall and hot with those gorgeous green eyes. The boy was definitely a snob, but there was something about him that Kurt liked. He couldn't help the smile that lingered on his lips the rest of the day. That evening, his phone dinged to let him know a text had come in.

From Sebastian: I'm thinking of wearing a navy blazer tomorrow with jeans to meet this guy who is super hot. What do you think?

To Sebastian: I don't know. Navy? You would do better to stick with blacks and grays to be able to pair with jewel toned shirts. It'll bring out your eyes.

From Sebastian: My eyes, huh? You noticed my eyes?

Kurt blushed, reading the text. He guessed he wasn't supposed to have done that. But those sparkling green eyes had stood out, capturing Kurt's attention. He couldn't help it.

To Sebastian: Sue me, I notice things like that.

From Sebastian: No need to get touchy. If you have a crush on me, you can admit it.

To Sebastian: How big is your head, exactly?

From Sebastian: Which one?

Oh my god! Kurt blushed so hard his entire head felt hot. He could not believe this guy!

To Sebastian: You are unbelievable.

From Sebastian: I know. Gotta love me!

To Sebastian: We'll see about that.

Kurt caught his breath again, realizing what he'd just texted back. He was flirting back!

From Sebastian: I guess we will. Goodnight blue eyes.

To Sebastian: Goodnight.

Kurt grinned, seeing that Sebastian had noted his eye color as well. Flirting felt good. Harmless, but good. Now that he knew who his Soulmate was, he had no reason to fear getting to know people. He had no reason to slip on the gloves and pretend he was a germaphobe just to keep himself safe. Now he was free to befriend or talk to whomever he wanted to.

His phone beeped and he grinned as he looked down. His grin died as he read the text.

From Blaine: Thinking of you and hoping you are doing well. Please text any time, if you want.

Shit, did this mean he was cheating? Blaine technically was his Soulmate, but at the moment, Kurt was not in an actual relationship with him. So where did that leave him morally? Kurt shrugged. Screw it. He was having fun, just harmless fun. He typed out a quick text before turning his phone off and getting ready for bed.

To Blaine: I am fine.

. . . . . . . .

**Sorry for the short chapter. That's all I have in me for now. Stay with me as I try to straighten out the contradictions in the story. Thanks for any and all reviews. If you have the desire to leave a nasty review… Don't.**


	16. Chapter 16

**If I could reach through the screen and thank each and every one of you, I would. Your support means the world to me. Thank you for letting me vent. I had some questions about Sebastian entering the story… I won't give anything away, other than the fact that Klaine is endgame. I hope that eases the worried minds. Read on my wonderful, fabulous readers!**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Last time on Unlock My Heart:**

Kurt smiled… Flirting felt good. Harmless, but good. Now that he knew who his Soulmate was, he had no reason to fear getting to know people. He had no reason to slip on the gloves and pretend he was a germaphobe just to keep himself safe. Now he was free to befriend or talk to whomever he wanted to.

His phone beeped and he grinned as he looked down. His grin died as he read the text.

From Blaine: _Thinking of you and hoping you are doing well. Please text any time, if you want._

Shit, did this mean he was cheating? Blaine technically was his Soulmate, but at the moment, Kurt was not in an actual relationship with him. So where did that leave him morally? Kurt shrugged. Screw it. He was having fun, just harmless fun. He typed out a quick text before turning his phone off and getting ready for bed.

To Blaine: _I am fine._

**. . . . . . . . . .**

To Kurt: _I woke up thinking about blushing cheeks and blue eyes. Wanna know what I did about it?_

Kurt gasped reading the text the next morning. This guy really was out there! He was alone, but he still blushed, his face on fire. He knew how _he_ had awoken that morning. Now he knew Sebastian had had the same problem.

To Sebastian: _I don't know if I do._

Waiting for Sebastian to reply, Kurt selected his outfit for the day. Knowing he would see the other boy moved him to be more selective than usual. Black skinny jeans paired with a blue and lavender button up with the sleeves rolled up. The shirt brought out his eyes and complimented his skin tone. He sat at his vanity to do his hair, styling it into a fashionable mess, like he did when he and the Glee club had sung Lady Gaga.

To Kurt: _Well, I'll tell you this much. My shower was much more enjoyable than usual. See you soon?_

Shaking his head, Kurt grinned. This guy certainly kept him on his toes. And kept a steady blush on his face.

To Sebastian: _I'm happy for you? And yes, I'll see you soon. :)_

To Kurt: _Excellent. Later, Angel._

To Sebastian: _Angel? My name is Kurt, did you forget already._

Kurt couldn't help the grin that pulled on his face at the sweet pet name. His dad called him Bud or Kid. Coach Sylvester called him Porcelain. Santana called him Lady Hummel. The bullies called him Fancy or Gay Face. Angel? Definitely an improvement. He could handle it.

To Kurt: _I haven't forgotten ANYthing. And your name is Angel, especially with a face and body like yours. ;) Later._

Kurt was sure he would swoon at any second. He had never felt like this before. This boy was sweeping him off his feet. Checking the clock, he saw he still had a couple hours. He decided to get his laundry done while he waited. Otherwise he would sit there and count the seconds. Standing up, he got a head rush and felt like the room was swimming around him. _Not again,_ he thought. Not today! He had known this was coming, the weakness from not being around his Soulmate. It would get exponentially worse by tomorrow. He hoped he could get through the day. He knew his Dad was willing to lend his Mark so Kurt could Join and gain some strength. But it was _awkward_. It was his Dad for crying out loud. If he could make it through without Joining, it would be better. But given the choice of holding hands with his Dad for an hour or so, or calling Blaine and admitting he was weak and needed him… Dad would be the much better choice. Standing still with his eyes closed, he breathed deeply until his head stopped spinning. He would eat something rich in protein to help strengthen him. Then he would see Sebastian. After that, he would talk to his Dad. He shivered at the thought. It wouldn't work as well as it had with Blaine because of the Soulmate thing. Joining with Blaine had been… pleasurable. Restful. Right. He refused to give thought to what it would be like with someone else.

. . . . . . . .

When Kurt had purchased his coffee, he turned and saw Sebastian was already at the table they'd sat at last time. The other boy smiled warmly at him. Kurt grinned back, pleased to see that Sebastian had taken his advice. He was wearing a dark, emerald button up under a gray blazer. His eyes were almost glowing they were so bright.

"Hi Sebastian," Kurt said softly. He sat down and took a deep breath, trying to rally his strength. The weakness was coming on much quicker than it had last time. He had no idea why, but he tried to ignore it as he met Sebastian's eyes.

"Angel. How are you?" Sebastian asked. Kurt looked wonderful today. The color of his shirt brought out his startlingly gorgeous blue green eyes. There was even a hint of gray in them today. Glasz eyes, he thought. As he gazed at the other boy, he realized something was off. Sebastian's Dom instincts were yelling at him. He wondered why.

"I'm alright. How are you?" Kurt replied, taking a drink of coffee and enjoying the warmth it sent through his surprisingly cold system. It was a warm day, but the weakness made him have a lower body temperature. He'd even added a light gray scarf to his ensemble to help ward off the chills.

"I'm wondering why you are lying to me," Sebastian said lightly, cocking his head to the side as he took a swallow of his drink.

Kurt stared at him. "What do you mean? I'm not lying."

Sebastian sat forward. "Angel, I may not know you very well, but I can tell you're not alright. Something is wrong. You can tell me, you know."

Kurt blushed, his face heating as he stared down at his hands. Glancing at his wrist, he felt safe, a black leather band covered his sub Mark. "You're a Dom, aren't you?" he finally asked.

Sebastian pulled back his sleeve and revealed the skeleton key that marked him as a Dominant. "Guilty as charged. "Why is your Mark covered, Angel?"

Kurt twisted his wrist, looking at the leather band. "I don't like being treated as less of a person just because some Mark says I'm a sub."

Sebastian looked at him, contemplating some decision. "May I see your bracelet?" he asked quietly, a small blush appearing on his tan cheeks, as he held out his hand.

Kurt's heart sank. Sebastian's intentions were written all over his face. He wanted to touch and see if they were Soulmates. Kurt put his hand in Sebastian's, unable to help noticing how warm and strong his hand felt.

A distinct look of disappointment shadowed his face when nothing happened. "It's a lovely bracelet, Angel," he said softly, releasing Kurt's hand.

"Thank you. I, uh, have a Soulmate," he admitted in a low tone. He hoped the admission wouldn't send Sebastian away.

Sebastian looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "If you have a Soulmate, then why are you sitting here with me? Not that I mind, but I have to admit I'm curious."

"My Soulmate and I don't exactly see eye to eye," Kurt told him. "We tried living together and he, well, he did some things that I couldn't live with. So I came back home to my dad's house."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Angel face. Though, I have to say, your misfortune has turned into my fortunate pleasure of meeting you," Sebastian said with a wink, trying to lighten the conversation. "How long has it been since you were near him?"

"A week and a few days, I guess. I am feeling a bit off," Kurt said, sipping his coffee.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sebastian asked gently.

Kurt sighed and blushed a bright cherry red. "Hold my dad's hand for an hour or two? I guess. I mean, that is my only option at this point."

Sebastian made a face. "Awkward!"

Kurt snorted. "Tell me about it. But I'm not exactly going to call Bl-, him. That is the last thing I want to do."

Sebastian leaned forward, resting his chin on his fist. "Can I ask what happened?"

"My Soulmate appears to believe in the caveman version of how to treat a sub. I actually thought that was the way things had to be. But some friends opened my eyes and then he, um, well, we fought and I had to leave," Kurt said, his face going pale again.

"Angel, tell me what he did," Sebastian said sternly.

Kurt heard the slight Dom tone in his voice, but it wasn't a real order. Sebastian definitely wanted him to answer, however. Kurt didn't see a problem with it. He would just keep it to the basics.

"He kept giving me Dom orders when they weren't needed. When he got drunk one night, he threatened to give me a Dom order to kiss him. It freaked me out. If he was willing to do that for a kiss, what else was he capable of. The day I left, he ordered me to kneel and left me there until he left to go out. I packed my stuff and was gone before he got back," Kurt finished.

Sebastian wanted to bash this guy's face in. "I'm a bit stunned, Angel. I'm sorry that happened to you. I have an idea, if you are open to it," he offered.

Kurt cocked his head to the side, running his fingers through his hair. Sebastian smiled at the motion. This angel was as adorable as he was ethereally gorgeous.

"What is the idea?" Kurt asked.

"I would like to take you dancing tonight, Angel. Nothing excessive, as you aren't feeling well. But I think a night off would be called for, seeing as you've had a stressful time lately," he said.

Dancing. That sounded like more fun than Kurt had had in ages. "Absolutely!" Kurt exclaimed. "That sounds perfect, actually."

"Excellent. I'll pick you up at eight?" Sebastian confirmed.

"Sounds good to me," Kurt said, a pleased smile on his face. This boy was so sweet and so damn gorgeous it almost hurt to look at him.

They stayed for another two hours, sharing high school experiences, likes and dislikes of music, movies, and books. Sebastian told him about private school and living in Paris for a year. Kurt told him about football and cheerleading. The other boy's eyes had lit up when he'd mentioned being on the Cheerios. He asked Kurt if he still had the uniform and was visibly sad when Kurt admitted that he'd had to return the uniform.

. . . . . . . . .

"Dad, can I talk to you for a minute" Kurt asked that night. Sebastian was due in fifteen minutes or so and he knew he had to tell his dad what was going on.

"Sure thing, Bud, what's up?" Burt replied, turning the TV off.

"Um, well, I'm going out tonight with a friend and I just wanted to let you know," Kurt said hesitantly. He had no idea how his dad would react to him basically going on a date.

"Who is the friend?" his dad wanted to know.

"His name is Sebastian. We met at the Lima Bean. We just want to hang out and dance at this underage club," he lied. He couldn't tell his dad that Sebastian was getting him into a gay bar.

"Sebastian, huh? Is this a date? Because you know, Blaine is still your Dom and Soulmate," Burt said.

Kurt shook his head. "He knows about Blaine, Dad. We're just friends."

Burt looked at him for a minute, contemplating his answer. He trusted his son, so he went with that. "Alright, sounds good. Be home by midnight," he said.

"Thanks Dad," Kurt said with a smile.

"Hey, are you feeling alright? You're looking a little under the weather," Burt mentioned.

"I'm alright. I might be getting a cold," Kurt lied. He didn't want his dad to worry.

Burt knew his son was lying. He was getting weak, like he had the last time he was separated from Blaine. But he wouldn't bring anything up until Kurt did.

"Okay, well take a vitamin or something," Burt said.

"Thanks Dad," Kurt said, leaning over and giving his dad a warm hug.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Are you sure we can get in here?" Kurt asked as he and Sebastian pulled up to Scandals, the local gay club.

"Trust me, Angel, I've been here a ton of times," Sebastian assured him.

Kurt had no need to worry. As soon as the bouncer saw Sebastian, he unhooked the red rope and let them through with a smile. Walking into the club was an eye opening experience for Kurt. The man who took their money told them it was drag queen night. Kurt loved seeing all the diverse people in the club, drag queens and all. He pointed out Cher, Madonna, even a Hillary Clinton look alike. Sebastian grinned and took his hand.

"Do you want a drink?" Sebastian offered as they approached the bar.

"No thanks. I don't think I could handle it right now," Kurt said.

"Good choice," Sebastian said. "A shot of Jack please," he told the bartender. He paid and downed the shot before taking Kurt's hand and heading to the dance floor.

They found an empty corner and faced each other as they moved to the pounding beat. Kurt giggled when Sebastian took his hand and twirled him around and around. He fell into the other boy's arms, laughing and breathless. His laughter died down as he stared into Sebastian's eyes, their bodies now pressed together. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt's slim waist, while Kurt's arms circled Sebastian's neck. They began swaying together, staring into each other's eyes. Kurt felt the heat grow between them as they danced to song after song, never leaving each other's arms. At one point, Sebastian grabbed his arms and dipped him down and to the side, their hips joined together. The falling sensation mixed with rubbing against Sebastian's body set Kurt on fire. They returned to their previous position, both panting and neither pointing out that they were both hard against each other.

Kurt began to weaken, dancing slower and slower. "Sebastian, I think I might need to go home," he finally said. "I'm not feeling too well."

"Angel," Sebastian murmured. He tilted Kurt's chin up with his finger. "I can help you, if you will let me," he said, his green eyes intense.

"Help?" Kurt said weakly.

"Let me Join with you. It'll be better than doing it with your dad and much less awkward," Sebastian offered.

Kurt agreed it would be less awkward. But it was still a personal thing. Could he handle Joining with this boy? Being close to him, drawing strength from him?

"Okay," Kurt whispered, drowning in the deep green eyes locked on his.

Sebastian kept him moving to the beat, but led them to the back of the club. They stopped when Kurt was against the wall. Kurt felt fingers pulling at his bracelet and then felt it slide into his back pocket. He gasped at the feeling of Sebastian's hand on his ass. He liked it too much and was grateful that he was feeling poorly and his body wasn't up to being aroused.

"Try to relax, Angel," Sebastian murmured. He leaned against Kurt, their hands joining.

Kurt sighed as Sebastian's body pushed against him. He could feel Sebastian's Mark joining with his, strength flowing through his arm and into his body. It was an intense feeling, Kurt felt calmer, quieter than he'd felt in weeks. He was surrounded by strength and comfort.

Sebastian was in heaven, wrapped around an angel. He couldn't believe the feelings coursing through his system. He wanted to claim this boy, to call him his own. The sensation of his soft body pressed to Sebastian's stronger body turned him on and brought out his protective instincts all at once. Although, at the same time, he could feel that something was off. He didn't _belong_ here. It felt good, but it wasn't him who was supposed to be doing this. He looked down and saw the blissed-out look on Kurt's face, his head falling to the side to reveal his neck, a submissive gesture indicating trust. Sebastian leaned in and sniffed at Kurt's neck, wanting to moan at the delicious smell of vanilla and cinnamon and boy. He kept quiet though, wanting to maintain a safe environment for Kurt to grow stronger. Curiosity made him look over at the hand he was holding, their marks joined. Slowly turning Kurt's hand over, he looked for the name there, squinting in the low light of the club. It took him a moment to adjust his eyes, but finally he was able to see the name written in white on the black band around the angel's wrist. _Blaine Anderson_. His heart began pounding and his stomach sank. Dear god, he thought. Why did it have to be him? He was shocked to feel the slight burn in his eyes as he felt the disappointment flood through him. Of all the people in the world…

Kurt smiled as he felt Sebastian lightly kiss his neck and pull him impossibly closer.

They remained like that, Kurt feeling stronger and Sebastian feeling like his heart was breaking. He had no idea how this angel had stolen his heart so quickly, but he had. He was determined to enjoy the feeling of Kurt in his arms as long as he could. It would be the last time he held him, it had to be. A half hour later, Kurt felt like he had been recharged. He felt strong and full of vitality.

"Thank you, Sebastian," he said, standing up straight. "I know you didn't have to do that and I really appreciate it that you did."

"Anything for you, Angel," Sebastian said. "Are you feeling more yourself?"

Kurt nodded. "I feel wonderful, actually," he said with a blush.

"How wonderful?" Sebastian teased, winking at him.

Kurt lightly slapped him on the chest. "Wonderful enough to dance with your arrogant ass," he said with a laugh.

"I guess I can live with that," Sebastian said, leading Kurt back into the dancing crowd.

. . . . . . . . .

When Sebastian pulled up to Kurt's house, they sat there for a moment.

"I had a great time," Kurt said, looking at him. He smiled. "I really appreciate what you did, I'm beyond relieved that I don't have to ask my dad," he laughed.

"Yeah, I couldn't imagine that would be the most fun thing to do," Sebastian said. "I'm not your Soulmate, Angel, but can I kiss you goodnight?"

Kurt nodded. "I would like that," he said with a light blush.

Sebastian leaned in and brushed his lips lightly across Kurt's. Kurt gave a small gasp at the heat between them. Sebastian cupped his hands around Kurt's face and drew him closer. Their lips met and moved gently against each other. Sebastian slotted his lips to Kurt's, sucking lightly on his bottom lip before giving it a tiny nip. Kurt jumped and let out the sweetest moan making Sebastian's already tight pants pinch him even more.

When Sebastian's tongue ventured into Kurt's mouth, Kurt met it with his own. The moment their tongues met, Kurt felt a painful spark. Thinking it was nothing, he continued with the kiss. Another pain rushed through him, sharp and deep.

Kurt pulled away, looking at Sebastian. "I, uh, I need to go. My dad is waiting up."

"Okay, Angel. Thanks for a good time," Sebastian said with a cocky grin.

"Thank you, Sebastian. Text me when you get home safe?" Kurt asked, smiling back.

"Sure thing," Sebastian said. He waited there as Kurt walked up to his house and waved before walking inside.

When Sebastian pulled into the parking lot at Dalton, he turned his car off and sat there, contemplating the events of the night. The angel was taken. By Blaine Anderson of all people. His stomach burned with barely reigned rage. He didn't want to hurt the angel. But what he wanted was overshadowed by what he needed to do.

. . . . . . . . . .

**That was a nice size chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! In the next chapter we'll be delving into why Blaine is the way he is. Someone guessed correctly in a review! Will Kurt admit to what happened with Sebastian? We'll see! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dear Readers, please keep in mind the genre I clearly listed for this story. Romance and Angst. This is a Klaine endgame story. We will get there, just hang in there with me. We will find out Blaine's story in this chapter. **

**. . . . . . . . .**

**Last time on Unlock My Heart: **When Sebastian pulled into the parking lot at Dalton, he turned his car off and sat there, contemplating the events of the night. The angel was taken. By Blaine Anderson of all people. His stomach burned with barely reigned rage. He didn't want to hurt the angel. But what he wanted was overshadowed by what he needed to do.

**. . . . . . . . .**

Kurt woke breathless and filled with guilt. He had dreamed that Blaine had found out about what happened with Sebastian and was so hurt that he killed himself. It took him almost a half hour to make his heart calm down and, surprisingly, for the tears to stop.

To Kurt: _Friend! I haven't seen you since you moved. I demand a shopping date to make up for the one where you ditched me._

Kurt chuckled at the text from Jeff. A shopping date with the fun blonde sounded like a very good idea. He wasn't feeling the best about himself. Going out with Jeff was just the thing to pep him up. He would tell Jeff what happened with Sebastian and get his advice. The painful spark he had felt when Sebastian had deepened their kiss bothered him. It felt to him like it was a punishment or a warning that he was doing the wrong thing.

To Jeff: _How about tomorrow? Say noon?_

To Kurt: _Sounds great! See you tomorrow, friend! :P_

To Jeff: _Tomorrow! ;)_

He thought about the situation with Sebastian until finally he couldn't take anymore. He pulled up a number on his phone and hit 'send'.

"Kurt?" came a surprised voice.

"Hi Blaine," Kurt said quietly. He was not looking forward to this conversation, but his conscience needed to be satisfied.

"How, how are you?" Blaine asked, his voice still laced with surprise.

"I am… I don't really know. I'm not very good, to be honest," Kurt admitted. How the hell was he supposed to say what happened. "Um, how are you?"

"I have been better. So I guess neither of us is doing well. Kurt, I need to know… are you weak? Are you sick from us being apart? I have just been really worried about you," he said, his voice urgent.

"Well, that is kind of why I called," Kurt said, taking a deep breath. He let the breath out loudly, trying to quell the nervous flutter in his stomach.

"Are you alright? Do you need me to come to you?" Blaine asked, his tone concerned.

"Blaine, I need to tell you something. If you could kind of, uh, just listen for a minute, that would be great," Kurt stammered.

"Of course. Kurt, what is it? You have me worried now," Blaine said.

"Okay, here goes. So, yes, I was getting really weak. I figured I would Join with Dad's Mark just to tide me over. Then I was at the Lima Bean sketching," he explained.

"That is where we met," Blaine said softly, his voice warm.

"Yeah. Well, I was sketching and someone came over and commented on one of my drawings. He, uh, sat down and we ended up talking for quite a while," Kurt said. He felt like he might puke.

"Kurt? What are you saying?" Blaine's voice was stiff and sort of scared.

"Blaine, I went out with him and we Joined. When he brought me home, I kissed him," Kurt said, his voice ending in a whisper.

The phone was silent. Kurt couldn't even hear Blaine breathing.

"Blaine? Please say something," Kurt pleaded, his guilt overwhelming him.

"I am here. To be perfectly honest, I am trying to control my temper," Blaine said evenly.

Kurt's stomach sank. Really, though, had he expected Blaine to be happy? Not a chance. Though he hated it, he knew that he deserved whatever Blaine said to him.

"How could you do that, Kurt? If you needed to Join, all you had to do was call me. How could you share something so intimate with a complete stranger?" Blaine questioned, anger apparent in his tone.

"I have no good excuse, but I will tell you why I did it," Kurt began. "He was nice to me, sweet. He didn't treat me like a sub. He didn't think I was less than him or that I needed to submit to him. He treated me like an equal. And I'm sorry, Blaine, but that is something you never did. When he brought me home and we kissed, it hurt. It felt like a spark of electricity. I figured that was my punishment," he said.

"You're right. It was a punishment. It was a reminder that you were with someone who wasn't your Soulmate. Despite how I treated you, Kurt, that didn't give you free reign to go off and Join with some guy and kiss him," Blaine said angrily.

"I am sorry, Blaine. That is why I called. I am truly sorry for what I did. I am not going to talk to him anymore. I know I broke your trust and I will do what I can to rebuild it. I was thinking maybe we could get together later this week and have dinner. We could, um, Join, if you were up to it," Kurt said hesitantly.

"Who is this person? Do I know him?" Blaine asked.

"I don't think you know him. He doesn't live anywhere around here. I'm not going to bring him into this, just please know I will not speak to him anymore. If there is a way I can prove this to you, please tell me," Kurt said. He really didn't like feeling like this. There had to be something he could do to make it up to him.

Blaine sighed heavily. "Kurt, I hope you know that I'm hurt over this. I don't like knowing you felt you had to go to someone else to gain strength when I am right here, waiting to talk to you, waiting to help you," he said. "If you want to make it right than we'll do what you said. We need to join. And, Kurt, I want a full Joining. Do you remember what I said made the Joining the strongest?" He asked.

Kurt thought back to that first time when Blaine laid out on top of him, the feeling of peace and contentment that flowed through him. What had Blaine said would make it better? Kurt's face paled and his stomach sank. "Naked," he whispered.

"Correct. I want a full Joining and that means being nude. What do you think of that?" Blaine asked, his voice almost daring Kurt to argue with him.

Kurt thought for a minute. He was really sorry, but was he sorry enough to get naked with Blaine? He thought back to having Sebastian's body pressed against him, how he had offered his neck to him. He knew, no matter how much he didn't like it, that his body belonged to him and Blaine. He'd had no right to allow someone else to touch him. He sighed. He could handle the nude Joining. He owed it to Blaine. It didn't mean he was getting back together with him. That wasn't going to happen. Not yet, anyway.

"Alright. When?" Kurt asked.

"Day after tomorrow," Blaine said. "We'll go out to dinner out here and we'll come back to the apartment to talk. Then we'll see about the Joining."

"Okay. Um. Are you still at the apartment in the Soulmate housing or did you have to move?" Kurt asked quietly.

"They let me stay in the apartment. We are still Soulmates and they believe that we will be able to reconcile and figured there was no reason to move twice," Blaine explained.

"Oh," Kurt said. "So, what time?"

"Meet me here at four and we will go from there," Blaine instructed.

Kurt closed his eyes. He heard the dominant tone of Blaine's voice. It wasn't a Dom instruction, but it was close. Kurt knew Blaine was barely holding in his anger.

"I will see you at four then, day after tomorrow," Kurt said.

"Alright," Blaine said sharply. Then his voice went quiet. "Kurt, if you need me, please call me, okay? I will help you."

"Okay," Kurt replied. "I will."

"I hope so. I will talk to you later, Kurt. Bye," he said.

"Bye, Blaine," Kurt said and hung up.

. . . . . . . . . .

Blaine sat on the couch, staring at his phone. He was devastated. It felt like his entire life just turned to shit. His Soulmate moved out, he found out he is a crappy Dom, then his Soulmate went and Joined with some other guy. To top it all off, Kurt kissed him! He didn't even know who the asshole was. Instead, he got to have a vision of some shadow guy with his freaking hands and lips all over HIS sub and Soulmate! He felt a growl build in his chest. Pacing the apartment, he couldn't figure out a way to let out his anger. He wished he still had his heavy punching bag. But he gave it up when he and Kurt had moved into the apartment. Flexing his hands, he knew he had to get this anger out. He couldn't risk seeing Kurt when he was this mad. His Dom side was in an uproar, wanting to Claim his sub, marking him as his own. Next thing he knew, his fist was buried in the drywall of the kitchen wall. Leaning his head against the wall, he shook his head. Shit. Tugging at his fist, he had to twist his wrist and hand in order to pull it out. His knuckles were bloody, but he felt better.

Washing his hands, he knew what he had to do.

He made a quick phone call and then got in his car. His grandfather was the perfect person to talk to in this situation. Grandpa Jim was the closest thing he had to a real father. His biological father had given up on him when he came out at fourteen. His father had looked down at him and scoffed. Declaring that Blaine was no son of his, he decided he no longer had a son. Other than demands about grades and getting chores done, his dad never really spoke to him again. His grandfather, on the other hand, took Blaine under his wing and taught him everything he knew. About boxing, women – though he understood that Blaine was gay – Soulmates, Doms, and subs. He idolized his grandpa. He watched the beautiful relationship between his Grandpa and Grandma, and he knew he wanted that with his sub and Soulmate. He was always learning how to be a good man, Grandpa had plenty of lessons. Grandpa looked at the books and classes that Dalton taught and swore the words were gospel. When he turned sixteen and his Dom Mark appeared, his Grandpa was so proud, he'd picked Blaine up and swung him around. From there, he taught Blaine all about being a good Dom. What to do, what to expect, how to treat his sub.

As Blaine drove, he snorted. How to treat his sub. His grandfather taught him an archaic way of treating his sub. He knew that now. But the lessons still meant the world to him, as the man himself did.

. . .

"I don't know what to do," Blaine said, sipping his milk. Whenever he came over, his Grandma made a fresh batch of cookies. Blaine would sit at the table with Grandpa eating cookies with milk. "We're meeting day after tomorrow and we agreed we would have a Joining. Other than that, though, I don't know how to deal with this jealousy, much less a cheating sub.

"You need to give him another chance, Blaine Devon," his grandma told him. Her hazel eyes were glowing with love and kindness. "He was looking for what he needs in you."

"He needs a good spanking is what he needs," Grandpa Jim said. His brown eyes were stern.

"Grandpa, I don't think spanking is done much between Doms and subs these days," Blaine told him with a smile. Part of him agreed with Grandpa though. The thought of spanking Kurt's naked ass turned him on. He had to get his mind back on topic or he would be really embarrassed in front of his grandparents.

"Just because it isn't done doesn't mean it wouldn't be good for the boy," Grandpa said, pointing his finger in the air.

"I don't dispute that, Grandpa. I just think it would run Kurt off again. I need to find some way to keep him with me. Convince him I care about him and want to be with him. It's what we both need. Our bodies know it, but Kurt's brain doesn't," Blaine said.

"Blaine, I think what needs to be done is to just go with the flow," Grandpa said seriously. "He needs to see that you aren't going to push him again. Be there for him, make dates for several times per week. Really work to show him that you are willing to change for him. Then with you there he won't be so tempted to go off with some other asshole," he said with a wink.

"If I find out who it is, I'm going to kick his ass," Blaine declared.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, you watch your language," Grandma said. "Now, you both have made mistakes and you both need to give each other another chance. You screwed up, he screwed up. Put it behind you and move forward. The next time you're together, talk about what you want from the relationship. Not just hard and soft limits, but expectations, treatment, all the things that will affect your daily life. And you really need to hear him, Blaine Devon. Don't always treat him like this old man told you to. Times have changed and you have to change with it," she said kindly. She leaned over and hugged him, running her fingers through his curls. "I love you, Blaine Devon. If you both work at it, you will be so happy. And I want to see you happy, sweet boy. You deserve it so much."

"As much as it pains me, I'm going to agree with your Grandma. Go by what works for you two, not what those quacks taught you at that school you go to," Grandpa said with a wink. He completely endorsed what those 'quacks' taught. But Grandma disagreed, so Grandpa supposedly did too.

"Thanks Grandma and Grandpa," Blaine said, standing up to hug his Grandma, then his Grandpa. He loved having his Grandpa's strong arms around him. He felt safe and warm. He wanted that for Kurt.

"We love you, Blaine Devon," Grandpa said. "Now get your act together."

Blaine laughed and accepted another cookie.

. . . . . . . . .

Kurt and Jeff wandered the mall, sipping coffees and holding multiple bags from shopping. They'd had the best time going from store to store. Their shopping styles ended up being similar. They spent an hour in one store and ended up buying one thing each. Walking to the food court, they sat down.

"Jeff, can I tell you something that's just between us?" Kurt asked. He needed someone to talk to that wasn't Blaine. Sebastian had been texting him all day but Kurt ignored each one.

"Of course you can," Jeff replied his brown eyes sparkling with anticipation.

Kurt told him all about Sebastian, without his name of course. All of it. From the Lima Bean to the wall at the dance club. Jeff's eyes had grown wide as Kurt went on. Kurt's face was burning with shame, but he continued until he was finished with his story.

"I feel awful, Jeff. I just… he treated me like an equal, like I was beautiful and interesting. Blaine always made me feel like I wasn't enough because I wasn't acting like the sub he wanted me to be," Kurt explained.

"I get that, I do," Jeff said. "I'm sorry to say, though, that it was wrong." His expression was honest and not judgmental.

"I know that. That's why I called Blaine. I want to make it up to him. I just don't know how," Kurt said, staring off into the difference.

"Well, I think you are heading in the right direction with getting together with him for dinner. And Joining, well, that is a great thing to build a sense of unity," Jeff said.

"Who knew that you could find an angel at the mall," a warm voice said from behind Kurt.

Kurt turned, his expression freezing. "Hi Sebastian," he said, his face blazing.

"That blush, Angel. I do love it. Who's your friend?" Sebastian asked, looking at Jeff.

"Sebastian, this is Jeff. Jeff, Sebastian," Kurt introduced quickly.

"Hi," Jeff said. His expression was dark and he looked angry.

"Uh, hi," Sebastian said. "Why haven't you answered my texts, Angel?"

Kurt looked down and then back up at Sebastian. "My phone has been freaking out. I haven't been getting any texts today. I need to have it checked at the phone store," he said, hoping Sebastian couldn't see the lie in his eyes.

"Would you like me to go with you to get it fixed?" Sebastian asked, his eyes intense.

Kurt stared at him. "Um, that's okay. Jeff is going with me," he said.

"Yeah, we need to be going, too," Jeff announced, standing. "Nick is expecting me back soon."

"Okay, yeah," Kurt said, rising and grabbing a handful of bags. "I'll, uh, see you around."

"Sure thing, Angel. You take care, sweet thing," Sebastian said.

Kurt noticed his eyes were darker and he seemed really intense. He offered a small wave. "Okay. Bye," he said. He hurried after Jeff, feeling Sebastian's gaze on his back.

When they were far enough away, Jeff stopped, pulling Kurt's arm.

"That was the guy, wasn't it?" Jeff demanded.

"Yeah, that was him. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell him I wasn't going to talk to him again," Kurt said. "I'm a coward."

"It doesn't matter as long as you don't talk to him again," Jeff said firmly. "Seriously, Kurt. Don't talk to him."

Kurt wondered why Jeff was being so pushy. "I don't plan to. Come on, let's go in here," Kurt said, turning into a store.

"I'll be right there," Jeff said, hanging back. When Kurt was out of sight, Jeff dug out his phone. He dialed the number by heart.

"Jeff, hey, how's it going," Blaine said.

"Blaine, I need to tell you something," Jeff said.

"You sound so serious," Blaine chuckled.

"Blaine, Kurt's mystery man is none other than Sebastian Smythe," Jeff told him.

Blaine's Dom instincts roared in fury. "Sebastian Smythe? Are you sure?"

"I saw him myself. He stopped to talk to Kurt here at the mall. Kurt basically shoved him off, telling him he hadn't received any of the texts Sebastian said he sent. But I knew you would want to know. It's not safe for Kurt to be around him. I told him not to see him again and he said he didn't plan to," Jeff told him.

"That's good to know. Hey, thanks, Jeff. I'll talk to Kurt about him when we get together tomorrow," Blaine said, his hand so tightly fisted, his nails were biting into his palm.

"Alright. See you later," Jeff said, relieved that Blaine knew what was going on.

"Bye. And thanks," Blaine said.

"No problem," Jeff said and hung up.

Blaine paced his apartment again and before he knew it there was a twin hole in the kitchen wall. Sebastian Smythe. That mother fucker better stay away from his Soulmate or he would be eating his own balls, Blaine fumed. He had to do something about it. Sooner rather than later.

. . . . . . . .

**Dun dun dun! LOL Hope you liked the chapter. I'm rather surprised I got out two decent sized chapters. I just couldn't leave everyone hanging! But now I can. ;) Love to all of you! Leave a review and a fairy will come kiss you! **

(Fairy kiss not guaranteed. Fairy kiss cannot be exchanged for monetary value.)


	18. Chapter 18

**I have to say that you are all the best readers and reviewers in the world. Yes, I got upset, but that aside, I have never felt so supported and encouraged. So a huge thank you to each and every one of you. We will find out the back story with Blaine and Sebastian in this chapter. Then Kurt and Blaine…. Well, you'll see. Attempted non-con (not graphic), you are warned.**

**. . . . . . . .**

**Last time on Unlock My Heart: **"Blaine, Kurt's mystery man is none other than Sebastian Smythe," Jeff told him.

Blaine's Dom instincts roared in fury. "Sebastian Smythe? Are you sure?"

"I saw him myself. He stopped to talk to Kurt here at the mall. Kurt basically shoved him off, telling him he hadn't received any of the texts Sebastian said he sent. But I knew you would want to know. It's not safe for Kurt to be around him. I told him not to see him again and he said he didn't plan to," Jeff told him.

"That's good to know. Hey, thanks, Jeff. I'll talk to Kurt about him when we get together tomorrow," Blaine said, his hand so tightly fisted, his nails were biting into his palm.

"Alright. See you later," Jeff said, relieved that Blaine knew what was going on.

"Bye. And thanks," Blaine said.

"No problem," Jeff said and hung up.

Blaine paced his apartment again and before he knew it there was a twin hole in the kitchen wall. Sebastian Smythe. That mother fucker better stay away from his Soulmate or he would be eating his own balls, Blaine fumed. He had to do something about it. Sooner rather than later.

. . . . . . . . . .

Blaine checked out his image in the mirror, he thought he looked pretty good. He was hoping to remind Kurt of their first days together. Those dates at the Lima Bean had been the best days of his life. It wasn't until they'd touched that it had all gone downhill. He was wearing one of the outfits he wore during one of the dates. He knew Kurt would remember it. Kurt remembered everything when it came to fashion. His red pants, tight, black, short sleeve polo, with the red, gray and black bowtie, suited him nicely. He flexed his arms, watching the muscles ripple down his arms and under his shirt. There was so much downtime with school not being in session and Kurt not around that he spent a lot of time lifting weights with Wes. He had noticed Kurt checking out his arms a couple of times and couldn't help but hope that he would notice again.

Realizing he still had nearly an hour before Kurt would get there, he wandered into his room. Going to his bookshelf, he pulled down the worn copy of Shakespeare's Julius Caesar. Tucked into the middle was the much abused piece of simple white notebook paper. Taking it out and unfolding it, he sat heavily on his bed and read the words he knew by heart.

_You had a choice. All you had to say was yes. Now Chandler won't have a choice. Great job, Killer._

Blaine had met Sebastian the summer after sophomore year. He was a good looking guy and they had hit it off from the start. Sebastian had been flirtatious and fun and they'd spent a lot of time together. They played tennis and swam together in the Anderson's pool. Blaine had already turned sixteen and knew he was a Dominant. Sebastian turned sixteen that summer and the next day he'd shown up for their tennis date, he was sporting a new key with his black bracelet.

For some reason, Blaine started feeling off when they would hang out together. Especially when Sebastian decided that they were at the point where they could hold hands. Something inside Blaine warned him that it was wrong. He asked his grandfather about it and he suspected that it was the fact that they were both Doms. Blaine decided it was time to end their little fling. He went out with Sebastian one last time, figuring he would tell Sebastian that night that it was over.

They were in Sebastian's new Corvette after dinner and before Blaine could start the talk he'd planned, Sebastian leaned over and kissed him. Blaine was stunned and sat there in shock. When Sebastian tried to breach his lips with his tongue, Blaine swiftly sat back.

"Sebastian, I can't do this," Blaine said, trying to break it to him nicely. "I'm not sure we should see each other anymore."

Sebastian's eyes blazed in sudden anger. "What are you talking about? We are perfect together."

"I just don't feel like we are, Sebastian. I think it might be because we are both Doms. It feels like our Dom instincts aren't able to mix," Blaine said gently.

"Who the hell cares, Blaine? We are hot together, you know that," Sebastian argued.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian. It, it's over," Blaine replied.

"Whatever. At least let me fuck you," Sebastian demanded. "You could at least do that much for me."

Blaine stared at him. "No, I can't. I think that's kind of screwed up, actually. I don't owe you anything."

"Bullshit! I've wasted a lot of time with you and now you're going to punk out on me? No, I think you do owe me this," Sebastian said. He grabbed Blaine by his hair and dragged his mouth to his, slanting their heads so their lips met in a furious kiss.

Blaine felt a moment of panic before he got his brain together. Biting Sebastian's tongue hard, Blaine was able to tug away. He jumped out of the car as Sebastian was still crying out over his bit tongue. He went straight up to his room and closed the door.

The next day he went to the country club to work out, trying to burn off his anger and the feel of Sebastian's mouth on his. When he went to his locker, a folded piece of paper blew out, fluttering down to the floor at Blaine's feet. He bent down and picked it up, quickly scanning the words.

_You had a choice. All you had to say was yes. Now Chandler won't have a choice. Great job, Killer._

Chandler! Blaine knew him from hanging out around the country club pool. The younger boy with the strawberry blonde hair and friendly brown eyes was well known for being a chatterbox. Blaine had had to turn down the boy when he'd asked for a date several times and he knew Sebastian had turned him down numerously as well.

Running to the pool where he most often saw Chandler, he looked but couldn't find him. Rushing over to Nick, he asked him if he had seen Chandler.

Nick's eyes were sad as he shook his head. "He's at home. His mom called mine last night asking us to take Chandler's little sister overnight. Blaine, Chandler was attacked," Nick told him.

"Oh my god," Blaine gasped. "Is he going to be okay?" Please let him be okay.

"Well, he's home, if that's what you mean. His dad got pissed because Chandler refuses to tell who did it to him," Nick said, an edge to his voice.

"Nick, I know who it is," Blaine whispered in horror, his brain easily fitting the pieces together.

"What?" Nick was incredulous.

Blaine held out the note. Nick read it, his normally tan face paling considerably. "Who wrote this, Blaine?" he demanded.

"Sebastian Smythe," Blaine said, sliding along the wall until he was sitting on the floor.

"That guy you've been hanging around with? Tall with light brown hair? Kinda looks like a meerkat?" Nick questioned.

"That's him. Should I turn this in to the cops?" Blaine asked, at a loss.

"Absolutely," Nick told him.

Blaine did just that, his grandpa going with him to talk to the police and turning over the note. Within a week, the note was back in his possession and an officer was telling him to stop trying to stir up trouble. Too late, Blaine remembered that Sebastian's dad was a state's attorney who could obviously pull a few strings to shut him up. That mixed with Chandler's refusal to admit who hurt him ended the entire debacle. The last thing he heard was that Sebastian was shipped off to his grandmother's house in Paris. Blaine had drowned in a sea of guilt. If he had taken it for Chandler, the poor boy wouldn't have had to go on medicine to keep him from being depressed and panicky. To this day, Blaine couldn't erase his guilt over the situation.

Now, though, Blaine had to deal with Sebastian being back, but he didn't know what to do about it. He called Wes to talk to him about the situation. Wes was silent when Blaine told him what was going on and how Kurt knew Sebastian.

"Blaine, um, I didn't want to upset you. I know you have a lot of guilt and anger over what happened between you and Smythe. But, I have to tell you," Wes told him. "Sebastian will be attending Dalton this year. His parents moved back and decided to send him to private school instead of him staying home with tutors like he did in Paris. His dad called mine and told him. Dad was so impressed by the Smythe name, he told me I should try to befriend Sebastian. I remembered what you told us about him, though, and I brushed off Dad's attempt to make me hang out with him," Wes told him.

Blaine had told Wes, Jeff, and Nick what had happened back then. He'd shown them a picture of the other boy that he had on his phone so they could make sure to stay away from him. Now, though, there was nothing he could do to protect them. Or Kurt.

Blaine sat there, stunned into silence after Wes's announcement. Sebastian going to Dalton? And Blaine would end up seeing him. How would he hold back on punching his smarmy face in? After what he did to Chandler, he didn't know if he would be able to control his temper. Luckily, Chandler and his family had moved to Cincinnati. The poor boy wouldn't have to face his rapist.

Knowing a rapist had now touched his Soulmate made him infuriated. There were now three holes in the kitchen wall. Blaine had moved a piece of art that Kurt had bought, over the area so it was hidden.

He had to talk to Kurt, make him understand how dangerous Sebastian was. He had kept the note all this time so he would never forget. Never forget Sebastian or what he had done to Chandler and was apparently capable of doing to someone else.

Sebastian was playing the same game he had before. Befriending Kurt, leading him to think he was a decent guy. Until he didn't get what he wanted, that was. He had to make sure Kurt was never alone with him. He would have to tell him about Chandler and how, because of Blaine, he'd been raped and assaulted.

The doorbell rang and Blaine quickly made his way to the door. His heart beat hard and a feeling of rightness flowed through him when he opened the door and saw his Soulmate. Kurt looked beautiful, as always. He was wearing blue skinny jeans with a tight, light blue v-neck t-shirt. His eyes practically glowed a crystal blue, searing the picture into Blaine's mind.

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt said quietly. Guilt was written all over his pale features.

"Hi, Kurt, come on in. You didn't need to use the doorbell. Whether you live here or not, this is still your home," Blaine told him, giving him a warm smile.

Kurt returned the smile and moved in towards the living room. "You look nice, Blaine. I remember that outfit. The black really makes your eyes pop," he commented, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you, Kurt. You look amazing yourself," Blaine said. "Please, sit."

They both sat on the couch, facing each other.

"I need to talk to you about Sebastian, Kurt," Blaine began. He wanted to get this out now so the rest of his evening wasn't ruined.

"Blaine, I'm not seeing him anymore. I ignore his texts and I took his name off my phone," Kurt told him, his eyes earnest. "I'm really sorry about everything."

Blaine could tell Kurt was truly apologetic. "I accept your apology and I forgive you. I also accept some of the blame. If I had given you what you needed this, you wouldn't have had to get it from him. But what I need to tell you is, I know Sebastian," Blaine announced.

Kurt's eyes widened in shock. "You do? How?"

Blaine took a deep breath and delved into the story, leaving nothing out. He watched as Kurt's face spoke his shock, horror, revulsion, and sadness.

Tears shone in Kurt's blue green eyes as he thought about the poor boy Sebastian had raped. "I can't believe this," he said in a shaky voice. "Sebastian was so nice and seemed normal."

"Trust me, it really happened. That is why I am asking you to please, please stay away from him. I don't think I could handle anything happening to you. The worst part is that Sebastian is going to Dalton this year. I don't know how I'm going to stop from beating his face to a pulp," Blaine admitted.

"How about I hold him down for you?" Kurt asked. His sadness had vanished as anger took hold of him. He wasn't one for violence in any situation, but this one? He could put his morals aside. "You can be assured, Blaine, I will never speak to him again."

Blaine sighed in relief seeing the determination in Kurt's expression. He believed him. "Good, thank you. I worry about you so much already. Knowing you are safe from that asshole is a relief. I wanted to talk to you about the Joining we discussed," he began. There was nothing more that needed to be said on the subject of Sebastian now that he knew Kurt was going to be safe.

"I'm ready," Kurt said, standing, his hands reaching for the bottom of his shirt.

Blaine jumped up and stilled Kurt's hands. "No, Kurt. I was angry when I said that about being nude. I would love to get to that point with you in the future, but I'm not going to force you to do it that way. I would still like to Join with you, if you are up to it. I, um, I want to replace any of that asshole's strength in you with my own."

Kurt's face had shown his relief and now he nodded. "That's fine with me," he said. Turning he went into the bedroom.

Blaine followed him and watched as Kurt crawled onto the bed. He couldn't stop his eyes from caressing Kurt's ass as he moved. Seeing Kurt back on his bed made his Dom instincts very happy. Crawling on the bed himself, he looked into Kurt's calm eyes. "Are you sure? I really don't want to push you to do something you aren't comfortable with," he said, determined to change and be a better Soulmate.

Kurt knew he could say no and for once Blaine would respect his choice. For that reason, he would do this. He could see that Blaine needed this, he could almost feel it. Maybe he needed it too, Kurt realized. "I want this too, Blaine," Kurt admitted.

Blaine looked at him for another moment. When Kurt raised his arms, reaching for Blaine, he knew he was telling the truth. Straddling Kurt's slim body, he lowered himself down, their hands clasping tightly on the pillow by Kurt's head. Blaine tucked his face into Kurt's neck, taking in his beautiful, sweet scent. He could feel their Marks open and energy, peace, and strength flow between them. This was exactly what they needed. Blaine felt part of himself seeping into Kurt.

Meanwhile, Kurt was trying to get control of his body. Blaine's incredibly well muscled body laying on top of his was driving him mad. As soon as their bodies had met, Kurt had felt a jolt of rightness mixed with a healthy dose of pure lust. Blaine must have been working out because his chest and shoulders were much more toned and defined than the last time he'd seen him. And his scent, dear god, Kurt thought. Blaine smelled of his favorite cologne mixed with a delicious hint of pure boy. He tried to hold back his moan of need, but failed.

When Blaine heard that small sound come from Kurt, his body refused to hold back. His cock grew and hardened, resting against Kurt's hip despite Blaine's desire to keep his body under control. Feeling Kurt's erection made him echo Kurt's moan. The heat and energy swirling between them was a heady combination of lust and need.

Blaine raised his head, looking down at Kurt, staring at his lips. Kurt saw where he was looking and didn't hesitate to offer his lips. Blaine made a sound like a growl and bent down to take Kurt's lips with his own. His Soulmate's lips were soft and warm and felt like home. Moving their lips and slotting them together, Blaine staked his claim. When he moved to enter Kurt's mouth with his tongue, Kurt opened willingly. Another groan escaped him as he explored Kurt's hot, wet mouth, learning each and every crevice.

Unable to help himself, he broke the kiss to nip and nuzzle his way down Kurt's neck. Kurt tilted his head quickly, offering his neck to his Dom. It was a submissive gesture and Blaine accepted it by biting and licking at the flesh of his throat.

Kurt felt amazing. The heat of Blaine's body, the pressure and heat of their hard cocks together, the feeling of rightness of Blaine claiming his neck, it was almost too much. He knew offering his throat up was a submissive thing, but it felt good, right, exactly the right thing to do at that moment. As Blaine's talented lips and tongue made their way across Kurt's skin, he began panting, wanting more.

Finally Blaine ripped his mouth away to slam down onto Kurt's lips. Delving his tongue deep into Kurt's mouth, he massaged and stroked his Soulmate's tongue. Kurt responded, eliciting another happy noise from Blaine's throat.

Kurt gave an experimental roll to his hips, in desperate need of friction. His cock was hard and aching. Mixed with the scent of Blaine surrounding him, his sub side going happy nuts, and the feel of Blaine's tongue massaging his own, there was no hope of getting his erection to go away.

Blaine met the roll of Kurt's body with one of his own. They alternated thrusting against each other, whimpers and murmurs of desire filled the room. Kurt instinctually spread his legs, feeling Blaine settle between them. It helped him thrust up easier.

Blaine was in heaven. The feeling of Kurt's thighs surrounding him made him want to take the other boy. Kurt undulated against him, causing both of them to cry out. Harder and harder they thrust together, breathing heavily. Their Dom and sub sides were screaming in joy and need for each other. One particularly strong thrust from Blaine finally sent Kurt shouting out as he came against him. Blaine felt Kurt's cock twitching and throbbing and that sent him over the edge with a growl of ownership. The orgasm drained him so deeply, he saw stars. He was grateful that he hadn't passed out.

They lay there, breathing hard, recovering from their shared ecstasy. Finally, Kurt knew he had to get up and clean his pants before his come soaked through.

"Blaine," he whispered.

Blaine's head was laying in the crook of his neck. "Mm?"

"I need to clean up," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's ear.

"Hmmm," Blaine hummed. After a moment, he groaned in disappointment and rolled off Kurt. They both got up slowly. Kurt walked to the master bath and Blaine went to the hall bathroom. Cleaning up, they both were able to save their clothes and didn't need to change.

They met in the hallway, Kurt shy, Blaine ecstatic with what had occurred.

"May I kiss you?" Blaine asked, wanting Kurt to know he had a choice.

Kurt nodded, smiling. He closed his eyes as Blaine's mouth brushed his, once, twice, a third time that lasted a few seconds.

Blaine stood back, unable to hide his joy. "Ready for dinner?"

"Absolutely," Kurt said, grinning. "I'm starving after that orgasm," he said with a wink.

Blaine's jaw dropped in shock and Kurt giggled as he walked ahead of Blaine to the car.

"I, I'm glad it was good for you," Blaine said. What else could he say?

. . . . . . . . .

**Well, I had planned for much more to happen, but it will have to be in another chapter. This is the best way I could end it. Next chapter might just be up today, I'm not sure. I'm working on my NaNo novel. I'm at 13k with the novel and am one day ahead of the word count goal, so yay! Congrats to all doing NaNo this year, keep it up! I'm thinking I'm going to post my NaNo project on here when it's done. It's coming along to be a pretty good story. Love to you all! I'd bribe you with more fairy kisses to review, but the fairies beat me up for offering them last time. I have all these brown marks on my face to prove it… oh wait, those are my freckles….**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi friends! An update from the novel writing front… my NaNo is officially two days ahead of time at 20,736 out of 50,000. I'm pretty happy with my progress. Good luck and happy writing to any other Wrimo's out there! Oh and I don't own Glee or the Twilight Zone. Enjoy the longest chapter yet!**

**WARNING: Attempted non-con. Could be a trigger. Also violence.**

. . . . . . . . . .

**Last time on Unlock My Heart**

"May I kiss you?" Blaine asked, wanting Kurt to know he had a choice.

Kurt nodded, smiling. He closed his eyes as Blaine's mouth brushed his, once, twice, a third time that lasted a few seconds.

Blaine stood back, unable to hide his joy. "Ready for dinner?"

"Absolutely," Kurt said, grinning. "I'm starving after that orgasm," he said with a wink.

Blaine's jaw dropped in shock and Kurt giggled as he walked ahead of Blaine to the car.

"I, I'm glad it was good for you," Blaine said. What else could he say?

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

At the restaurant, Blaine sneakily handed the hostess money and they were able to get a booth in the very back. There were no other tables so they were alone. Once they had ordered, they sat there in silence.

Finally, Blaine laughed. "Okay, we were just more intimate than we have ever been, and now we can't find something to talk about?"

Kurt grinned at him. "Maybe this is a lesson in awkwardness. We must sit forever in silence, never knowing what to say. Like the Twilight Zone."

"Well, if that happened, I suppose we would just have to use sign language," Blaine suggested, enjoying their conversation.

"Or we can tap our knives and spoons on the table for Morse Code," Kurt replied, tapping his spoon on the table in the SOS code.

"Or we can steam up the window and write in it. Like nature's version of a white board," Blaine said chuckling.

Kurt gave a light giggle that thrilled Blaine down to his toes. He loved seeing Kurt like this. He was happy, carefree, uninhibited, and most of all, he was not afraid. Blaine never wanted to see Kurt afraid or leery of him ever again. This happier Kurt was the epitome of what Blaine had always wanted in their relationship. _And you did it without giving any orders_, he told himself. _See what can be accomplished through gentleness, true friendship, and a real desire to see Kurt happy._

"So, how are your sketches going? Is your portfolio overflowing yet?" Blaine asked. He knew how important Kurt's art was to him.

Kurt smiled and shook his head. "No, I still don't have all I want for the portfolio. But I have finished drawing several outfits."

"You know Parson's is going to snag you up, don't you?" Blaine encouraged.

"I sure hope so," Kurt said. "I am determined to go to school in New York, as you know. I want to make sure everything is perfect before I mail it in. I also decided to actually sew up a couple of the pieces and model them to show my actual skill."It felt good and natural for them to talk like this. Kurt was actually having a good time. Blaine was, once again, the charming, dapper guy who he'd had a crush on back before they knew they were Soulmates. "So, I know you want to eventually sign a record deal. Do you have any recordings? I know those are pretty important when you are searching for an agent and such."

"I have a good number of songs written, and about a million more in my head. But, no, I don't have anything recorded. But I would love to, eventually," Blaine shared.

"How are things in the dorm? Are there a lot of couples there?" Kurt asked. He hoped this wouldn't lead to a talk about why Kurt left. He noticed his diet soda was empty and raised his hand, snapping his fingers for the waitress. She looked over at them and Kurt snapped again, wanting her attention.

"Can I ask why you snap for the waitress?" Blaine asked. He was surprised by the rude gesture. Kurt was always polite and people always seemed to like him. But snapping? If Blaine were that waitress, or waiter, he would either ignore the person snapping or spit in their food. He might have to warn Kurt about the latter.

Kurt looked at him questioningly. "Why? It's how I've always summoned a waitress." Snapping was easier and less embarrassing than calling out to the waitress.

"Well, I'm not saying this to piss you off, but honestly, it's kind of rude, Kurt," Blaine told him hesitantly.

Kurt cocked his head. "You think so? I've never gotten a comment about it before."

"Yeah, I think it's rude. Would you want to be snapped at?" Blaine asked. He didn't want to get in a fight, but Kurt needed to realize that he was affecting people negatively.

"Of course not," Kurt said immediately. Thinking about someone snapping at him like that would definitely rile his bitch side up. "Oh. I get it. Shit. I hope they don't spit in my food," he said with a grimace of disgust.

"It may be a valid worry," Blaine said with a wink, trying to lighten the mood again. "How are things with your friends?"

Kurt was caught up in thoughts of slimy salad and phlegm flavored fries. Oh god, he would definitely change that habit. Like now.

"Everyone is fine from what I hear. I hung out with some people, lunch, shopping, that sort of thing. I actually got permission – which still pisses me off – for Tina to hang out with me. What about you? Jeff and Nick driving you crazy yet? Did Wes dig out his gavel?" Kurt asked, a smile on his face. Blaine had told him the story about Wes and his gavel. He had heard from Jeff that even though it was summer vacation, Wes would still break out his gavel and pound it against the nearest solid object.

"All of them are good. Jeff is his usual whirlwind self. He is still wanting your help with choosing paint colors for their apartment. As for Wes, his gavel is now encased in a locked glass box, ready to be taken out and used at a moment's notice," Blaine said, grinning.

"Here is your food, gentleman," the waitress said, giving each of them their plates. "Anything else I can get you?"

Kurt turned pink, but still spoke up. "I want to apologize for snapping at you. I don't mean to be rude," he said sincerely.

The waitress smiled widely. "I appreciate that, thank you. And you're forgiven. Crap, give me your plate. You don't want to eat food that's been spit on," she said reaching for his plate.

"What?!" Kurt exclaimed in horror, searching his pasta and vegetables, looking for any telltale sign of mucus.

The woman laughed. "I'm just kidding. Paybacks are a… well we all know the end of that saying," she said.

Kurt stared at her for a moment and then burst out laughing. All three of them shared a laugh before the waitress turned to her next table.

"I'm proud of you, Kurt. I know it couldn't be very easy to apologize like that," Blaine said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much embarrassed, but she got me back so, I think she really forgives me," Kurt said, digging into his pasta. His heart beat hard and he couldn't help being pleased that Blaine was proud of him.

The rest of the meal was filled with sharing news and taking more steps to get to know one another. Blaine found out that Kurt's favorite color was blue, his idol was Lady Gaga, his guilty pleasure was watching the Bachelorette. Kurt learned that Blaine sucked his thumb until he was six, he had a celebrity crush on Tim Gunn, and he couldn't stand socks. Kurt had mocked him about the sock issue, so Blaine turned around and teased him about the height of his hair.

"Hey now," Kurt said with his infamous bitch, please, look. "Do not hate on the coiffure. And, you have no room to talk, gel helmet head," he teased back, his blue green eyes sparkling.

Blaine gasped and clasped his hand to his heart. "Not the helmet! Please, don't insult the helmet."

Kurt laughed. "Why do you put so much gel in your hair? You have beautiful hair without it. Your curls are lovely."

Blaine smiled, appreciating Kurt's compliments. "My father thinks my curls are too unkempt. Even when I have an extra short hair style. So, the helmet was born," Blaine told him. He tried not to let thoughts of his father bring him down. He was enjoying his evening too much. "So do you and your dad have any plans for the summer?"

"Not really. We used to go camping when I was little. After I came out to my dad, I figured I didn't have to pretend to like it anymore. There are no showers when you camp with Dad," Kurt said with a shudder.

The waitress dropped off the check and took their dishes. Both boys dug their wallets out. Blaine gave Kurt a look.

"Don't even think about it. This is my treat," Blaine insisted.

"Okay, I'll pay the tip," Kurt said, pulling out cash.

"I need to run to the bathroom," Blaine told him. "Why don't you go ahead to the car. I'll pay when I get out," he said, handing his keys to Kurt.

"Sure, see you out there," Kurt said and turned toward the exit. He passed his waitress, telling her Blaine would be back to pay in a moment.

Enjoying the cool air of the early evening, Kurt hummed to himself as he walked to the car. He was surprised by how much he'd enjoyed himself. Blaine was definitely a charmer when he wasn't being a Dominant prick. He had been the opposite of that person at dinner. Kurt could remember why he'd started falling for the other boy. He was gorgeous, funny, polite and very sweet.

Hitting the unlock on the key fob, he didn't notice that the locks did not disengage. The lights blinked at him and he slid into the passenger seat. Sticking the keys into the ignition, he reached up, pulling the visor down so he could check out his reflection. Checking his teeth, he gave himself a smile and closed the visor, not realizing his face wasn't alone in the mirror.

He was relaxing in his seat, watching for Blaine to walk out when he felt movement behind him. As he gasped and began to turn, he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Crying out, he looked around to see what had hurt him. Instantly, his head got light and his sight got cloudy. A form moved forward, crawling into the front seat beside him. Kurt blinked and fought against the feeling that he was going to pass out. Peering closely at the face next to him, he gasped.

"Sebastian?"

. . . . . . . . . . .

Blaine left the bathroom and paid the bill, thanking the waitress. Walking outside, he saw his car pull up near the door. Confused, he walked toward it. Was Kurt being polite and pulling the car up to him? He felt a surge of adrenaline when he realized there were two people in the car. Kurt was hunched over in the passenger seat. His Soulmate let out a terrified scream before his head dropped, banging against the window.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted running for the car as it left the parking lot.

The car slowed down and he saw the driver side window lower. His blood ran cold when he recognized the voice.

"He's all mine now, Killer!"

Sebastian.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Kurt woke slowly, his head spinning and feeling foggy and confused. He was laying down on something soft and there was a blanket over him. Something was eating at him, something he knew he should remember. What had happened, why was his head aching, lethargy pulling at his limbs. He had gone to Blaine's apartment. He and Blaine had Joined. He remembered it was romantic and sensual, he smiled. After that they had gone for dinner. Then what? Oh right, Blaine had given Kurt his keys to go sit in the car while he went to the restroom and paid the bill. Then…

Sebastian.

"Ah, you remembered," Sebastian said.

Kurt felt a weight press onto what he was laying on. A bed, he assumed. Sebastian was sitting next to him.

"Wha… what did you do to m-me?" Kurt asked, trying to get his eyes to cooperate and open. He fluttered his eyes for a moment before they opened. His vision was cloudy as he turned and saw Sebastian staring back at him.

"It was just a low dose sedative. Just enough to knock you out for the ride here," Sebastian said matter-of-factly.

"Why am I here?" Kurt asked, fear making him more awake and alert.

"Well, it all started with your asshole Soulmate. But it's going to finish with you," he said with a calm smile.

"What do you mean 'finish' with me?" Kurt was terrified. Sebastian had drugged and kidnapped him. He had no idea what he was doing here.

"See, Blaine was supposed to be mine, but he turned me down, so I had to find someone else. Now I found you and you were supposed to be mine, but you are turning me down for Blaine. It's a rather fucked up scenario, isn't it? Why do I have to keep losing out? Hmm? Now, I decided to take what I want and to hell with Blaine. Like the last time, he will get the message that I will get what I want, no matter how I have to get it," Sebastian explained. He reached out to brush his fingers down Kurt's cheek.

Kurt shuddered and shrank away from him. "Don't touch me."

"I will touch you if I want. It's not like you can do anything about it," Sebastian said, pointedly staring down near Kurt's hands.

Kurt looked down and saw that there were ropes tying his hands down. Trying to move his arms was futile, there was no give in the ropes. Tears streaked down Kurt's face as he realized just how serious the situation was. "Sebastian, please let me go. Please. I won't tell anyone, please," he begged.

"The sound of your pleading is a beautiful thing, Kurt. I warn you now, do not ask to be released again. Now that you are awake, we can start to have some fun. You'll like it. It would have been the natural progression of our relationship. It's just happening here instead of somewhere else. Are you thirsty?" Sebastian asked. His voice was pleasant and calm.

"Yes," Kurt said softly.

Sebastian stood and Kurt got a glimpse of where they were. It was a small area, maybe an apartment, though that was an unlikely place to take a kidnap victim. It was all one room. The bed he was laying on was in the far corner. Across from him, he saw a small living room and next to that was the kitchen. He assumed the bathroom was behind the one door in the bedroom area. Sebastian walked to the kitchen and reached into the fridge.

Kurt realized he should be wary of anything Sebastian gave him. Luckily, when Sebastian returned, he was holding a bottle of water. He opened the bottle for Kurt, showing that the lid had been securely shut. He could trust the water. Sebastian held the bottle to his lips and he took a deep swallow, the cold water refreshing in his dry mouth. He took several more swallows and let his head fall back onto the pillow.

Sebastian stood, put the water on the nightstand and looked down at Kurt. Smiling, he pulled the blanket off Kurt. "You are a beautiful man, you know that don't you? That was the first thing I thought when I saw you. That soft white skin, the gorgeous hair. Then you opened your mouth and spoke. Even your voice is beautiful. Ever since that first day, I have wondered what your voice would sound like in the midst of passion, screaming out my name as you climaxed," Sebastian said, his eyes darkening with lust.

"Sebastian, please, you don't have to do this. Don't you want someone who wants to be with you?" Kurt asked, hoping he could break through to him.

"I could have anyone I want, Kurt. That is why you're here. I take what I want, I always have. You are no exception. The next time you talk about me letting you go or you not wanting to be here, there will be consequences," Sebastian said, his green eyes cold.

"Consequences?" Kurt whispered, not realizing he'd said it out loud.

"Yes. And to give you a little taste of what that is like, I'll show you. Then, maybe, you'll keep your mouth shut," Sebastian said.

Kurt barely saw the hand coming at him. Sebastian backhanded him right across the face, the pain like a flash of lightning. He cried out in pain, his face instantly turning red. Kurt whimpered, the pain of the slap shocking him.

"I must say, Kurt, your skin looks lovely with fingerprints on it," Sebastian said, running his fingers across Kurt's face.

Kurt ducked away, trying to get away from Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian grabbed his chin, pinching it between his fingers. "Stop trying to get away from me. Or there will be consequences," he warned.

Kurt's eyes went wide. He definitely didn't want a replay of that slap.

"I see you understand, that's good. Now we can get on with the fun stuff. I could have done this while you were asleep, but I wanted to save it so we could enjoy it together," Sebastian said, drawing the blanket down his body.

Kurt shivered, watching Sebastian crawl onto the bed and go for the buttons on his jeans. As he unbuttoned, then unzipped his pants, Kurt screamed.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Yes, sir, I saw him in my car driving out of the parking lot," Blaine said. He was still at the restaurant, grateful that a cop had finally come.

"Do you have a license plate number?" the cop asked.

Blaine thought for a moment then rattled off the number. Luckily, because he was under eighteen, Kurt fell in the category of a minor and the police were issuing an Amber Alert.

"Do you have any idea where he might have taken your friend?" the cop wanted to know.

Blaine gave him the address of Dalton, though he doubted Sebastian was there.

As he was talking, Jeff, Nick, and Wes showed up, running to Blaine. "Do you know anything yet?" Jeff asked, his face tear streaked and drawn with fear for his new friend.

"No. I'm trying to figure out where he took Kurt," Blaine told them. He signed the statement for the cop and waited to be dismissed.

The cop told him he was free to go and that he would be notified when they found Kurt.

Blaine took a deep breath and dialed Burt's phone number. "Mr. Hummel? It's Blaine. Um, something happened to Kurt…"

Blaine told Burt everything and gave him the phone number the police had given them for the officer in charge. Burt's worry was palpable and Blaine couldn't help but hope that Burt got a moment alone with Sebastian. They discussed options then promised each other they would call when they heard anything.

Though they had no plan, the four boys got into Wes's car and drove out of the parking lot. The car was silent as they tried to deal with the shock of what happened. Blaine wracked his brain, trying to think. He was twirling his phone over and over in his hands.

Suddenly, Blaine knew what to do. He found a rarely used phone number on his phone and hit 'send'.

"Hello?"

"Chandler? It's Blaine Anderson."

. . . . . . . . . . .

Kurt's stomach was trying to rebel as Sebastian pulled his pants off.

"How the hell do you get these things on? They are tight as hell," Sebastian complained, yanking at the material. "Oh my, look at those legs, creamy, pale, and so very long," he sighed.

"No, no, please no," Kurt whispered under his breath. "Blaine, please, please."

Sebastian flung his pants off the bed, then moved forward and reached to unbutton Kurt's shirt. He made quick work of the buttons, and opened the shirt, baring Kurt's chest.

Sighing loudly, Sebastian gave a small moan. "Damn Kurt," he breathed. "You are magnificent."

"No, no, no," Kurt said. Blaine was supposed to be the first one who saw him nude. He may not have wanted it, but deep down something had told him that he would eventually be with Blaine. That he was Blaine's and Blaine was his. Now someone was about to take what Kurt was to give to Blaine. Tears streaked down the sides of his face, tickling his ears.

Sebastian stroked his hand down Kurt's chest to the waist band of his boxer briefs.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Blaine felt a jolt in his chest, like electricity. His wrist burned and throbbed, causing him to cry out.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Chandler asked.

"I'm fine. Chandler, he took my Soulmate," Blaine told him.

"Oh my god. When?" he replied.

"Just a little while ago. I am so sorry to bother you with this and I'm sorry if it brings up bad memories. But you are my only hope. Where were you when Sebastian attacked you?" Blaine pleaded with Fate to tell him where his Kurt was.

"He took me to his parent's cabin. It's up by Lake Crescent. It's only fifteen to twenty minutes on the I-45. It's the only cabin with a red door at the Lake Crescent Resort," Chandler told him quickly.

Blaine started rattling off the directions to Wes who spun the car around and raced toward the freeway.

"Thank you so much, Chandler. You may have saved Kurt from… well, you may have saved him," Blaine said. He couldn't put into words what could be happening to his Soulmate. It was too painful.

"Please let me know when you find him," Chandler said.

Blaine agreed to and hung up. He called the police and told them about the cabin. He was told an officer would be sent there right away. Blaine thanked them and hit 'end' as another electric jolt went through his chest making him cry out. He breathed deeply for a moment before telling his friends what he was feeling.

"I've felt that before. Layla was in a car accident a while back and she was hurt. She said she was calling my name. I felt that jolt and the burning. It only let up once I was able to get to her and touch her," Wes told him. "Kurt is trying to call for you."

. . . . . . . . . . .

Kurt was kicking for all he was worth. Twice he got Sebastian, once in the chest and once in the jaw. That one had knocked Sebastian off the bed, making him tumble to the floor and hit his head against the wall. As soon as Sebastian was down, Kurt began pulling at the ropes, trying desperately to break free. One of his arms broke free, causing him to twist his shoulder as it snapped forward. He cried out in agony, but didn't stop trying to free his other arm. He watched Sebastian with one eye as he maneuvered to his knees and worked on the knot on his other wrist.

Sebastian stood up, swaying, his face pale but his eyes were filled with rage.

"You are going to pay for that, Kurt, with my foot up your ass and my cock down your throat," he growled.

Kurt swung off the bed opposite of Sebastian, his arm still strung up to the bed.

"Just try it, motherfucker!" Kurt yelled. He may not be a jock, but he knew he was strong and he was willing to fight for his freedom.

Sebastian made to move forward and Kurt pushed his knees against the bed. When it moved easily, he put his foot on the frame of the bed and shoved with all of his might. The bed slid right into Sebastian's legs causing him to fall again.

Blaine! Kurt yelled mentally. He suddenly wished they had finished the Claiming, then Blaine would be able to feel his emotions. That would have made him feel better, even if it didn't tell Blaine where he was. He made a mental note to complete that task when he was free. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, he chanted in his head as he yanked and pulled at the rope.

Just as Sebastian was standing up, Kurt was able to yank his wrist free. He cried out in victory, then took stock of the situation. The door was only ten or fifteen feet away. The only thing standing between him and freedom was a very pissed off Sebastian Smythe.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Blaine was bouncing in his seat, urging Wes to go faster, though he was already doing eighty miles per hour. The electric feeling in his chest and the burning were constant now. It hurt like hell, but it was comforting in a way, knowing that Kurt was still fighting, still hoping for Blaine. He wasn't dead. As they drove, he spared a thought wondering why he was able to feel these things when he and Kurt hadn't opened their Marks through the Claiming yet. That was something he would save to explore with Kurt later. He was determined that there would be a 'later' with Kurt. Finally they saw the sign for the resort and they pulled in, not bothering to slow down at all.

They started driving by the cabins, looking for the one with the red door. The sun was low in the sky, but there was still enough light to see by.

"There it is!" Jeff yelled, pointing to the left.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"I am going to hurt you," Sebastian yelled, walking around the bed toward Kurt.

Kurt jumped on the bed and ran across, running toward the door. He managed to unlock the door before reaching for the doorknob. As he went to twist it, he was yanked backward against Sebastian's chest. An arm across his neck held him still, the other one a vise across his middle.

"You are going to pay for this, Kurt. Do you want to know how?" Sebastian whispered in his ear. "First I am going to punch you in the freaking kidneys, then I am going to fuck your brains out. You're going to love it."

"Go to hell," Kurt bit out, his lungs burning as his breath was cut off by Sebastian's arm.

"You'll wish you could go there when I'm done with you," Sebastian taunted.

"Kurt!" a familiar voice yelled.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Sebastian growled.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled hoarsely, as he clawed at Sebastian's arms, but he couldn't get loose.

The door slammed open to reveal Blaine, Nick, Jeff, and Wes. Four faces that could not be more welcome at that moment.

"Let him go, Sebastian," Blaine demanded.

Sebastian jerked Kurt tighter against him, causing him to choke. "Not on your curly haired life, Anderson," Sebastian bit out. "I'm going to beat the shit out of your little Soulmate. Then I'm going to fuck him. You never did that, did you, Blaine? You never got the chance because you ran him off, didn't you? Such a good Soulmate. Well, I gotta say, you could have trained him better, Blaine. He doesn't listen very well," Sebastian said with a wicked grin. "I had to teach him how to shut up."

"Get your hands off of him now!" Blaine yelled, coming closer.

"Stop right there, lover boy," Sebastian warned.

Blaine studied the situation for a moment. An idea came to him. Hopefully Kurt would understand.

"Kurt," Blaine demanded, a Dom order strong in his voice. "Elbow him in the ribs, now!"

Kurt did not hesitate, but followed the order immediately. His elbow came out then slammed back into Sebastian's ribs. It stole Sebastian's air, causing him to wheeze and cough.

"Kurt, come here now!" Blaine ordered.

Kurt yanked himself free of Sebastian's grip and ran to Blaine, falling into his arms. "Blaine!" he cried, burying his head into Blaine's neck.

"I'm here, beautiful. You did wonderful, I'm so proud of you," Blaine said.

Jeff and Nick managed to grab Sebastian's arms, holding him back. Wes shoved him toward a door that proved to be a closet. They were about to shove Sebastian in when Blaine came up and tapped Wes on the shoulder.

"Just a second, Wes," Blaine said. His fist shot forward, smashing into Sebastian's already painful jaw. The boy couldn't take it and passed out, sinking to the floor. The boys pulled and shoved at him until Sebastian was curled up in the closet.

Not a minute later, the police arrived. All five of them had their hands up, then pointed to the closet.

An hour later, they were released to go home. Sebastian had been loaded into an ambulance and was escorted by a police car to the hospital. Kurt had been photographed before he got dressed again, a blanket from the paramedics wrapped around his shoulders. He had started shivering from shock and hadn't been able to stop. The paramedics suggested a warm drink and a good night's sleep since Kurt turned down a trip to the hospital.

Burt had been called, who was out searching for Kurt, and Burt agreed that they should meet at his house. He said Blaine was welcome to stay the night, knowing Blaine would be wracked with worry if he were separated from his Soulmate after such a terrible evening.

Blaine and Kurt sat in the back of the car, Kurt in the middle, curled up halfway onto Blaine's lap. Blaine was stroking his hair and whispering endearments to him, telling him how proud he was.

"Thank you for rescuing me," Kurt whispered.

"You would have gotten free on your own, I'm sure of it. You were close. I am so proud of you," Blaine told him, caressing his precious face.

"I thought about you a lot," Kurt admitted, pleased at Blaine's words.

They got to Kurt's house and Burt met them outside, grabbing Kurt and bear-hugging him for ten minutes straight. Burt then made Kurt some cocoa, adding in marshmallows at his son's request. Kurt told his dad and Blaine all that had happened and assured them over and over that he hadn't been sexually assaulted. Kurt's dad was boiling mad to the point where he decided it was high time he cleaned his shotgun. He finally let Kurt go so Blaine could help him into bed.

Kurt took a long, hot shower, scrubbing away any sign of Sebastian. He came out of the bathroom, pajamas on even though it was still early. Blaine folded the blankets back and let Kurt crawl in. He tucked him in and then lay beside him on top of the blankets.

"Thank you for everything Blaine," Kurt said.

"You're welcome, but you don't have to keep thanking me. I did exactly what you would do in the same situation," Blaine said, stroking his fingers across Kurt's bruised cheek, the only mark showing what he'd been through.

"I would have bitched him to death," Kurt said playfully.

"That would work," Blaine agreed.

"Hey," Kurt said, smacking Blaine on the arm.

Blaine laughed and Kurt joined him.

"I'm very glad you are okay, Kurt," he said.

"Me too. Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you sleep with me tonight? I don't want to wake up alone," Kurt said, his voice trembling, showing his vulnerability.

"Of course. Anything for you," Blaine said.

"Goodnight Blaine," Kurt whispered.

"Goodnight my love," Blaine responded, kissing his forehead.

He lay there long into the night, content to watch his Soulmate sleep.

. . . . . . . . . .

**Okay, I was thinking at first that this would be a short chapter. Not so! I hope you enjoyed it, it just kept flowing from my fingers (the best way to write!). It's almost 4:30am, so I'm going to go to bed. Have a happy Monday! (or not, cuz Monday's generally suck…)**


	20. Chapter 20

**HELLO! I'm very pleased as I have just fleshed out the next five chapters, so no fear that it is over any time soon. I am excited at where the story is going. We will be seeing love, fluff, and more! I don't own Glee and I don't know a thing about someone being arrested and charged, so forgive my error filled creative interpretation.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Last time on Unlock My Heart:**

Kurt took a long, hot shower, scrubbing away any sign of Sebastian. He came out of the bathroom, pajamas on even though it was still early. Blaine folded the blankets back and let Kurt crawl in. He tucked him in and then lay beside him on top of the blankets.

"Thank you for everything Blaine," Kurt said.

"You're welcome, but you don't have to keep thanking me. I did exactly what you would do in the same situation," Blaine said, stroking his fingers across Kurt's bruised cheek, the only mark showing what he'd been through.

"I would have bitched him to death," Kurt said playfully.

"That would work," Blaine agreed.

"Hey," Kurt said, smacking Blaine on the arm.

Blaine laughed and Kurt joined him.

"I'm very glad you are okay, Kurt," he said.

"Me too. Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you sleep with me tonight? I don't want to wake up alone," Kurt said, his voice trembling, showing his vulnerability.

"Of course. Anything for you," Blaine said.

"Goodnight Blaine," Kurt whispered.

"Goodnight my love," Blaine responded, kissing his forehead.

He lay there long into the night, content to watch his Soulmate sleep.

. . . . . . . . . .

Kurt woke slowly, his limbs loose and relaxed. He was so warm and feeling snuggly in his wonderful bed. His pillow suddenly moved and he jerked his head up. Realizing he was laying on Blaine's firm chest, he smiled and settled onto his real pillow so he could stare at the man laying next to me. Blaine was beautiful in his sleep, his features relaxed, his beautiful mouth soft and slightly open. There was a shadow on his cheeks from not shaving. Kurt liked it, it made him look rugged. Maybe he could talk him into keeping the scruff at least until the school year started. Reaching up to rub the sleep from his eyes, he hissed at the sudden pain on one side of his face. He felt confused for a moment before the memories of the day before slammed into his mind.

"No," he whimpered, looking down at his wrists where there were rope burns from where he had been tied to that bed. "No!" he cried out, his entire body beginning to shake.

"Kurt, sweetheart, what is it?" Blaine asked, worry in his voice.

"It really happened yesterday, didn't it?" Kurt asked, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, baby, come here," Blaine said, his eyes burning at the horror and fear evident in Kurt's eyes. Taking Kurt in his arms, he stroked his hair. His Soulmate wasn't in shock anymore and would be dealing with the full effect of the aftermath of his experience.

"I was so scared, Blaine," Kurt whispered, weeping softly against his Soulmate's shoulder.

"I know you were. But Kurt you were also very brave the way you fought him off. I am so proud of you," Blaine said. Kurt may feel scared and helpless, but he needed to be reminded that he was a survivor, he had gotten through, hopefully, the worst event in his life. All on his own strength and that amazed Blaine to no end. "You are amazing."

Kurt shuddered against him. "I don't feel brave or amazing," he said. "It hurts, Blaine." The more alert he got, the more pain seemed to be showing up in his body. His shoulders were aching, his wrists burned, his stomach hurt. His face ached and throbbed from the brutal backhand that Sebastian had delivered.

Blaine couldn't stand seeing Kurt suffer like this, and the sight of his bruised cheek made him feel homicidal. "Hold on, sweetheart, I will get you something for the pain. Do you want to go get checked out at the hospital? I will drive you," he offered, helping Kurt back onto his pillow and getting out of bed.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't want to go anywhere," he said.

Blaine understood that. "Okay, I'll be right back," he told him. He hurried to the bathroom and found a bottle of ibuprofen in the medicine cabinet. He wished they could Join as it would be a good way to get Kurt to relax and feel stronger. But as bruised and sore as he was, they wouldn't be able to do any good just Joining wrists. He needed the full Joining. Maybe once he was healed more, Blaine thought. Filling a nearby cup with water, he took the pills back to Kurt who groaned as he sat up to swallow them.

"Thank you, Blaine," he said, slowly lowering himself back down.

"Anything for you, Kurt. Are you hungry? Or maybe an ice pack or heating pad?" Blaine offered. He was desperate to care for his Soulmate. Everything in him demanded that he make Kurt's every need his highest priority. Anything he needed he would have as quickly as Blaine could get it. "Coffee?"

"You don't mind?" Kurt asked. He was still unsure how dominant Blaine was trying to be. Being a glorified gofer didn't seem to meld with Blaine's actions to date.

"Of course, not. I will do or get anything and everything you need. Just tell me and it's yours," Blaine assured him. This was a good chance to prove to Kurt that not only could he take care of his needs, but do so without being a pushy Dom.

"Um, okay. I could really use a cup of coffee and an ice pack. My shoulder is really achy. I twisted it when I was trying to get my arms out of the ropes," his voice ending in a whisper.

Blaine was filled with a sudden and all consuming fury. If he ever saw that motherfucker again, he would pay with his life for what he had done and intended to do to his precious Soulmate.

Kurt had been watching him and shrunk away from the dark rage on Blaine's face. "What did I do?" he asked in fear.

Blaine saw the anxiety and fear on Kurt's face and took his hand, evening out his expression. "Nothing, sweetheart. I was just fuming and hoping I get a chance at Sebastian at some point in time," he told him.

Kurt shook his head, a whole different kind of fear taking over. "No! You can't confront him. Please say you won't!" Kurt demanded.

"He can't hurt me, Kurt. Don't worry," Blaine assured him and squeezed his hand. "I'm going to get you that coffee and ice pack. Just a shot of creamer, right?" he checked.

"I'm not forgetting this conversation, Blaine," Kurt said, his pale face determined. "And yes about the shot of coffee. There is an icepack already in the freezer."

"I'll be right back," Blaine assured him, not addressing the topic of Sebastian.

He went down to the kitchen and found coffee already made. Burt was standing at the window with a cup, staring out at the morning, but not looking like he was seeing anything.

"Good morning, Burt," Blaine said, making his way to the coffee pot.

"Is Kurt awake?" Burt asked, breaking from his reverie.

"He is. He is hurting pretty bad so I gave him some ibuprofen. He isn't hungry so I'm just getting him coffee. How are you doing this morning?" he asked as he prepared Kurt's coffee.

"Worried and pissed off," the older man said to him. "I don't know which is more prominent. It changes by the minute. I heard from the police about a half hour ago. I need to tell Kurt what is going on."

"I'm angry too. Furious, really. I want to pop that little fucker's head off," Blaine fumed. He realized what he said. "Please excuse my language."

Burt shook his head. "Nothing to be sorry for when you're telling the truth."

Blaine grabbed the ice pack and the two went to Kurt's room. Kurt saw them and began to struggle to sit up. Blaine sat the coffee and ice pack on the bedside table and gently helped Kurt sit up, tucking pillows behind him. Handing him the hot coffee, he gently laid the ice pack on the shoulder Kurt indicated and sat next to him on the bed.

"Good morning, Dad," Kurt said quietly.

"Morning, son. How are you feeling?" Burt asked. He had to hear for himself anything that Kurt might need to say. His hands curled into fists at the sight of Kurt's purple and blue face and the matching rope burns on his wrists. Once again, his son had gotten hurt when he wasn't there to save him. First the bullies at school, now this. His heart ached for his son.

"I'm in some pain, but I'm okay," Kurt said, his pale face showing the lie in his words.

"Uh huh. Well, I heard from the police and they are going to charge that little bastard with kidnapping, attempted rape, and assault and battery. There is no way he is getting out of jail anytime soon," Burt told them. "They, uh, searched the cabin and found… things that showed he was planning for more than just kidnapping."

If possible, Kurt got even more pale and began trembling again. Blaine scooted closer to his Soulmate and gently wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer.

"What do you mean, 'things'," Kurt asked in a whisper.

"We don't need to discuss that," his dad told him firmly.

"I have a right to know," Kurt insisted, his voice sounding stronger. "It is my life that was affected by this. I deserve to know all the details."

"You are as stubborn as me, kid," Burt said with a rueful smile. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. They found a mess of drugs, sedatives they said. There were ropes, chains," Burt continued. He paused and looked like he would rather bite off his own arm then continue.

"Please Dad," Kurt said calmly, taking a sip of his coffee and sighing as the warmth flooded through him. Between the heat of the coffee and the comfort of Blaine next to him, he was feeling as secure as he could at that moment.

"They found a whip, something called a flogger, and a bamboo cane. They also found, um," Burt said with a blush. "Assorted, uh, intimacy enhancers."

"Dad, you can say sex toys. Pretty words don't change a thing," Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"I don't have to say anything," Burt said, his face still bright red. "There are some things that a father and son just do not need to discuss. And you're not supposed to know about that kind of thing anyway," his father said sternly.

Now Kurt blushed and Blaine joined, all of them uncomfortable.

"You are sure he won't be getting out of jail?" Kurt asked, desperate to feel safe again.

"I'm one hundred percent certain he won't be out for at least the next five years," Burt assured him.

Kurt nodded. "Okay," he said. He knew his father wouldn't lie or embellish the truth for his sake. If his dad said so, he knew he could count on it. "Do we need to do anything else for the police?"

Burt shook his head. "Nope. You gave your full statement, so unless they need you for a trial, you are out of the picture."

"Good," Kurt said. "Is it okay if Blaine stays the night again?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine as well.

Blaine nodded, rubbing Kurt's free hand.

"Of course. You just take it easy, kiddo. You need some down time to relax and heal up. You do whatever it is that will make that possible," Burt told him. "If you need anything, and I mean anything, Kurt, you just ask me or Blaine. Got it?" Burt knew his son was prone to drawing away from others and pulling into himself if he was hurt or ill. He never wanted to bug anyone.

"Yes, Dad," Kurt said obediently. "Thank you for letting us know about… him."

"Of course," Burt said. "Do you need anything? Want any movies?"

Kurt thought about it. "Maybe Blaine could go pick a few?"

Blaine agreed and went to pick out a couple while Burt sat with his son for a minute.

"Kurt, you know if anything… you know, happened, you can tell me," Burt said, staring into Kurt's blue green eyes. Eyes that were the spitting image of his mother's.

"Dad, Blaine got there in time. I'm just a bit bruised up. Nothing more than hurt on the outside," Kurt assured him.

"Now that's a lie, kid," he replied. "You may only be able to see the bruises, but inside you are just as hurt. You were attacked and that will take time to heal, just like the bruises. Give yourself time to heal, don't expect to feel better right off the bat."

"Leave it to you to use sports lingo," Kurt teased, wanting to drop the entire topic. It was bad enough he couldn't stop thinking about it. There was no need to talk about it anymore.

Blaine came back to the bedroom, laden with movies for Kurt to choose from. Kurt picked Moulin Rouge to start with. He invited his dad to stay and watch, but Burt just gave him a look and told him he would be downstairs.

Blaine insisted on feeding Kurt while he watched the movie, so he slowly nibbled on a bagel with cream cheese as his favorite movie musical played. When the credits began rolling, he started feeling tired.

"I'm going to take a nap," Kurt said, scooting down in the bed. "Will you be here when I wake up?" Blaine had become his human security blanket. He felt safer next to him.

"I'm not even going to leave the room unless it's for the bathroom," Blaine told him, squeezing his hand.

"Good," Kurt whispered. He settled down and closed his eyes. "Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you sing to me?" Kurt asked.

"Of course, what would you like to hear?" Blaine said, pleased that Kurt had asked something of him.

"You choose," Kurt said softly.

Blaine gave it some thought. Then he began to sing.

_Never knew, I could feel like this,_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart can you hear it sing_

_Tellin' me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you, until the end of time_

_Come what may, Come what may_

_I will love you, until my dying day_

Kurt couldn't help himself and began singing with Blaine. Their voices melded and weaved around each other in a beautiful harmony.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather,_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you, I love you_

_Until the end of time, Until the end of time_

_Come what may, Come what may_

_I will love you, until my dying day_

_Oh come what may, come what may_

_I will love you , I will love you_

Their eyes remained locked on each other as they sang the final notes. Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt gently on his forehead.

"Sleep, my sweet Soulmate. I will be here when you wake up," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt looked at him for a moment more. Then his eyes slid shut and within moments, Blaine could hear his breathing deepen in sleep.

Gazing down at his Soulmate, the love of his life, Blaine couldn't help it when he began singing again. Songs always told of his feelings better than mere words.

_Take me back in the arms I love_

_Need me like you did before_

_Touch me once again_

_And remember when_

_There was no one that you wanted more_

_I'll be waiting for you_

_Here inside my heart_

_I'm the one who wants to love you more_

_You will see I can give you_

_Everything you need_

_Let me be the one to love you more_

The lyrics poured from his lips in a deluge of hopes and dreams. Hopes that Kurt would one day love him. Dreams that they would spend the rest of their lives together.

_See me as if you never knew_

_Hold me so you can't let go_

_Just believe in me_

_I will make you see_

_All the things that your heart needs to know_

_I'll be waiting for you_

_Here inside my heart_

_I'm the one who wants to love you more_

_You will see I can give you_

_Everything you need_

_Let me be the one to love you more_

_And some way all the love that we had can be saved_

_Whatever it takes we'll find a way_

_Believe me, I will make you see_

_All the things that your heart needs to know_

_I'll be waiting for you_

_Here inside my heart_

_I'm the one who wants to love you more_

_You will see I can give you_

_Everything you need_

_Let me be the one to love you more_

. . . . . . . . .

The following day, Blaine returned to the dorms, Kurt reassuring him that with his dad's help, he would be just fine. Blaine had wanted to stay, but Kurt didn't want to impose on him anymore. Blaine wanted him to impose, wanted him to need Blaine to be there. At the same time, he knew Kurt's independence was very important to him. He offered up a couple attempts at dissuading Kurt, but then gave in. Kurt would do what he needed for now, he didn't need to be told what to do. Blaine told him he was trusting him to call if he needed anything. Kurt assured him he would.

Kurt had no idea that time would come much sooner than he thought it would.

He fell asleep easily that night, amazed at how tired he was all the time. His dreams flickered back and forth between images of Blaine, his dad, and the horror of what he went through at the hands of Sebastian. In the dream, Sebastian had his hands around Kurt's throat and was trying to wring the life from him.

He woke screaming and crying for help. Burt raced into his room and held his son as sobs wracked his thin frame.

"Dad, I need Blaine," he sobbed. "I need him."

"Of course, son, do you want me to call him?" Burt said, rubbing his back gently.

"Will you take me to him?" Kurt asked, looking up at him with tear filled eyes. "I need to be near him. He makes me safe."

"I told you, anything you need. Are you sure you want to stay with him, though? I mean, I can get him here," Burt said. What he meant was that he wanted his baby boy nearby in case he needed his daddy.

Kurt shook his head. "I want to be with him."

"Okay. Why don't you get dressed. Do you want me to pack some clothes for you?" Burt asked.

"No, that's okay. Can you stay with me while I do it?" Kurt's eyes looked at him pleadingly and Burt remembered a much smaller Kurt asking his dad to stay with him as he tried to ride his bicycle for the first time.

"Of course, kiddo," Burt told him.

As sore as he was, Kurt made quick work of changing and gathering his toiletries and several days worth of clothing. Burt made a call to Blaine and let him know of their impending arrival. Blaine was upset Kurt had a bad night, but Burt heard the relief in his voice knowing his Soulmate would be by his side soon.

They went out to Burt's SUV. Kurt froze when he realized he couldn't see into the back seat. He started shivering and refused to get into the car until Burt had turned on all the interior lights and opened all the doors, proving that nothing was lurking in the back. Finally, Kurt got into the car, though his shivering didn't stop the entire way to Dalton.

Blaine met them in the parking lot and opened his arms to welcome Kurt.

"Sweetheart," Blaine said against Kurt's warm neck. "Are you okay?"

"Now I am," Kurt told him softly. "I don't know what it is, Blaine, but you make me feel safe. Please let me stay with you."

Blaine leaned back. "You never have to ask to stay with me. You are always welcome, it is as much your home as it is mine."

"Thank you," Kurt murmured. He already stopped shivering and he knew deep down that he was where he was supposed to be.

Burt helped them with Kurt's bags and made sure Kurt was settled before he headed out. He demanded that Kurt text him and call him the next day to let him know how he was doing. Kurt agreed, still plastered to Blaine's side. Finally, they were tucked into bed next to each other. It was four in the morning and they were exhausted.

Kurt was settled on Blaine's chest, thinking much harder than he should as tired as he was.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Will you Claim me?"

Blaine froze. "What?"

. . . . . . . . . . .

**I do love me a good cliffhanger! Next up, Blaine's response! What do you think? Are they ready for this? Reviews are loved and welcomed! [Songs: Come What May, Moulin Rouge Soundtrack; To Love You More, Celine Dion]**


	21. Chapter 21

**I am SO sorry it's been so long since my last update. Life got away with me and I didn't even realize it had been almost a week. Here we are, though, the next chapter. My brain is so scattered, I have so many story ideas running around. It is hard to concentrate! Enjoy!**

**. . . . . . . . . **

Blaine met them in the parking lot and opened his arms to welcome Kurt.

"Sweetheart," Blaine said against Kurt's warm neck. "Are you okay?"

"Now I am," Kurt told him softly. "I don't know what it is, Blaine, but you make me feel safe. Please let me stay with you."

Blaine leaned back. "You never have to ask to stay with me. You are always welcome, it is as much your home as it is mine."

"Thank you," Kurt murmured. He already stopped shivering and he knew deep down that he was where he was supposed to be.

Burt helped them with Kurt's bags and made sure Kurt was settled before he headed out. He demanded that Kurt text him and call him the next day to let him know how he was doing. Kurt agreed, still plastered to Blaine's side. Finally, they were tucked into bed next to each other. It was four in the morning and they were exhausted.

Kurt was settled on Blaine's chest, thinking much harder than he should as tired as he was.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Will you Claim me?"

Blaine froze. "What?"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

"I asked if you will claim me," Kurt repeated, his face turning red. This wasn't the reaction he had been hoping for. Blaine had always seemed so eager about the topic.

Blaine closed his eyes, demanding his body settle down and cooperate with him. "Kurt, you are going to be the death of me," he muttered.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked. He was surprised Blaine hadn't jumped on the idea. Was it him? Was it because Sebastian had touched him. Tears sprang into his eyes. "You don't want me, do you?"

Blaine was shocked to see the tears and rejection sparkle in Kurt's expressive eyes. "Kurt, no, it is not that at all. Trust me, I want you. Very, very badly," Blaine assured him.

Kurt smiled through his tears. "Should I get undressed?" he asked, moving his hands to unbutton his shirt.

Blaine stilled his hand with his own, clasping it tightly. "No, don't get undressed. I might not be able to resist you if I see all that beautiful… perfect… porcelain skin," Blaine said, his words slowing and his erection growing at the thought of seeing his Soulmate naked. Come on, dammit, he thought. I can show more control than this. Boobs, he thought trying to picture those masses of flesh. Bouncing, jiggling, boobs. His stomach twisted and his erection died. "Kurt, I can't Claim you yet. The timing isn't right," he said calmly.

Kurt looked hurt again. "I don't understand, Blaine. How could the time be anymore right? I need you, I need the protection that your Claiming will give me," he said emphatically, his eyes pleading with Blaine to understand.

Blaine's heart clenched. He wanted so much to give Kurt what he needed. But he had made enough mistakes. He wasn't going to make one that could end up being the biggest mistake he'd ever made. "Kurt, I understand that, I really do. I want to give you that safety, but not this way. You have just been through something horrific. Something I can't even fathom. I am so proud of you for fighting and trying to get free. If we make love, though, it will be because of what happened. Not because you are ready and you want to. I am not going to let Sebastian take our first time from us. I will protect you with every ounce of strength I have, Kurt. And when the time is right, when you are ready, then we will go through with the Claiming. And not one second before then. Alright?" Blaine said. "Please know that I do want you." He gave a short, humorless laugh. "I want you so damn bad it hurts. When you want me that bad, then you will know it's time."

Kurt stared at him, his tears calmed. He saw the fire behind Blaine's eyes, the feeling behind his words. Finally, he nodded. "Okay. Will you kiss me goodnight?"

Blaine could deny this boy nothing, especially with that gorgeous look of hope in those enchanting eyes. Nodding, he leaned forward. Certain he could contain his urges, he softly kissed Kurt.

Kurt moaned the instant their lips met. Blaine's mouth was hot, soft, demanding yet giving. Kurt could drown in the magic of Blaine's lips. He couldn't resist opening his mouth, offering his tongue. Blaine echoed his moan and captured Kurt's tongue, sucking it into his mouth, massaging it with his own tongue.

Kurt whimpered, his body on fire. He needed more, he needed Blaine. He began tugging Blaine's arm, directing him to straddle him. Blaine cooperated and hovered over Kurt, not wanting to squish him with his full weight. He held Kurt's beautiful face between his hands, tracing his thumbs over the perfect cheekbones.

His body was on fire. Blaine was holding him so gently, so lovingly as they kissed, their tongues massaging and sucking on one another. Blaine took him by the chin to tilt his head more to one side. Instantly, Kurt was transported back to the cabin, Sebastian forcing him to kiss, his hand hard on Kurt's chin.

"No, no, no!" Kurt cried, yanking his face away.

"Kurt, baby, what's wrong?" Blaine sat up, looking Kurt over for signs of injury.

"Make it go away, Blaine, please make it go away!" Kurt sobbed, tears streaking down his pale face.

"Of course I will, sweetie. Make what go away?" Blaine had an idea, but he wanted Kurt to name it so it wouldn't be a hidden fear.

"Make Sebastian go away. I don't want the memories in my head," Kurt begged. He wanted Blaine off of him, but at the same he wanted the picture of Blaine to replace the ugliness that was Sebastian.

"Kurt, don't rush it, honey. Give yourself time," Blaine said, his heart breaking for his Soulmate. Pushing intimacy after such a traumatic event couldn't be healthy. He could understand the desire to replace the bad memory with a good one, but it had only been a couple days.

"Please, Blaine," Kurt pleaded. He leaned up and smashed his lips onto Blaine's. Grabbing his Soulmate's face, he laid down, slanting his head to slot their lips together better.

Blaine gave in but was determined to take it slow and gentle. He moved his lips slowly over Kurt's, breathing him in, licking gently at his bottom lip. Blaine could never get enough of that bottom lip. He decided to replace Kurt's memory and hopefully get Kurt's mind off the topic of his kidnapping all together.

Slowly, Blaine began to lower his weight onto Kurt's body, kissing him deeply, tangling their tongues together. Kurt let out a delicious whimper, pulling Blaine closer, nipping at Blaine's lips and chin.

Blaine settled their bodies together and joined their hands. He had never experimented with Joining and being intimate, but he knew it could only do good for them both. Leaning his head back, Blaine traced Kurt's beautiful mouth with his tongue. Kurt moaned, chasing his mouth and slamming their lips back together.

Their mouths were joined, tongues swirling, their bodies perfectly aligned, hands and Marks clasped together. Something happened in that moment, like a bubble of warm air encapsulated them, separating them from the rest of the world. As if under a spell, their lips moved languidly against each other, their voices rising, a wordless song filling the air around them. Love rose up, filling the empty spaces, taking over fears, erasing the misconceptions of domination and submission, replacing negativity with the purity that only love can bring.

Kurt and Blaine knew nothing in the moment but each other, every cell of their beings were sewn together, their souls aligned for all eternity. The kiss was perfection, each movement fed into the need for one another, the taste of each other becoming a hunger that needed to be fulfilled.

The kiss lasted for endless minutes, their sense of time disappearing as they fed each other. When their lips finally separated, as the bubble surrounding them dissipated, they were different people.

Blaine rested his forehead on Kurt's, their breathing harsh as though they had been running.

"Oh my god," Blaine breathed, feeling as though his soul had been taken apart and rebuilt, now joined with Kurt's. He wasn't whole on his own now. He was half of Kurt as he knew Kurt was now half of him.

"What was that?" Kurt gasped. He hadn't been in love with Blaine before. But now? Now he wanted to live every second joined with this man next to him. He was joined with him. He knew that he and Blaine were now one.

Blaine had no idea what had happened, but when he opened his mouth to answer, different words came out than he intended. "We have Claimed one another," he announced, more sure of his answer than his own name.

"We did, didn't we," Kurt mused. When Blaine spoke the words, the feeling of rightness and truth echoed in Kurt's soul. He held up his wrist and wasn't surprised to see his padlock fully closed. "Look, Blaine," he said and showed him the new development.

Like Kurt, he wasn't surprised to see the padlock closed, it was a symbol of a full Claiming. Kurt had held nothing back from him. Their Marks were now open to one another. Blaine closed his eyes and mentally reached out to Kurt. He felt peace, contentment, happiness, and love? He opened his eyes and stared at Kurt.

"I feel you," he whispered, amazed.

Kurt concentrated and felt Blaine's astonishment, his pure bliss, his undying love and devotion for Kurt.

"I feel you," Kurt echoed, his smile stretched across his face.

"Kurt, I feel love from you," Blaine said hesitantly. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin the evening, but he had wanted Kurt's love for so long. Was it real? Was it simply a product of the Claiming?

"That is because I love you, Blaine," Kurt replied simply.

"How, though? You didn't love me," Blaine paused looking at the clock. It had been around four in the morning when they had gotten in bed. "Oh my god. Kurt, it's almost six thirty."  
Kurt giggled. "No wonder my lips are so sore," he said happily. "We were kissing for over two hours." Kurt felt something pushing against him. Doubt? Unhappiness? "Blaine, what's wrong?"

"I have been waiting for you to love me since the moment we met, Kurt. Now, we not only magically managed to Claim without sex, but you now love me when you didn't just a short time ago. I am scared that this isn't real, that it is all because of the Claiming," Blaine said.

Kurt sighed. "You're ruining my buzz, Blaine," he said then winked at him. "Blaine, something happened, something otherworldly, magical, like you said. I felt like I was being opened up and all of my insecurities and worries were taken away, like soul surgery. Like the universe wanted me to see the real you, your soul, your pure love for me. I was able to let go of it all and see you and of course, I fell in love with you. It is the easiest, thing to do. I think it took more out of me to not love you. Now that I love you, everything in me feels right. Don't you feel the same way?"

"You love me?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt gave him the most beautiful smile, his blue green eyes sparkling with joy. "Blaine Devon Anderson, I love you. I will always love you."

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I love you, too. Every day for all eternity," Blaine said, tears streaming down his face. He felt lucky. No, what he felt was far beyond that trivial notion. He was blessed. Fate had gifted him in a way he had never expected. But still, there were questions. "I'm going to call my grandfather in the morning, well, in a couple hours. I don't understand how we were able to Claim without being intimate."

Kurt rubbed at the tiny wrinkle between Blaine's triangular eyebrows. "You worry too much, my Blaine," he said with a smile. "We will figure this out, but please, whatever you do, do not doubt my love for you. I was blocking it out, but now I am wide open, just for you."

"I love you so much," Blaine said, completely in awe of his Soulmate.

"I love you, too. Are you tired?" Kurt asked.

Blaine questioned his body and mind for a moment. Shaking his head, he answered. "Not even a little bit. I feel…"

"Energized? Like you just downed an energy drink?" Kurt offered. "I feel that way, too. How about some coffee?"

For the next several hours, they sat on the couch, Kurt snuggled so deeply into Blaine's side that he may as well have been sitting on his lap. There wasn't much conversation between the two. They were concentrated on each other, learning how to deal with the onslaught of emotions and sensations they were receiving from each other.

Kurt thought about the love he now felt for Blaine. When he had told Blaine that it was more work to not love him, it was the absolute truth and Kurt hadn't realized it until that moment. Loving Blaine was as easy as breathing and just as essential.

Around eleven that morning, Blaine dialed his grandfather and put him on speaker phone. After introducing Kurt and the necessary niceties – including an embarrassing amount of personal questions for Kurt – he described what had happened, down to the last, intimate details. Kurt blushed prettily, but he wasn't bothered sharing what had gone on that morning. It felt completely normal and right to speak of their love.

"So, my first question is how did we invoke the Claiming when we weren't being intimate?" Blaine asked. He was scared to death that he was going to find out Kurt's love for him was fake, a cruel side effect of the Claiming.

"It is not completely unheard of Blaine Devon. I have seen it happen a couple of times over the years. And you were being intimate. Kissing and Joining put you in the position to open you two up to receive one another. Your love is deep and true. Your souls knew it was there and it helped clean out the crap during the Claiming. Look it up on the internet, you'll find all sorts of stories pertaining to people's experiences with the Claiming," his grandfather suggested.

Kurt grinned at his Soulmate. His grandfather called him Blaine Devon. It was adorable.

"I'll do that. My other question is pertaining to my own insecurities. Kurt wasn't in love with me, you know all about that," Blaine said, sending Kurt an apologetic smile. "But now he does. I have to know if it's real. I'm so happy, but I need to know if what he is feeling is a projection of the Claiming or how he actually feels," he finished.

Kurt frowned and picked up Blaine's hand, giving it a squeeze. "I do love you, Blaine," he insisted. "I explained it to you. It's like all the fear, doubt, and submission issues were washed away. My natural state is to love you. So I am," Kurt said. He didn't doubt for one second that his love was true. Surprising, yes. False? Never.

"Kurt has the right of it, Blaine Devon. The way you Joined and opened yourselves up to being vulnerable helped the Claiming sort through the trash inside you. Then it simply pointed you two in the right direction. Toward each other. Just because you didn't Claim through intercourse doesn't make it any less real," his grandfather told him.

"Sir, I have a question," Kurt said. "When we do finally consummate our relationship," he began, his face burning red. He was glad Blaine's grandfather was on the phone and not in the room with them. "Will anything happen? Since we are already Claimed… I guess I was just wondering if it was going to be different for us."

"First, Kurt Elizabeth, don't call me 'sir'. Call me Grandpa, just like Blaine Devon does," Grandpa said. "As for the consummation. I am not too certain. I would look it up online, like I mentioned earlier. There at least you could find others who've had the same experience as you."

Kurt grinned when Grandpa called him by his first and middle name. He didn't have many experiences with grandparents, but he could see himself and Grandpa becoming close. He would love to get to know the man who had supported Blaine since day one.

"Blaine Devon, I can hear you thinking all the way over here. Do not waste your time and energy worrying about the love issue. See how life plays out. You will know if Kurt's love is false. But I guarantee it is true. As true as my love for your grandmother," Grandpa said.

Blaine visibly relaxed. His grandparents loved each other and were so devoted to each other, it inspired him to seek that kind of love and relationship with Kurt.

They both thanked Grandpa and hung up the phone after promising to visit soon. Kurt made them a light brunch and they sat down to eat. Jeff called Kurt and they planned to have dinner together that night. Blaine contacted Wes and he and Layla promised to The rest of the afternoon was spent cleaning and researching Claiming experiences. There were a surprising number of Soulmates who had Claimed without physical intimacy. Some stories even told how one party hadn't felt as strongly as their Soulmate. The Claiming had opened them up and freed them to love without reservation.

During dinner that night, Kurt and Blaine shared their story again. Jeff listened with hearts in his eyes, thrilled for his friends. He even clapped his hands, bouncing up and down when Kurt admitted that he loved Blaine. Nick shared his and Jeff's Claiming which was the typical story. But the feelings they had, the way the Claiming felt was very similar to Kurt and Blaine's experience.

They congregated in the living room and soon Blaine drug out his guitar. Kurt dreamily watched his Soulmate play, soothed by Blaine's calm voice as he sang.

When he finished the song, the others clapped for him. Blaine turned to Wes and gave him a look.

"Did you find one?" he asked mysteriously.

Wes grinned. "I did. I put it in the back end of the parking lot so it wouldn't be seen," he answered.

"Excellent," Blaine said, rubbing his hands. "Let's go."

Kurt was intrigued, but went along with the rest, grabbing a light sweater before leaving. The six of them walked to the far side of the parking lot where a rusted barrel stood.

"What are we doing here?" Kurt finally asked, confused.

"I am taking a step toward making up what I did to you," Blaine announced. "I know that a lot has happened since then, but I want you to know that I haven't forgotten how I treated you, what I said, and the Dom orders. I will not be repeating my mistakes and this is the first step." He pulled a folded, familiar notebook from his back pocket. It was the rules and punishments book.

Wes held up lighter fluid and matches. "Would you like to do the honors, Kurt?"

Kurt grinned so wide, his teeth showed as he nodded. He ripped the pages out of the notebook and threw the in the metal barrel. Then he drowned the pages with lighter fluid. Striking a match, he met Blaine's encouraging gaze and threw the match into the barrel. Instantly the papers and notebook remains caught fire.

Kurt was watching, the smile never leaving his face. As it burned, Blaine began strumming his guitar. He began to sing and Kurt melted at the words.

_Look into my eyes – you will see_

_What you mean to me._

_Search your heart, search your soul_

_And when you find me there you'll search no more._

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for._

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for._

_You know it's true:_

_Everything I do, I do it for you._

_Look into your heart – you will find_

_There's nothin' there to hide._

_Take me as I am, take my life._

_I would give it all, I would sacrifice._

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_

_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_

_You know it's true:_

_Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah._

_There's no love like your love_

_And no other could give more love._

_There's nowhere unless you're there_

_All the time, all the way, yeah._

_Look into your heart, baby..._

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for._

_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more._

_Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you,_

_Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you._

_You know it's true:_

_Everything I do, oh, I do it for you._

_Everything I do, darling._

_You will see it's true._

_You will see it's true._

_Yeah!_

_Search your heart and your soul_

_You can't tell it's not worth dying for_

_I'll be there_

_I'd walk the fire for you_

_I'd die for you_

_Oh, yeah._

_I'm going all the time, all the way. _

Kurt applauded loudly before going and pulling Blaine into a passionate kiss. He clasped the hand Blaine had his Mark on and squeezed their Marks together. They were once more plunged into a world all of their own. It ended just as quickly as it began, Kurt beaming at Blaine.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, too, Kurt," Blaine said, leaning forward to kiss his Soulmate once more.

. . . . . . . . . . .

**I know most will think I dropped Klaine into loving quicker than I should. I've been planning this for a while. Kurt won't be ready for intimacy for a time while he heals from his ordeal. But now they are Claimed, their Marks are open, and now they can work on building their love now that it exists. Please review! I love them all. (Everything I do, I do it For You: Bryan Adams) While they are in a fluffy stage right now, don't count on it lasting. :) **


End file.
